Beyond the Sky
by teaandcharcoalforbreakfast
Summary: Your Nature doesn't define you. The trick is surrounding yourself with people who understand that. UKUS, Omegaverse, discussions of sexuality and masturbation beginning at the age of 12, eventual sex and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **I have been on a massive omegaverse kick lately and couldn't help but want to write one of my own. This is based off of the world design that I made up (available on my live journal). I've labeled this fic as mature, although it won't be so for several more chapters. There's a much longer build up to the sex in this one.

Also, unlike much of what I've been writing recently, this is pure and unadulterated fluff. Hope you all have insulin injections.

* * *

Arthur glanced over to Alfred's empty desk and frowned. He was missing school _again. _He hadn't seen him since last Wednesday and before that he had been really mad about something or other. He was snapping at people all the time, and that was _Arthur's _job.

He wasn't worried about him, though, not at all! He- he just needed help with his math was all. Algebra wasn't as easy for him as it was for Alfred. Besides, now that he was gone all the other kids came up and started bothering him and it was easier to ignore just one.

And for those reasons and no other ones he ended up on Alfred's doorstep. When he told the teacher that he was going to check up on him she gave him a weird look and said "maybe that's not for the best," but after he argued with her for twenty minutes that he was going to see him no matter what she sighed and gave him Alfred's assignments.

After school ended, Arthur found himself on Alfred's front porch. He shifted the books into one hand and knocked on the door. Mrs. Jones opened the door and looked surprised to see him standing there.

"Hello, Mrs. Jones," Arthur said, "Can I come in and see Alfred?"

"No!" She said too quickly.

Arthur looked up at her in confusion- although he didn't have to look up very much. He'd grown a foot since he'd moved here and was almost as tall as she was now- She has always encouraged him to come over before, saying that it gave her sons someone else to play with. And to be told flat out to go away by her, it actually sort of hurt. "Why not?" He asked.

"I-I don't want you to get sick too, dearie." She said, patting him on his head with a forced smile.

"But you've been around him since he got sick and you're fine." He pointed out, wanting to know more about the situation.

"I'm his mother, Artie."

Arthur brushed off the petname, "Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest is all. In fact, he's napping right now."

"Are you sure? He's never been this sick before…"

"Why don't I tell him to give you a call when he wakes up? Then you can talk without waking him up or worrying about getting sick."

"Alright," Arthur said, looking down at the ground. He missed Alfred. Talking would be good and all, but he wanted to finally hug the big oaf back. He wanted to hold him close and tell him it would all be fine. He wanted to give Alfred whatever he needed to make it better. He wanted… to stop having thoughts like that! He'd been thinking that way since Alfred had gotten crabby and he wasn't totally comfortable with it.

"Are those Alfred's things?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah," He held out the books and sheets, "When the teacher heard I was coming over she told me to bring these."

"Thank you, Arthur," Her smile was much more sincere this time, "I'm sure he'll be glad to have something to keep him busy. Don't worry, I'll let him call before I make him do any of this."

Arthur smiled back, "Thanks a lot, Mrs. Jones."

He went home as quickly as possible and set up camp on the kitchen table with a cordless phone right next to him. He did all of his homework there and refused to move the phone for dinner. Even after that, he read books right in that seat. He had decided not to move an inch until his best friend called.

It was almost bedtime when the phone finally rang. He answered it in the very first ring.

"Hello, Kirkland residence," he said, trying to contain his excitement and hoping to god that it was Alfred.

"Hi, Art," Alfred said. He sounded terrible. His voice was rough, as though he'd been shouting for hours. "How've you been?"

"How have _I _been?" Arthur snapped to hide his elation, "You're the one who's missed a week of school!"

"Aw, was Artie-warty worried about me?" he teased with a sing-song voice.

"I am _not _worried. I just want to know why you've been gone so long. …Not that school isn't much more bearable with you elsewhere."

"Ha! I knew you missed me!"

"I bloody well did not!"

Alfred laughed, "Whatever you say. Don't worry about it, though. I'll be fine."

"That's what your mum said."

"So she's not always full of crap," He mused.

Arthur sighed. "What I mean is, I want more detail: what exactly is wrong with you?"

"Well, I- That is-" He continued to stutter for a while more.

Arthur furrowed his brow. It wasn't normal for Alfred to be speechless. But then again, none of this was really normal.

"Are you alone?" Alfred finally asked quietly.

"I can be." Arthur said. He stood and went to the room he shared with Liam and closed the door. He then shoved a chair under the knob for good measure and plopped down on his bed. "Alright, you can tell me now."

Alfred took a deep breath, "I'm an Omega, Arthur, and I'm right in the middle of my first heat."

"What?"

"I'm an Omega, and-"

"No, I heard you. I just- Did you know ahead of time?"

"Yeah," Alfred said, "We knew since I was a baby. They had me tested."

"But your parents are both Betas."

"I know, but my Grandpa on my mom's side was an Alpha and my uncle on my dad's side is, so we knew there would be a chance. Being natured a recessive trait. Remember, we were talking about that in science a couple of weeks ago?"

"I do, but if nothing else, aren't you a little young? None of the other Omegas in our class-"

"Fuck the other Omegas in our class!"

Arthur was taken aback for a moment. Alfred almost never swore.

"I'm sorry. I've been really emotional lately. It's part of the deal. I've been reading stuff online, though, and it says it gets at least a little better every time you go through it. Anyway, twelve isn't too young for the first time. Yeah, average is thirteen or fourteen, but I've always been pretty physically mature for my age. When I felt it coming on, we talked to the school and they said it's not exactly common but they do deal with it pretty regularly."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked, "I would have liked to know why you were gone."

Alfred sighed, "I'm not proud of this, Art. I don't like being this way. Look at all the other Omegas: all they do at recess is sit around and talk about Alphas and play house or gossip. I like playing sports with you guys and talking about video games and science and stuff at lunch. That's more who I am. I want to do more with my life than being some stupid baby factory."

"There is nothing wrong with the way you are," Arthur said before he could stop himself, "I don't care that you're an Omega. You're still Alfred. You've always been an Omega, but that hasn't stopped you before. Why should it stop you now, even if you have to spend a week a year at home?"

They were both silent for a moment. Arthur slowly turned red as he realized what he had said.

"Thanks, Artie," Alfred said softly, "That's just what I wanted to hear. I miss you too. I wish you were here with me."

"If you're just in heat, why didn't your mum let me come in and see you?"

"I-I heard her talking to dad earlier. She was afraid you'd try to breed me."

"What? Alfred, I don't even turn thirteen until March! We couldn't handle a baby!"

Alfred laughed, "Yeah, but you know how much of a worrywart mom is. She's scared about leaving her little baby Omega alone with a big scary Alpha. Because you know I could never take you in a fight or anything and you wouldn't be able to be within ten feet of me without trying to rape me."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "We're going to have to teach her better."

"Yeah, we are."

Silence stretched between them again until Arthur sheepishly asked, "So what's it like? Being in heat, I mean."

Alfred was quiet for a few moments, clearly thinking it over, but then he said, "It's hard to describe. I feel really weak, but I'm full of energy too. But it's like all I want to do is fuck. That's almost all I think about. I hate it."

"But you're talking to me now."

"I know, but I- I kind of just came a few minutes ago."

"Oh- well, that is- huh."

"My parents have been pretty cool about it, actually. They don't really get it, I think, but they've done some research over the years. They're switching off doing laundry. I go through sheets and underwear like nobody's business even _with _the pads. It's so gross. I leak all over the place." He heard a noise to indicate that Alfred had shuddered, "But hey, that's less awkward than the fact that they bought be a toy."

"They _what?" _

"Yeah. When they found out I was going into heat, they bought me a vibrator made especially for Omegas. It's really big to start with, and then if you press this button it knots and it's actually really nice and why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know." Arthur said honestly. He also didn't know why his mind's eye was so intent on picturing it. Alfred flushed red, eyes dark with lust, parting his knees and spreading himself with one hand as the other moved his toy closer and closer and-

Arthur shook his head. Damn Alpha hormones. That had to be what it was. His body knew that there was an unbonded Omega in heat and it wanted a mate. Someday he'd try to take one, but not Alfred. Never Alfred. They were just friends… right?

They talked for a while longer about goings on at school, about the crazy things Alfred's family was doing,

When he slept that night he dreamed of that someday. But it _was_ Alfred. He guided him onto the bed and filled him and he could just sense that Alfred was pregnant.

The next morning he took an extra long shower and scrubbed himself extra thoroughly to make himself feel clean again.


	2. Chapter 2

The years passed but their friendship never wavered. Sure, they had their fights now and then but they always came together stronger than before. After that first initial heat Alfred started taking suppressants and everything went back to normal. They both went to the same high school, as was bound to happen since the only other one in the area was a half hour's drive away. Of course, that meant that Arthur had to put up with the same annoying kids from grade school, but he got to keep Alfred and Alfred, at least, hoped that was good enough. Their freshman year went well, with both of them managing to get on the honor roll (somehow). Alfred joined the football team and made a few friends that way while Arthur tended to hang out more with the more traditionally nerdy smart kids, but that never got in the way.

Then that August, Alfred had to go to the doctor.

"How long have you been taking suppressants again?" She asked him.

"Since I was about twelve." He said, "After I went into heat I decided I didn't want to do that again, so we got it prescribed. Why?"

"I think that it might be negatively affecting your health so we need to make some changes."

"So, wait, let me get this straight," Alfred said, "You want me to go _off _of my pills?"

"Not quite," She said, she pulled out a pamphlet about the suppressant that Alfred was taking, "I think we should lessen the dose. You're a lot bigger than an Omega is supposed to be at your age. In fact, you're fairly large for an Alpha in your age group. Hyper-masculinity is a common side effect if you're getting more of the medication than you need to. Studies have shown that this can lead to reproductive issues later in life, either with your ovaries not being as reliable as they should be or your hips being too narrow to carry a child properly."

"So what happens if we cut the dose?"

"Any extra skeletal growth you've already gotten will stay, but you'll lose some muscle mass and won't have more excess growth. You'll go closer to the size you're naturally supposed to be."

Alfred gazed over the pamphlet. He'd memorized it years ago when they were first picking a medicine. He and his parents had spent weeks and weeks going over the different methods, and then over the different pills after they decided not to give him the injections or the implants. It was more for something to do with his hands and for somewhere to look other than at the doctor's face. God, he didn't even know if it would matter. Did he want a baby? Certainly not now, but what about when he was older? He knew he wanted a mate someday and even though he didn't want to be a baby _factory, _maybe it would be nice to have a little family with someone he loved.

"I've always been big, though. I mean, even before I went on my medicine a lot of people thought I was an Alpha or a Beta. How will we know if I'm actually at the right dose?"

"Well, the first sign will be if the muscle mass starts to go away without a change in activity level. Then we'll know you were on too high of a dose for sure. If you keep track of your weight and eating habits and we should know in about three months. There is the possibility that you'll go into heat, but that shouldn't be a problem assuming that you stay with your family during that period. It's fairly common for an Omega to have to change doses during adolescence and a lot of times it takes some tinkering to get it right for what you'll need when you're an adult. There is some risk to it, but I would consider it insignificant compared to the problems continuing to be on too high of a dose can cause. Besides, if I remember correctly you said you chose the pills because of the dose flexibility they offered."

"Can we get my mom in here? I'm only fifteen, so I'd like her input too."

"That's not a problem." The doctor said with a smile.

His mom thought it was a good idea too, so he went with it. On a daily basis it didn't seem to make much of a difference until about the middle of September.

"Are you feeling alright, Alfred?" Arthur asked one day as they were walking home together. He stopped and set a hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred had to work really hard not to immediately shake him off. "You've seemed really on edge lately."

"Yeah," Alfred said with a sigh, "I don't know what's going on. I've just felt really defensive the last few days. I don't wanna talk to anyone, I kind of just want to stay home and curl up into a little ball."

Arthur pulled his hand away to place it under his chin in his normal thinking position. Alfred tried not to show how relieved he was. "Maybe you're stressed out. Homecoming is only a week away and I know how badly you want us to win. Now that Carl broke his foot and you're going to play for sure you have to be under extra pressure right now."

"Maybe," Alfred said even though something in the back of his mind told him it wasn't true.

Arthur was shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Um, can you wait for me for a moment? I need to go in and use the loo."

Alfred sighed, "Can't you wait until you get home? It'll be like five minutes."

"I know, but it- er snuck up on me. I was feeling hot so I drank a lot of water."

Alfred couldn't help but laugh at him. "Yeah, sure bro. I'll stay out here." It was a nice day, anyway. The leaves were beginning to turn orange and red and there was a pleasant cool breeze.

"Thank you" Arthur said, running inside the nearest building.

Alfred sat down on a bench they had in front. What was that place anyway? A florist? He hoped they didn't make Arthur buy anything first. He didn't think it would be too easy to piss while holding a bouquet with one hand. It would be funny to watch, though, especially with Arthur. The poor guy was just so awkward and adorable.

He closed his eyes and smiled. Sometimes he hated that his best friend was an unbonded Alpha. It was only natural that he was attracted to him, but he knew how relationships could ruin friendships, especially since he was _sure _no Alpha would want an Omega who could bench-press more than them. Still, it was nice to be able to invite an Alpha to sleep over, to snuggle against him and smell those fantastic pheromones and just feel so safe with Arthur's thin but strong arms wrapped around him.

Suddenly, though, for some reason he found the thought sickening. But why? It had always made him more relaxed, not less and-

Fuck. He knew he had been right about the medicine.

The door to the flower shop opened again and Arthur came out holding a beautiful bouquet of roses and lilies with a few little purple things that Alfred couldn't identify.

"Damn, they made you buy a pretty fancy bunch of flowers to use their bathroom."

"T-they didn't make me buy this. And I- I didn't have to- well, you know." He was blushing the darkest that Alfred had ever seen him. He took a deep breath and shook himself. Then he looked Alfred straight in the eyes, "I _wanted _to get them. For you. Because I-I was just wondering… Would you like to go to the dance? With me, I mean."

Alfred covered his mouth. Oh, of all the terrible times it could happen.

"Oh, Art, I want to. I really, really want to. It's just-"

Arthur's shoulders fell, "Oh, I get it. Someone else already asked you. Can't blame them. I should have known you wouldn't stay single for this long. You can keep these anyway if you'd like." He held the flowers out.

"No, it's not that." He gently pushed Arthur's arm down, "No one's asked me out. It's just-" Now it was his turn to take a deep breath and gather himself, "I'm going to have to miss the dance. I'm going into heat soon."

"What? I thought you were on suppressants."

"I am, but they lowered my dose, remember? I guess," he touched his chest, "I'm just made to be a freak like this."

"You're not a freak. You're amazing and- This isn't the time for this. Let's get you home and tell your parents. Don't worry, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you, with this."

Arthur walked him the rest of the way home, even though his house was closer. He was a lot more attentive than he was before, like he was afraid someone was going to come and take Alfred because they somehow knew he'd be fertile and desperate to be bred in less than a week.

Alfred shuddered. God, it was going to be so much worse this time. Now he knew that Arthur liked him too and there was always a visibly pregnant Omega or five around the school, so it wasn't like he'd be a freak if he brought him over one night and- No. He couldn't give in before the heat even started.

When they got to Alfred's house, Arthur stopped on the porch. "I think you'd better tell your mum and dad yourself. If I come in with them they might think you've done this on purpose or something. I don't want you getting in trouble for something you didn't do."

"Thanks." Alfred said, smiling, "You're a great friend, Arthur."

He took the flowers and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "And once I'm back to normal I'm sure you'll make a great boyfriend too."

He ran inside then, making sure that Arthur didn't see how bad he was blushing.

His mom was in the kitchen when he went to get a vase for the flowers.

"Oh, Alfred, those are lovely! Where did you get those?"

"I-I got asked to the dance today." He said truthfully.

"Did you say yes? Because if you did, they had better be ready to hear from your father."

Alfred laughed at how quickly his mother's tone changed from excited to harsh. "Don't worry, mom. I'm… I'm not going to the dance."

"Why not? Homecoming week is all you've been talking about for days."

"I know but mom," He set the flowers on the table, "I'm going into heat. I think I was supposed to keep my old level of suppressants. At least for a while."

"You know, I started thinking about that since your voice was never very deep." She walked over and gave him a hug. "It's perfectly fine, baby. Let's get these a nice spot in your room and then I'll call the school and let them know. Your father and your brother and I will take good care of you.

She helped him get a vase that would fit and fill it with water. "So," She said as they climbed the stairs, "What is the name of this 'somebody' who asked you to the dance?"

He blushed. He should have known this question was coming, "It's Arthur."

"Arthur _Kirkland_?" She asked, turning to look at him as though there was more than one Arthur that he was close to.

Oh, the stairs were so clean that day, "Yes."

She laughed and hugged him again. "Thank God, if there was anyone at that school I could trust to take care of my baby it would be Arthur."

"Please say it's not just because you'd get his mom to kill him if he messes up."

"Well," She admitted, "That's part of it. I'd honestly hoped your first relationship would be with a Beta, but Arthur's a good kid. I'm sure someday he'll be a sweet gentle Alpha for you. He'll bring you good presents before you go into heat if these flowers are any indication."

"Mom! He only asked me to a dance!"

"I know," She ruffled his hair, "I just wanted to make sure the idea is still awkward."

"It'll always be awkward talking about this stuff to you. I swear, you're gonna call me the day after my wedding and ask me what flavor of lube we used."

"Your father prefers blueberry, just so you know."

That was the last straw. He stole the flowers, charged upstairs to his room and slammed the door behind him. He could hear his mother cackling as she went back downstairs. How she could be the nicest and most evil woman in the world all at once was mindboggling. He set the flowers on his bedside table and pulled out his pone to send a text to Arthur.

"It went well. Moms happy 4 us & understands the heat. I will never eat bluberrys again."

Arthur replied quickly, "That's good. I don't understand the last part though."

"She gave me waaaaayy TMI"

"Ah. I told my parents as well. James and Erin gave me high fives. Apparently they were betting against Liam and Danny that we would date at some point."

"Ur family is weird."

"So is yours."

He smiled at the phone and then looked up to his flowers, loving the way that the sun shone through the petals and leaves, "Ur flowers look good, btw."

"Thanks :) I spent a long time in there the other day picking out the arrangement."

"Ur 2 cute to be an Alpha, Art."

"I am not!"

"Yes u r. But I have to start doing homework if i dont wanna fall behind over the next week. c u later!"

"Bye." Arthur replied.

Alfred just cradled the phone for a moment. He gave it a kiss. It was hard and cold and not at all like Arthur's cheek had been, but it was a start. He regretfully put it down next to the flowers and turned on his computer. Romeo and Juliet weren't gonna sparknotes themselves, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **I've been getting a lot of questions about the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic. No, Alpha-Beta-Omega has nothing to do with wolves. Omegaverse is a specific sort of AU that has recently been rising in popularity. I did not make it up. I don't even know the real origin. The explanation of my personal spin on it to the best of my abilities is linked to on my profile since I tried to do the work around link but _somebody _was like "nope :D" (It's a bit sciency but all you really need is a basic understanding of Mendelian genetics (And if you don't have one of those, you should get one because knowing is half that battle)). If there are any questions you still have, feel free to ask! I just thought this would be more efficient than sending everyone a PM.

* * *

Alfred came to school the next day, which Arthur found surprising. Alfred just shrugged and said, "I'm not _in _heat yet. If I don't wanna get too far behind in geometry I need to miss as little school as possible."

Arthur was surprised by that. Alfred always complained about stupid assignments and said he'd prefer to slack off. Of course, maybe it was a distraction for him. He came the day after that, and then it was the weekend. On Sunday, the day that they had planned to go see a movie, he got a text.

"Heat started. Cant come. Sry."

Arthur replied quickly, "That's fine. Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, but its the 1st day. Miss u, tho. Miss my Alpha :("

"I miss you too." He sent the message. A moment later, he realized what he just said, blushed bright red, and furiously typed, "I'm not your Alpha, though! We're not even officially dating yet!"

"lol, i kno. But if u were here, u'd still give me food and Alpha cuddles."

Arthur stared at his phone for a moment, "…What's an Alpha cuddle? It sounds like it would be something dirty."

"XD no. its just like a regular cuddle, but from an Alpha."

"Then why is that special?"

"Alphas smell good :D"

England sighed and was about to say how he couldn't believe he was talking to Alfred, when his phone buzzed again.

"Dont sigh at me!"

"Do you have my house bugged or something?"

"No. I just kno u."

Arthur felt his throat close up, "I wish I was there with you."

"I do 2. Can i skype u? wanna hear ur voice."

Instead of answering with a text, Arthur went down to the living room and turned on the computer. As soon as it was up and running, he started a video call with Alfred. The other boy answered right away. He looked, well, just like he always did. His hair was a little messier than usual and he wasn't wearing a shirt, but Arthur never would have had reason to suspect that something was wrong with his friend if he hadn't known.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Alfred smiled, "I get so bored being home alone."

"Your family left you alone while you were in heat?!" Arthur felt protective fury building up in his chest.

"What? Nah," Alfred laughed, "Dad took off of work today to make sure everything was alright. I like it when he watches me better than when mom does. He brings me whatever I want and knows when to leave me alone so I can-"

"Hang on, let me get headphones. I don't want my family hearing this."

By the time he untangled his cheap earbuds and plugged them in Alfred was blushing bright red.

"I was gonna say nap, you know!"

Arthur just smiled back at him, "Of course."

Alfred sighed, "But, no, it's still kinda lonely. My family… they're all Betas. I want an Alpha to take care of me. To bring me what I need and hold me and make sure everything's okay."

"I- It'll pass." Arthur said, "For thousands of years Omegas lived through heats with their families before suppressants were invented. You'll be fine."

"See? Just _hearing _you say that, it's-" He pulled off his glasses to shove the heels of his palms against his eyes and groan in annoyance. "Sorry," He said after a moment, "I told you that I hate this last time, right? Well, I _really _hate it."

"D'you wanna talk about it?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Hang on a sec, though."

Alfred stood and now Arthur could see he was wearing a large grey pair of sweatpants. He walked over to his bed- it was more like a nest now, though. Actually, it was quite a good nest for having been built by a fifteen-year-old on a twin mattress with Alfred's family's spare linens. Arthur noticed that some of the throw blankets and pillows looked brand new. Alfred's parents had tried, obviously, but they just didn't know what an Omega's nest was supposed to have. When Danny and then again when Peter was born his father had explained to him what he was bringing his mother, what was good, what was bad, and how much of everything to offer his mate. Most of it should be small blankets and cushions so that Alfred could rearrange it easily with the larger ones on the bottom to help it hold its general shape. There should have been more plush pieces of fabric, the kind that almost felt like short fur. They should have given him some canned or dried food to keep nearby. At least they got him a body pillow since he wasn't being bred, but Arthur doubted that they'd made it smell like Alpha to help quell the primal fear of being unprotected during heat. That explained why Alfred had said he was alone before. Arthur could understand not wanting an unrelated person to sleep with their son's pillow until it picked up their scent since there weren't any Alphas in the family, but they could have at least bought the imitation stuff to give him _something. _Alfred was right, it would have been better if one of his parents was Natured. Then they would _know. _

Alfred pulled a shirt from the nest and put it on. He looked at the nest for a moment, and then grabbed a blanket as well, throwing it over his shoulders.

"Sorry, I was a little cold."

"Don't worry," Arthur said. Crap, what were they talking about again?

Alfred took a deep breath. "I just don't feel right, you know?" Oh, why he hated being in heat, right. "I mean, duh it's gonna be a little bit weird since the whole heat thing is kinda new, but it's more than that. I don't… I don't feel like me anymore. You know how I always complain about other Omegas and how they just constantly talk about Alphas and how to look more feminine and small and that shit?"

"Of course."

"Well," He looked down and blushed, "Now I'm thinking like them. Last time when I had my first heat, all I could think about was having sex. Now all I can think about is why I'm _not _having sex. I feel terrible. There are some freshmen who are pregnant, Artie, _freshmen. _And I know I shouldn't be jealous of them, but I am. And sometimes I just- I just can't help but think that I'm not pretty enough. Omegas are supposed to be small. We're supposed to be-"

"Alfred, no," Arthur said, trying to be firm but not too harsh. "There is nothing wrong with you."

Alfred gave a dry laugh, "I'm different, Arthur. We've always known that. Now we know that it's different in a bad way."

"Shut up," Arthur said, "Just shut up, okay? You're not alone and you never will be. And of course you're pretty enough. I picked you out of all the Omegas in the school, didn't I?"

"But that's different. You didn't judge me because I'd make a good Omega for you, because I'd be a good mom. You didn't ask me to the dance because you wanted me to have your babies. You picked me because you _like _me."

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, "Alfred, just listen to yourself."

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"You can't be that out of your mind. It's only the first day!"

"Say it. Please. I need you to say it." Arthur blinked and suddenly he understood what Alfred needed. Well, who else was going to give it to him?

"Alfred, you're right. No one is ever going to make you their mate because they think you'll give them the best possible children. Do you know why?"

Alfred looked absolutely devastated. It took him a moment to so much as shake his head.

"They won't because even if this doesn't work out, I will always care enough about you not to let some bastard who wants to use you like that make you his mate. Anyone who is that stupid doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you. And why aren't you pregnant now? Because you're worth so much more than that. You have hopes and dreams and you're smart enough and talented enough to get them but it'll be a million times harder if you're dragging a kid around. And even if I'm never actually _your _Alpha, I'm never going to let someone take that spot until I'm sure that they're good enough and you're ready." Alfred's eyes were closed, letting the reassurance wash over him. Arthur knew he could leave it at that, but he kept going. He wanted to make it so that the doubt wouldn't come back any time soon.

"And you _are _beautiful, Alfred. Any real Alpha can tell you that how effeminate an Omega is has nothing to do with anything. You're strong and smart and you have one of the most pleasant faces I've ever seen. You're so handsome I have no idea how no one asked you to the dance before I did. And next time can you just ask me to praise you instead of fishing for compliments like that? You were scaring me."

Alfred opened his eyes and smiled back, "Sorry. You have no idea how badly I needed that. If I call you up tomorrow can you do that again?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Please, you were lucky no one was in the room today. My family would kill me if they heard any of that."

"Then type it in. I expect three sonnets by this time tomorrow."

"Fuck you, Jones."

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." He was practically bouncing in his chair.

"Remind me, are the mood swings also part of-"

"Yes. They're not supposed to be as bad once you're actually in heat, but I still have some left over from last week."

"Fun."

"You have no idea."

They just looked at each other for a while, both content with the silence until Arthur finally said, "I can't give you a sonnet or a monologue, but maybe I can help a bit."

Alfred suddenly seemed much more alert, "How?"

"That pillow back there is unscented, right?"

"Unscented? What do you mean?"

"It doesn't smell like Alpha, does it?"

"Um, no, should it?"

"Yeah. Mom says it helps. So let's try something. I'll stop by tomorrow to drop off notes and such, but when I do that I'll give you my pajama shirt too. I've been using it for nearly a week, so it should have enough of my scent stuck to it."

"How will that help?"

"You can slide it on that pillow. Even if just smelling the pheromones doesn't work, it'll be a reminder that you do have someone. If I thought we'd be able to without getting swept away and doing something we could regret, I'd miss school with you. I'd stay in your nest and hold you and bring you food and take care of you."

"I want to tell you to come anyway, but I- you're right, it's not worth the risk. We could hold off for a while, but it would get hard when we were tired, not quite thinking straight."

"Is there any way that I could come see you, though? Like really see you, face to face?"

"Maybe. I'll talk to Mom and Dad. We might need supervision, but I've heard it's good to build up a resistance. But if they say no, I do still owe you a date."

Arthur smiled, "Is that how it works?"

"I don't know. Never done this before. But let's pretend it is. How does just after my heat ends sound? We could go out for dinner and come to my place and dance badly. It'll be like we went to Homecoming, only with less smelly people and better music."

"I _really _don't think it's supposed to work like that."

"And that's a problem for you?"

"No. After all, we're not supposed to work like this either."

"And that's the way I like it. Anyway, I think I need a nap-"

"A nap, or a _nap?" _

"Oh shut up."

Arthur laughed, "Goodbye, Alfred."

"Night, Artie! Talk to you tomorrow."

"You too." And with that he disconnected.

Later in night as he lay in bed and looked out his window, Arthur started thinking. That was never a good thing.

"_You're bringing him nesting materials." _A little voice in the back of his head whispered,_ "You're getting him used to your scent. Why don't you just have him take emergency birth control, knot in him, and be done with it?"_

Arthur shook his head. Not Alfred. Not like that. He wasn't ready. Neither of them were ready. However, that didn't do much to quell that voice. Eventually, Liam came into the room and collapsed into his bed.

His brother was an Omega and he smelled like it, but he didn't have the earthy, attractive smell that Alfred gave off. It was just a little harsher and a little sweeter. Arthur wrinkled his nose and buried it in his pillow. He tried to block out his brother's smell, the primal part of his brain wanting to keep memories of Alfred's scent in his head. But it was no good. Soon, he could only smell Liam. The voice quieted and left Arthur feeling drained.

He would have to thank his parents for being smart enough to keep them in the same room. But he'd do that later. For the time being, he was overwhelmed with a desire to sleep. And so he did, glad that he was at home and stuck in a room with an Omega that his senses were dulled to.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes Alfred felt like their relationship was going agonizingly slowly. It took until December of that year for them to have their first kiss, and that was just a chaste closed-lipped affair beneath the mistletoe. It took six more months for them to actually make out and that only happened because they were completely alone, taking a walk in the park in the evening.

It was incredibly frustrating. Alfred was impatient and sometimes he hated the way that Arthur was dragging things out. He loved Arthur and Arthur loved him, so what was keeping them from doing everything a teenage couple was supposed to do? When he brought it up, Arthur would kiss his hand or his forehead or even occasionally his lips and say, "We'll have time. I don't plan on ending this any time soon," and Alfred's heart ache in the best way possible.

There were rough patches, of course, but they were mostly caused by misunderstandings. They officially broke up twice: once when Alfred was spending a lot of alone time with an Alpha on one of his sports teams (it was completely innocent, but Arthur had assumed the worst) and again when the stress of waiting was too much and Alfred decided he needed someone who didn't put everything on hold indefinitely. Neither of those lasted a month. They were _the _couple of the school senior year. Everyone was sure that if anyone was going to make it it would be them.

But then there was college. College was big. College was scary. College was going to be a fairly large obstacle when Alfred was majoring in science education and Arthur was majoring in journalism and they were assigned to dorms on the opposite sides of campus. But they were determined. They were determined to keep _all _of the bonds they made in high school.

That was part of why they were going up to Alfred's parent's cabin. The two of them weren't alone, though. There was a whole group: Gil, Tony, and Francis came in addition to Matt and Kiku. Alfred had talked his mom into letting him borrow her minivan in exchange for leaving his civic so she could still get to work. Matt got to sit shotgun because, he had argued, it was _his _mom's car too. Kiku and Arthur sat in the second row, talking softly about something or other, and Gil, Tony, and Francis were in the back and making tons of noise.

"Hey Freddie," Matt said when he was sure no one was listening, "Can you promise me something?"

Alfred took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at his twin, "Sure, I guess? What?"

"I-I know you and Arthur are probably going to do it at some point this week. Just please don't make too much noise when you are, eh? There are some things I can know without having proof of."

Alfred blushed, "R-right. Just don't be any worse with Gil, alright?"

Somehow, in spite of all the noise they were making, the back row heard.

"I'm getting laid?" Gil asked, "That's awesome! I thought you said it would be weird to do it in the bed you shared with Fred when you were kids!"

Matt sunk deeper into his seat and covered his face. "Now look what you've done."

Alfred laughed loudly as Francis asked, "Am I the only one here who is not in a relationship? How is that possible? I am clearly the best looking of anyone in this car!"

"If it is any consolation," Kiku said, "I am unattached as well."

Francis leaned forward and put a hand on Kiku's shoulder, "Is that an offer?"

Kiku turned bright red and shook him off, "No!"

"Come on," Tony said, "You know he's not into Betas."

Francis huffed, "I am an honorary Alpha. Just ask Arthur."

"Why him?" Gil asked, "I mean, even if it _were _true he'd probably just be an asshole about it."

"That just proves my point. Since he is the only other Alpha in this group, he feels threatened by my presence. And for good reason, Alfred is almost as good looking as his brother."

"Hey, hey, at least say that when I'm not right next to you!" Gil said at exactly the same time as Alfred asked, "What do you mean _almost?" _

Tony ignored them and leaned forward so that he was closer to Arthur, "Is he?"

Arthur shook his head and sighed, "Christ, I should have picked better friends."

Alfred just hummed along to the radio, going back to thinking about Matt's assumption that he and Arthur would be having sex. It seemed likely. After all, when he had given Alfred his birthday present this year, he'd leaned forward and whispered, "Now that you're legal, you'll get the other half as soon as we're alone." When he pulled away he gave Alfred the lewdest wink he'd seen in his life. Either that meant that Arthur was a sick, twisted bastard or Matt was right and they'd finally, _finally _be having sex. He was really, _really _hoping for the latter.

He was not disappointed.

They stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, eating jiffy pop and watching bad horror movies that even _Alfred _wasn't afraid of. When it was finally time to sleep, he and Arthur took his parents' room, Matt and Gil took the other room, and Kiku claimed the couch while Francis and Tony blew up the queen-sized air mattress they would share.

"So," Alfred said as soon as he closed the door behind them, "Is this alone enough?"

Arthur turned back and smiled at him, "What do you think?"

He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. Arthur had to tip his head up just a bit to kiss him, but Alfred was only an inch taller, which was better than he'd worried when they were hitting their last growth spurts at the end of sophomore year. He knew that Arthur couldn't have cared less, that he always said the idea of Omegas being small and feminine was just something the recent culture had made up, but it was nice that he wasn't too much bigger than his Alpha. Alfred opened his mouth and allowed Arthur in. Arthur slid his tongue past Alfred's teeth like he was rushing home after a long day. Alfred sucked lightly and brought his tongue up to gently stroke Arthur's.

"_Yeah," _He thought, _"This is where you're supposed to be. Crawl in me and never leave." _

He allowed his hands to start roaming Arthur's body. He knew that he should be rushing, trying to push them into bed after so long, but the thought was far away. It wasn't that he wasn't starving for that kind of touch, but he was enjoying mapping his Arthur like that for the millionth time. God, his breath kept hitching. Arthur was stroking his sides and belly with so much love and adoration even though he must have memorized every inch of skin by that point. Alfred clutched him more tightly, feeling his cock begin to stir.

Slowly, the kiss began tapering off and they pulled apart. Arthur's hands landed back on Alfred's hips while Alfred found his around Arthur's neck. They just stared at each other for a moment. Arthur looked fantastic: his hair more messy than usual, his cheeks cherry red, his lips already slightly swollen, but it was his eyes that took the cake. His pupils were blown unbelievably wide, making his eyes look dark and wild.

"You're beautiful," Alfred said before he realized his mouth was moving.

Arthur smiled back at him, sweet and loving as always and Alfred felt himself positively melt. "You are too. I want you so badly."

"Then why didn't you move sooner?" Alfred teased.

"You know why." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind Alfred's ear, "But we're here now. Come on, let me know what you want. It's your present after all."

"It's for you too," Alfred said, but he somehow managed to convince himself to leave and go to the bed. He lay back and spread his arms and legs, "I'm feelin' old fashioned. Face to face, lots of kissing, with me flat on my back and you just above me."

"I'd like that," Arthur said. He started walking towards the bed, pulling off his t-shirt and undoing his fly as he approached.

Alfred probably should have been taking his own clothes off, but he was too busy watching Arthur, seeing the way that the moon reflected off of his skin and made him almost glow. He swung his arms as he moved, showing off the compact strength of his arms and shoulders. His green eyes shone in an almost predatory manner. God, his Arthur was gorgeous. Not just his Arthur anymore, though: He was his Alpha, his mate. It wouldn't be official, not yet, but Alfred didn't think he'd be able to give those titles to anyone else if he lived to be a hundred.

Arthur crawled over him and kissed him again, snaking one hand beneath Alfred's shirt and over his chest. Alfred let out a soft moan as Arthur traced his pecs, paying extra attention to his nipples, but he pulled away from the kiss to glare up at him when he started fondling Alfred's belly again. He opened his mouth to tell him to stop, but Arthur spoke first.

"God, I love the off season," He said, "Yes, you look damn sexy with a six pack, but I like the bit of softness." He put his nose in Alfred's hair and inhaled deeply, "It's adorable, makes me want to hold you and never let go and pound you into the nearest surface all at once."

Alfred inhaled sharply. Arthur had always acted like he barely had a sex drive. To hear him talk like that-

"You like that? Someday I'll have to tell you every little thing that drives me wild." He reached for Alfred's belt, "When that happens… Well, I hope you have good stamina."

"Maybe we should work on that." Alfred suggested, pulling his shirt off.

"Let's."

Now that both of them were shirtless, they could finish undressing with their lips pressed together. It took a bit of awkward wiggling and Alfred almost kneed Arthur in the groin, but it was worth it not to have to pull apart. Soon both of them were very naked and very aroused and Alfred had the feeling that unless they moved quickly they'd both come just from writhing on each other.

"Lube?" Alfred asked.

Arthur grinned and reached for the bedside table, reaching in the drawer and pulling out a small bottle.

"How long has that been there?"

"I snuck it in there when you were using the bathroom."

Alfred laughed and Arthur ignored him, choosing instead to squirt a good sized glop onto his palm. He looked down at his hand for a moment, before setting the bottle down and covering the fingers on his other hand. However, even after that was done he had a lot of leftover lube on his left hand. Struck by an idea, Alfred reached up and guided Arthur's hand down to his cock.

"You're gonna have to do that eventually."

"Right. That's better than just rubbing it on your chest"

"Were you really going to-"

Arthur cut him off by letting out a high pitched whine as he began to stroke himself.

"Come on, let me have some fun too." He pouted up at his Alpha.

Arthur pulled his hand away and wiped it on Alfred's chest. Alfred glared up at him, but was then rendered unable to remember why he was mad when Arthur eased the first finger inside of him.

Alfred gasped and rolled up into the touch. He'd fingered himself before, but it felt so much better having someone else do it.

"Tell me if it's too much, okay."

Alfred nodded and willed himself to relax as Arthur went to coaxing him looser and looser. It didn't take long to get the second finger in, but that was where Alfred usually stopped when he was touching himself. Three was more of a stretch than he liked on a daily basis and it was hard to maneuver his hand like that anyway. But as he looked down between their bodies he realized he definitely wanted a third finger before trying to take _that_.

Alfred started wiggling again on the third finger. He didn't know how much further he could physically stretch. He felt his walls were already drawn as tight as possible. Then Arthur spread his fingers. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was a lot. Alfred bit his lip. This wasn't gonna work. He hadn't wanted his first sexual experience to end in a hand job, but that would be better than anal tearing. But then suddenly Arthur moved his fingers somehow and Alfred just _opened. _Even though he didn't feel as tight anymore, there was an intense wave of pleasure. Fuck, he didn't usually do that unless he was in heat. He whimpered and looked up at Arthur.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Arthur asked, not daring to move his fingers even to pull them away.

"Yeah. No, I'm good. Better than good. I'm ready."

"What?"

"You unlocked me," Alfred said, leaning his head back into the pillows and putting his arms back around Arthur's neck. "You unlocked me and I'm not your mate or in heat."

"And that's good?"

"That's _really_ good."

"You'll have to explain it to me later when I can understand science-y things."

Alfred grinned, "Good, I'd rather waste my breath screaming."

"You're a screamer?" Arthur said with an excited look on his face.

"Let's find out," Alfred replied, wrapping his legs around Arthur's hips.

Arthur kissed him again as he lined himself up and pushed in.

Alfred opened his eyes. Something just didn't feel right. Why was there no pressure? Sex was supposed to be amazing after an Omega was unlocked. It usually _was _when it happened to him. So why-

Suddenly his body closed down around Arthur. He cursed and held him tighter as waves of pleasure washed over him. God, that was almost enough to make him come on its own. Arthur didn't seem any better off. His fingers dug into Alfred's hips and he let out a long low moan. After the first wave passed, Arthur just sitting there wasn't enough. Forgetting his words, Alfred rolled his hips. Arthur got the hint and started pounding into him. Alfred leaned up and bit his shoulder.

"_Perfect," _He thought since his mouth was otherwise occupied, _"God, Artie, you feel perfect." _

"Oh Alfred," Arthur whispered, his breath hot on Alfred's neck, "Love you. Love you so much."

"Yeah," Alfred said pulling away, "Love you too."

Arthur's rhythm slowed as they looked at each other. Then at the same moment they crashed together in a wild, passionate kiss. Their teeth clacked, occasionally nicking tongues or lips, but it didn't matter. Alfred needed more. He needed so much more. He wanted to melt into Arthur, so that they were even more intimately connected and nothing could ever pull them apart. He scratched at Arthur's chest, trying to get him open so that he could side right in. In his lust-filled mind that was all that mattered, getting closer and closer and staying that way forever.

However, biology got in the way and before he knew what was happening he was coming, shuddering as he spilled all over his and Arthur's stomachs. Arthur was still going, but Alfred was content to let him keep rocking into his pliant body. He felt boneless and full and complete and fantastic. Then Arthur stiffened and cried out. Alfred felt his come squirting even deeper than his cock had reached.

Arthur collapsed on his chest and Alfred absent-mindedly stroked his hair. He wished there was more, that Arthur would swell further and knot, keeping them locked together and claiming Alfred as his mate. He wanted to feel that fullness and the pulsing stream of even more seed filling him even further, breeding him. He smiled to himself as he realized that was probably the first time he wished he was in heat. It was then that he noticed that Arthur was still hard even though he had definitely finished.

He laughed, "You're trying to knot, aren't you? You want to but you can't! I guess I don't have to ask if it was good for you too."

"Shut up." Arthur mumbled into his chest.

"Hey, it's not bad. I unlocked and you came as close as you can to knotting without heat slick. We're both terrible."

"Hmm," Arthur looked up and traced patterns on Alfred's bicep. "By the way, what did you mean by unlocking?"

Alfred blushed. "Unlocking… it normally just happens when an Omega is in heat. It's kind of like a physical mini-imprinting."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I suddenly got all tight?"

"Yeah."

"That was me locking again. Locking on you. Until I unlock again, I'm naturally going to stretch to your size. It'll be easier and quicker to get me ready."

"And I did that to you on an ordinary day," Arthur said, smiling smugly.

"Hey," Alfred said, wiggling his hips to remind them both of the way Arthur's still-hard cock was filling him. Besides, he liked the little reminder. It felt good to have him still there even if it was more comforting than arousing now.

Arthur let out a groan, "That's good."

"Glad you think so too."

"We can't stay like this though," Arthur pulled away and Alfred whimpered at the loss. "Roll onto your side. I'll slide behind you."

Alfred pouted, but rolled over. After all, the sooner he followed directions, the sooner he'd have Arthur again. Arthur nestled down behind him and carefully slid his cock back in.

"That's better," He said, nuzzling Alfred's ear, "I don't know how long this half-knot will last and it's more comfortable like this."

"Would you hold me like this if you really knotted?" Alfred asked dreamily as Arthur covered them both with the thick comforter.

"Not quite." He slid his hands down and rested them on Alfred's lower belly, "I'd hold you like this, thinking of the cute little baby I was putting in you."

Alfred shuddered, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You'd be an adorable mommy, a sexy mommy."

"You are so strange."

"I've dreamed if it for years, you know. That was one of my main fantasies, seeing you big and round with a baby, knowing it's mine…"

"Someday, Artie." Alfred said, threading his fingers between Arthurs.

"Yeah, someday."

"In the mean time do you want me to shove a pillow down my shirt when we get it on?"

Arthur groaned again, this time in annoyance, _"Goodnight, _Alfred."

Alfred laughed, "Night, Artie."

Arthur fell asleep quickly, but Alfred didn't have as much luck. He traced his finger along the mattress next to him as Arthur's breaths slowed and became steadier. He actually found that he liked puffs of wet hot air on the back of his neck. They were just as reassuring as the arms around his waist and the slowly softening cock inside of him.

He wanted what Arthur did too, he realized. He didn't just want Arthur as his partner, he wanted him as his mate in the most traditional sense. He wanted a little brood and he wanted Arthur to be their daddy. He'd make a good father, too. He was so sweet, so patient.

Alfred grabbed an extra pillow and held it close to his chest, a stand in for the child he wasn't ready to have. It was like that, curled in the middle of his future family, that he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was hard for them to be apart after that. It was almost as though they'd bonded without Alfred being in heat. Every now and then Alfred would tease Arthur, saying that they'd overcome basic biology and that Arthur had better take responsibility once he started showing. Arthur usually just laughed and smacked him lightly. It was a good way to forget how lonely they felt sometimes during the night, how even a twin-sized bed now felt far too large and too cold no matter how many blankets they used.

By the end of their first semester they could no longer stand it and got an apartment together. It was small, but it was the only one they could find in the middle of the school year and they probably couldn't afford much bigger anyway. They didn't have a bed frame, but they _did_ get a brand new queen-sized mattress. It was four flights of stairs up and the elevator was broken. Neither of them could cook well enough to make up for the lack of meal plans, so most of their diet was either canned or frozen. The window in the living room was a little drafty and there was no air conditioning.

Still, it was worth it. It was always nice to come home and know the man you loved was waiting there for you. No matter how rough the day was, Arthur just needed to come in and see Alfred on the computer or watching tv and he understood what it was all for.

Today was one of the days that Arthur needed that reassurance. When he opened the door, Alfred was singing loudly and off-key as he swept the living room floor.

Arthur blinked. Alfred usually didn't clean on his own. Normally the only way that either of them could be convinced to do it was if the other swore he would. When Alfred caught sight of him he grinned widely

"Hey, baby," He said, "How's your day been?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Arthur replied, flopping down on the couch.

"That bad, huh?" Alfred sat down beside him and set his hand on his shoulder.

Arthur just nodded.

"Well," He turned Arthur's face towards him. "Why don't I try to make it all better?"With that, he leaned down and firmly planted a kiss on Arthur's lips.

"Isn't it a tad early for sex?" Arthur asked when they pulled apart.

"No such thing." Alfred kissed him again and Arthur made no objections. "I've been waiting all afternoon, you know. I missed you. Besides, there's something new I want to try."

Arthur grinned. "Horny bastard. I bet you stretched yourself open and everything."

"Nope." He grinned devilishly, "Like I said, I wanted to try something new."

Arthur blushed. "You mean-"

"Oh yeah, I do." His smile faded. "Is that alright? I mean, we don't have to-"

"Fuck, Alfred, that is _so _wrong."

"The good kind of wrong or the bad kind of wrong?"

Arthur took fistfuls of his shirt, "The best."

He pulled him into yet another kiss, far more searing and less tender than the previous ones had been. After all, Alfred was right. It _was_ never too early for sex.

He let Alfred lead to the bedroom. After all, he _would_ be in charge that night. Once they reached the bed, Arthur pulled away to crawl toward the pillows. He stayed on his knees but lowered his chin to rest on his forearms. He turned his head and blinked slowly and seductively, as he'd seen Alfred do a thousand times. Alfred himself stood back with mouth agape and the most beautiful blush on his face.

"Do you like the view?" Arthur asked softly.

"It's beautiful." Alfred replied, crawling over his lover and kissing his ear. He was already completely hard and Arthur wasn't far behind. "I wish you were just naked. Don't wanna leave to pull your clothes off."

"Don't. Just pull our pants down."

Alfred inhaled sharply and Arthur felt his lover's cock twitch even through the thick material of their jeans. Then Alfred's hands were fumbling over his waist. Somehow he managed to unto his belt and fly. Alfred tugged harshly, bringing Arthur's pants down to just below his knees. Then he sat up for a moment and began working on his own jeans. Arthur kicked his the rest of the way off and reached for the lube on the side table. He popped it open and was about to spread it over his fingers when Alfred grabbed his hand.

"No," He whispered, "I want to do it."

Well, how could Arthur say no to that? He handed over the bottle and returned to his submissive position from earlier. Maybe if he didn't look at Alfred, the other wouldn't notice his nervousness. Arthur had never been fingered before, much less fucked. He was excited, of course, but that didn't decrease the anxiety.

He instinctively clenched when Alfred wormed his first finger inside. It felt weird. It wasn't bad exactly and it didn't hurt, but it was awfully bizarre. Maybe he just wasn't cut out for this. He was an Alpha, after all. He wasn't built to just take like Alfred was. He was about to tell Alfred to stop when he struck his prostate.

Arthur yelped and curled in on himself, slightly shocked from the jolt of pleasure.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no. It's good. It's just… intense."

"I'm glad."

Alfred leaned down to nuzzle Arthur's cheek. It was almost too sweet and too intimate for doing something so dirty. His heart swelled almost to bursting. He felt the strain in his chest in much the same way as the added stretch when Alfred carefully inserted his second finger. Arthur felt like his tongue was too thick now. He wanted to speak but the words didn't come. On the other hand, Alfred, who was usually uncharacteristically quiet during sex, was letting out a babbling stream of praises. His voice was low and breathy and unfairly sexy. And he was back behind Arthur, so solid, so strong. Arthur usually didn't like being in anything resembling a submissive position, but with it being Alfred, with it being his fantastic Omega, it was alright.

When his third finger eased inside, Alfred started stroking Arthur's side.

"I want it," Arthur said, "I want it so bad."

"'S alright," He said, "Not much more. You're almost there."

"Really? Already? I-it takes me this long to do you."

"Yeah, but I'm smaller."

"Not by much."

"We'll see about that." Alfred pulled his fingers away and then Arthur felt the tip of Alfred's blazing-hot erection pressing against his entrance.

"Yeah..." Arthur breathed.

"Whatever you want, my cute slutty little Alpha."

"Want your cock, my big, sexy, stud of an Omega."

Alfred laughed and then began carefully guiding himself inside. Arthur shuddered at every inch. If his arms weren't already collapsed he would have fallen for sure. Alfred was so wonderfully endowed. He wasn't quite as big as an Alpha, but even a Beta would be proud to be that size. Arthur had always loved his cock. He loved touching it, loved tasting it, loved teasing it, loved swallowing it so deeply that he couldn't breathe. And now, now to be taking it!

Alfred didn't quite have his self-control, though, so it wasn't long until he began thrusting. Arthur cursed and pushed himself back up so that he could fist the blankets and arch into Alfred's every movement. Alfred's arms clamped around his chest instantly. His blunt nails jabbed into Arthur's skin, but neither could care less at the moment. Alfred was too busy experiencing for the first time reaching out and taking while Arthur was blown away by the fact that he was being taken.

It was so dirty, so wrong. Alphas were supposed to lead, to guide their lovers deeper and deeper until neither could stand it anymore. Arthur wasn't supposed to enjoy being overwhelmed and pushed down by Alfred's not-inconsiderable weight. He wasn't supposed to like having a pulsing cock in his ass. But he did. And then again, the two of them had never really been normal anyway.

Maybe it was the wrongness of it, but Arthur felt his orgasm approaching quickly. Judging by the way Alfred was cursing and biting at his neck and shoulders, he wasn't far behind. Arthur knew that he was clenching, pulling Alfred tight and doing everything in his power not to let him leave. Alfred felt so much bigger this way that Arthur's head was spinning. His mind was a dervish of lust and perverseness and pleasure and the way that Alfred was thrusting along anyway made him feel powerless wasn't helping.

"Don't touch yourself." Alfred rasped out.

Arthur opened his eyes to find that he had been reaching for his neglected cock.

"You come from me fucking you, or you don't come at all. If this ain't enough, maybe I'll tie you up next time. You won't be able to do anything, just lay back and accept-"

He probably kept talking, but Arthur wasn't listening. He was too busy coming. He collapsed, cheeks burning with shame, arousal, and exhaustion. Alfred kept working him over, not seeming to care that Arthur was already done. It was good, so good to be used like that. It wasn't long until Alfred stiffened and cried out too, collapsing on top of Arthur in a happy, sated pile.

Arthur grumbled half-heartedly and wiggled so that Alfred flopped over on his side.

"What did you think, baby?" Alfred asked as he looked Arthur over.

"It was…" He hesitated, "Interesting."

"Good or bad?"

"Good. I don't know I like bottoming as much as I do topping, though."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Alfred said, fiddling with the blankets. "So not every night, but every now and then when we wanna spice things up?"

"I like that idea." He closed his eyes and nuzzled against Alfred's chest.

"What? Arthur, it's only five." He said, laughing softly.

"That's nice. Nap with me."

Alfred shook his head, but ran his fingers through Arthur's hair and covered them both.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything has to end eventually, and college was no different for Arthur and Alfred. They were both successful at tracking down jobs. By the end of the summer after graduation, Arthur was writing articles for a home and garden magazine and Alfred was going to be a third grade teaching assistant in one of the local schools. They still hadn't moved out of their little apartment. They'd both grown attached to their home, as small and in need of repairs as it was.

The only major change they had experienced came when they decided to adopt a pair of cats from the shelter. Originally they'd only planned on one, but the two of them seemed so attached to each other and so sad that they decided they had to bring them home. Fluffy and Lops- which Arthur said were dumb names, but he had wanted to call them Reginald and Phillip, so it was a good thing that the cats already responded to those names - adapted to their new family quickly. Alfred loved his fur babies, as he called them in private. They were both so sweet and soft and perfect. Even though they weren't actually their children, it helped Alfred to let out his maternal instinct and did a little to help quell the desire he had to have a child of his own.

It probably didn't help that it would be reasonable to start a family now. They were both out of school, both had steady jobs, and they had minimal loans. Alfred had run the numbers. They could buy a house and take out a mortgage that would be almost enough to completely knock out their student loans and it would even knock two percent off their interest rates. Sure, it would be a little tight for a while, but Alfred wanted it. Arthur wanted it too, if their conversations on the matter where any indication. But Arthur always said he wanted to do it "right," that he wanted to do it "traditionally." That meant that he had to wait in the dark while Arthur looked around for a house and a ring and then there was the matter of saving for it. He was in charge of the finance since he was better with numbers and he knew that even though they had some decent savings, with either one catastrophe or one major purchase it would be gone.

In spite of that knowledge, he was getting restless. Their apartment was starting to get too full. The cats helped quell his instincts, but they couldn't do everything. He wanted a house. It didn't have to be a big one, but he wanted extra rooms. He wanted a room for the cats and a room for a nursery and an actual kitchen and a little room without windows that he could nest in when he got the urge. He had been waiting to have that with Arthur since he was twelve and he was sick of it. He didn't know how much longer he could wait without losing his mind.

"You're pacing again," Arthur said. He didn't stop petting Lops or even look up from his book.

Alfred sighed and stopped. "Yeah. Maybe I should go for a run or something."

"It's raining, love. You hate running in the rain because your glasses get wet."

"Well what do you think I should do?" He asked with more venom than strictly necessary.

Arthur smiled, set down his book and stood. "Honestly, I was thinking of a solution that's a bit more permanent."

Alfred blinked confusedly. It was then that Arthur got down on one knee and pulled the black box from his pocket.

"Oh my god." Alfred said, covering his mouth with his hand. He knew Arthur was going to propose, but he had never dreamed it would be like this: in their living room on an ordinary Tuesday completely out of the blue.

"Alfred Franklin Jones, will you marry me?"

Alfred had imagined all sorts of scenarios: at the end of a romantic date, when they lay in bed together after making love, one of their "we should get married" conversations that ended in a formal proposal, on the fourth of July under the fireworks, even one of those public proposals at a restaurant or a sports game or something. But with that earnest, hopeful look on Arthur's face as he knelt there, knowing that he was doing this not while Alfred was already happy but timing it so that it would _make _him happy in the first place, somehow it was better than the rest of those situations combined. Alfred felt tears trying to form in the corners of his eyes. Part of him wanted to be snarky, to say he had to think about it or that Arthur was a week too late or just give him a flat no before pulling him into a kiss.

Instead, he just managed to say, "Yes. Yes. A million times yes."

Arthur smiled widely and slid the ring onto Alfred's finger before standing, embracing him, and kissing him with everything he had.

When they pulled apart, Alfred finally got a good look at the ring. It had a good-sized emerald in the center and two smaller sapphires on either side instead of one big diamond. There was a Celtic sort of patter etched into the band. Alfred couldn't imagine anything more perfect for Arthur. He looked at his new fiancé and smiled.

"How the hell did you do this?" He asked, stroking Arthur's face.

"After we lived together for a year I knew that this would work. I knew that we were going to be permanent. I opened a bank account I didn't tell you about and have been putting a little bit of money away every month ever since. I did some odd jobs, wrote a few small pieces, and even used some of the money I had for fun with my friends and clothes and such. I was hoping that there'd be enough for a down payment on a house after I bought the ring, but I didn't want to wait any longer." He interlaced his fingers with Alfred's. "But there's enough for a start. I've been looking around and I found a few places I think you might like."

Alfred laughed and shook his head, "You're crazy, Artie. I don't know anyone who's as old-fashioned as you are."

"You love it."

"I do." They kissed again, sweetly and tenderly, each enjoying the other's presence. "Now, let's go see about those houses. After waiting for so long, I deserve to rush a little."

Arthur groaned. "Alfred, we can't just go burst into other people's houses even if they _are _for sale."

"What do you mean? They do it all the time on TV."

"The place I think you'll like best is having an open house on Saturday. We can go and take a look then, alright?"

Alfred sighed, "Oh fine."

After all, it had already been a decade. What was a few more days?


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur and Alfred sat at the kitchen table – and oh how nice it was to have an actual kitchen table instead of just counters and a coffee table! They'd been in their new home for two weeks already and it was amazing how much of a difference the little things made – each with a pad of paper in front of them. They'd announced their engagement at the same time that they announced they were buying a real house. A good number of their friends and family members volunteered to help them move right away and even more showed up for the housewarming-slash-engagement party that followed a few hours later. But now that they were fully settled in and had finally decided where they were going to put everything and bought the few things they felt like they were missing, it was time to plan.

"You want to get married in _winter?" _Arthur asked disbelievingly, "But you _hate _the cold."

"I know, but the timing will probably be the best. It'll be easier for us if we can put the honeymoon sometime I'm already off of work."

"What about summer?"

"I don't want to wait an extra year to be your mate. I cycle in early fall and the time it feels like it's supposed to happen has been creeping forward every year."

"Right. Do we know when your winter break starts?"

"It's the twentieth, and that's a Friday."

"Right. And we already agreed on Saturday. Do you want to do it the twenty-first or wait until the twenty-seventh?"

"The sooner the better, I think. Then I'll have some time to get my head back on straight and all the homework graded before I go back."

"Okay." Arthur lifted his hand and circled the twenty-first of December on their calendar. "God, there's so much we still have to do. We have to choose who's going to stand and we have to figure out where we're buying flowers and pick a color scheme and-"

Alfred groaned.

"Come on, now, this is important."

"Artie, you know the wedding isn't for us. Not really. They're for our family, to show they approve of us and I really don't care about that."

"It's tradition, Alfred."

"I know that. But I love you. I've wanted to be your mate since my voice broke. Doesn't that count for anything? We shouldn't need permission."

"Of course it counts, love." He took Alfred's hand in his, "And we don't need _permission_. Just think of it like a party. Forget the ceremonial part. Imagine, all of our friends and family together with us just to celebrate us being together. You never hated birthday parties because you thought everyone was making a big deal about how you just happened not to die instead of something worthwhile."

"I guess. How short can we make the ceremony?"

Arthur frowned, "I wanted a full wedding, you know. I wanted the long, slow procession up the aisle and the full vows and candle lighting and all of that. We could skip out on the Bible readings, but the rest of it-"

"God, everyone is going to be staring at me for _hours." _

"Of course they will. I know I won't be able to look away."

Alfred scoffed, "You're right. I'm going to look like a bear all big and black and awkward and who would want _that_ that in a church."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're not the largest Omega in the world, Alfred, as often as you pretend otherwise. And I know you wear white better than I do, but I don't care. I want it like this. I always have. I'll think you look beautiful, and isn't the point that you don't need to worry about impressing anyone else?"

"It's not just about!" Alfred lied. "The black's for fertility, you know that. We're back to the whole 'Omegas are baby factories' thing."

Arthur smirked, "Liar."

"You know how I feel about being treated that way."

"Then why did you take the ring?"

"What?" Alfred blinked.

"Then why," Arthur repeated, "Did you take the ring?"

"I want to be your mate. And you know I want kids. I-it's just that I don't want my Nature to be the only thing people see when they look at me."

"But it won't be. No one cares about those old symbols. Do you know what this is?" He asked, tapping Alfred's ring. "It started as insurance. Alphas gave their Omegas rings first to prove to their families they can provide for a family and then so that if the Alpha died the Omega and children could survive until the Omega remarried. So I don't think that's your problem."

"Well if that's the case, smart guy, what is?" Alfred half-held his breath. He couldn't tell if it was out of fear that Arthur would see through him or a close-held hope that he would.

"You still don't see yourself properly. You're beautiful, Alfred."

"I'm all for your normal romantic sappiness, but now isn't the time for-"

"I'm not making this up, Alfred, really I'm not. You're bloody gorgeous. And I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks because, like I said before, it _doesn't matter_. They won't be kissing you and holding you for the rest of their lives. I will. In fact, maybe it's better if the rest of the world is blind, because we both know how jealous I can be and how easy it is for me to get angry. Although, I really do feel very sorry for those who can't see how beautiful you are all the time."

"If I'm always so pretty, why does it matter what I wear anyway?"

"Because I want you to feel what I see. I know you've always been self-conscious and you probably always will be, but I'm trying to fix that. And I'll keep trying. If it takes until we're old and half blind and in a retirement home somewhere, I'll convince you that you're a good Omega. The best."

"You're saying that because I'm yours."

"No. I'm not deluded. I'm just lucky. And others agree with me."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Plural? So not just my mom, then?"

Arthur laughed.

"What? I'm being serious."

Arthur looked at him in disbelief, "My God, you never heard, did you?"

"Never heard what?" Alfred asked nervously.

"The whispers in the hallway. You never heard those, or saw the looks, or- _God, _Alfred." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You have no idea how many people wanted you. In high school, in college, ever since you were sixteen."

"What?"

"There was a reason I was so worried about that baseball player. The only reason no one else made a move on you was that you were mine."

"Come on, Artie, you're not that scary."

"No, I'm not alone. But not even the biggest, stupidest most hormone-addled Alpha would want the whole Kirkland clan out for their blood. And once we went to college- well, attached Omegas give off a certain air and you had it. Everyone knew it was a lost cause. I just- I can't believe this is news to you."

"But why? I'm- I'm-"

"Alfred, fifty years of fashion can't overpower billions of years of evolutionary programming. Alphas, we know what to look for in an Omega. It's instinct and it's not a complex drive. On the most basic level we're all just searching for someone who will give us good children and take care of them. And you, Alfred, you fit that better than you realize."

"Yeah right."

"No, you do. Come here." He walked over and knelt beside Alfred's chair, "Your skin, your hair, and your eyes are all bright and clear," He ran his fingers over Alfred's cheeks, "You obviously are healthy and take good care of yourself. In most cases just that's enough, but let's go further: You've got a nice balanced face, which means you're not inbred so any children you have would have a great chance of getting good genes. You're brilliant," He kissed the top of Alfred's head, "_and _strong." He placed his hands on Alfred's broad, muscled shoulders. "And not only are those good things to pass on, but they mean you'll be good at protecting and caring for our offspring. And then, of course," He ran his fingers down and rested them on Alfred's hips, "I know you keep whining about how you're too fat down here, but most of this is bone." He pressed down gently to bring it to Alfred's attention. "They're nice and broad, perfect for carrying children." He stood. "I don't think anyone's said it like that, I don't even know if anyone's noticed all of those details consciously, but I can tell you that most Alphas who looked at you immediately filed you under 'worth pursuing.'"

Alfred's head was spinning. He didn't know what to make of it. He needed to call Matt, to see if this was true. He stood.

"Wait!" Arthur grabbed his wrist, "Please, please. I know you need to absorb this, but don't forget I'm here, alright?"

Alfred nodded dumbly and Arthur let go. Alfred shuffled away, planning to lock himself in one of the spare rooms. He had a lot of thinking to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur paced the small room where he was waiting with his family. The day had finally come. He was nervous and excited and happy and scared all at the same time and his stomach was starting to feel queasy as it tried to sort it all out. He'd grown so used to Alfred's whirling energy over the years and now that he hadn't seen him in a day (He had been kidnapped the day before by his mother and a few of his Omega friends so that they could treat him before the wedding) everything seemed too quiet and still, which only made it worse. He felt like he was walking in an empty warehouse. His steps seemed to reverberate off of every surface as though there was no carpet on the floor, no paintings of saints on the walls, and no furniture to absorb the sound.

"Will you bloody stop it?" Liam demanded, taking his hand off of the swell of his heavily pregnant belly for a moment. "You're making me dizzy."

Arthur stopped and turned to look at him, "As if you were any better off on your wedding day."

"And Erin gave me shite for it too."

Erin paused her conversation with their mother to smile proudly.

"Look," James said, placing a too-friendly arm around Arthur's shoulder, "You know what you want to say, right? You've practiced?"

"You know I have."Arthur snapped.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about." He slapped Arthur's back. "But there are some things you need to know for _after _the wedding. For example, when Alfred asks you to-"

At that point his father jumped on him too to try to give last minute advice, but Arthur stopped listening to both him and James. His mother had started chatting with Erin again. Danny and Peter were both clearly planning some nefarious scheme that would ruin everything. Liam, pacified now that Arthur was no longer pacing, sat back to watch the show and started absent-mindedly stroking his stomach once again. Something about it made him feel more relaxed. Really, it was no different from any other time the entire family was together since James's son was with his mother elsewhere and Liam's only child wasn't ready to be born yet. It was familiar and comforting like his mother's scratchy wool quilts or the scent of beef stew and old books. He'd been so busy with Alfred over the past few years that he never really had the chance to realize that he missed home at all.

Before he could stop himself, he reached out and took his father's hand.

He cut off in the middle of his sentence and looked confusedly at Arthur.

"Dad, it's okay. More than okay. I'm ready."

His father smiled back, "I know you are. You're a good man, Arthur."

Arthur just smiled and looked down at his shoes.

"It's nearly time." Liam said, standing. "We ought to get into position."

He left the room and their parents followed along with Danny and Peter in tow. Erin stayed for a moment longer and took his hand for just a moment. Arthur stared at her confusedly.

"I really do love you, you know." She wrapped her arms around him, "You're gonna be great."

With that, she pulled away as though nothing had happened and left the room as well. The door closed, leaving Arthur and James alone to wait for everything to start. Arthur's throat was suddenly very thick. All of the comfort he'd felt briefly had gone with his family.

"Come on, now," James said after a few moments, "What kind of an Alpha are you if you cry before you even see your Omega? He looks gorgeous in that suit, by the way."

"You've seen him?" Arthur asked, looking at his brother with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I'm the best man. I can see him as much as I'd like."

"You're an arse, that's what you are."

"You know, this is the perfect time to do horrible things to you, 'cause you won't care after the wedding."

Arthur felt himself blush, "You're horrid."

James just laughed. A moment later there was a quiet knock on the door. Arthur straightened up and left. His brother followed without a word.

Jesus, it looked like the entire town had come! Between himself and Alfred, they'd come up with over 200 people to invite. They were all cheering, all smiling, but that didn't do anything to slow the pounding in Arthur's chest. He wished he was wearing something darker so that if he wiped his hands on his trousers the sweat wouldn't show. He tried to make himself smile at them all, but he could only manage it for a few seconds because then the doors at the rear of the church opened and his attention was drawn there in the blink of an eye.

Arthur barely paid attention to the procession proper. He knew he should have been watching as his siblings and Alfred's closest friends walked up the aisle in pairs and flanked him, but all he could do was peek at what was coming next, hoping to catch a glimpse of Alfred. By the time Danny and Peter walked up with the rings it was very hard not to bend and crane his neck to try to look. When Kiku walked up next and stood next to Arthur, just leaving enough space for the last member of their party, Arthur was almost visibly shaking with anticipation. His heart felt like it was in his throat and he could scarcely breathe for it.

Finally, Alfred walked through the doors and time seemed to slow. Arthur inhaled deeply and his eyes widened. Alfred was more gorgeous than he had dared to dream. His skin glowed in a way normally reserved for lovemaking in candlelight and his hair had a light and airy quality that it didn't normally possess. The thing that really struck him, though, was the way that Alfred carried himself. His spine was straight and he had an easy smile on his face. As everyone started cheering, he grinned wider and raised a hand to wave as he strolled up to meet Arthur. Arthur couldn't help but focus solely on him, trying to imprint every movement and every line of his body in his memory forever.

"_This is it." _He thought, _"This is my Alfred. This is my mate. I get this for the rest of my life." _

He grinned back at him and held a hand out for him. Alfred reached out and took it, threading their fingers together. He was almost too stricken for words, but he felt like he had to say _something_.

"You look great."

"I _feel_ great," Alfred replied, squeezing his hand softly.

They exchanged a smile before turning to the priest so the ceremony could begin. Arthur knew what he was saying, but he could barely hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. He'd imagined everything slowing down and being perfect on their wedding day like it had been when Alfred walked in. He hadn't dreamed of sweaty hands and tight windpipes. Alfred didn't seem to be any better off. He was shaking with anticipation too and his palm was as hot and damp as Arthur's own. It might have been the trade off for it really happening.

Arthur followed the priest's instructions half in a daze, lighting the candles with Alfred and pinning the small corsage made of a single white rose with baby's breath surrounding it to his jacket. He didn't even notice Alfred slipping the red rose into his button hole until it was there.

Thankfully, he did manage to catch the part Peter and Danny both took a step forward and held out the pillows with the wedding bands upon them. He looked back up just in time for the priest to say, "Arthur, why do you take this man as your Omega?"

He took a deep breath and began on his speech, glad he had practiced it a dozen times the night before. "When I came here as a child, Alfred was my only friend. I was quiet and shy and bizarre and then Alfred came and spoke to me, even though he didn't need to. He brought me out of my shell and, as strange as it might sound for me to say this about my Omega, he took care of me then. He made me the man who I am today and as long as we're together we keep making each other better. After a while, I started being able to take care of him right back. We need each other now. I can't imagine life without him and I know he feels the same way about me. He is my other half, and I won't let anything take him away from me." With that, he reached forward and took his ring from the pillow, sliding it onto his left hand.

The priest turned to Alfred.

"Do you accept this claim?"

"I do. Arthur- He's stood by my side unwaveringly ever since I've known him. He accepted me when I was sure no one else would want me. When everyone else was shocked at my Nature, he simply accepted it and stayed my friend up until he turned into my boyfriend and, well, here we are."

There was soft laughter.

"It wasn't as random as that made it sound, though. I'm happy to be here. And I love him. I really do. I want to have it all with him. I want us to have a house in the suburbs with white picket fence and two and a half kids. Arthur is the best man I've ever known and I want to wake up next to him every morning and fall up asleep curled beside him every night. I never wanted to believe in soulmates. It's too cheesy, too easy, but he-" He reached forward and took the other ring. "I think Artie just might be mine."

"Then answer me, all you witnesses, do you allow it?"

The church erupted in cheers and clapping. Arthur and Alfred just smiled at each other. Alfred had little tears around the edges of his eyes and Arthur wanted nothing more than to kiss them away. He told himself that there would be time for that later when they were alone. Alfred would kill him for letting everyone know he was about to cry.

"Then so it shall be. With the blessing of the state and of God above, you have my permission to bond."

The two of them rose together and kissed. There was even more cheering, louder and more exuberant than before, but they couldn't hear it. All that existed in Arthur's world was his new husband's soft kiss upon his lips.

-0-0-0-

There was too much formality after the actual ceremony for Alfred's tastes. It was torture to stand there at the back of the church and greet everyone on their way out. At least Arthur was with him now. He had his warm arm wrapped easily around his waist and their sides pressed softly together. It was good to be with Arthur, good to have the people he loved coming up and congratulating them, but he wanted more. He wanted to go around and actually talk to them, not to hear the same words over and over and give everyone the same automatic response.

He had been so nervous before he walked out into the aisle. In spite of Arthur's constant reassurance that it would be fine, he still felt like if his stomach clenched any tighter he wouldn't be able to fit a sip of water in there (the tight undershirt he had bought to hide the vast majority of the pudge he'd put on since he had quit sports probably didn't help). But then, for some reason, when he stepped out there suddenly everything felt right. It was just like Arthur had said: he felt beautiful, fantastic. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he actually felt like a real Omega.

The part that he found most bizarre was the rush of power. He'd always seen his Nature as something that weakened him. After all, Omegas were supposed to submit to their Alphas. Everyone knew it. Everyone accepted it. But he was more than just a prize. He was a driving force. If he wanted, he could have ended everything and they would have let him. But he would never do that. He didn't want to. He was there because he wanted to be and for no other reason. He wasn't sure why it had clicked then, but it did.

For the first time he could remember, he was happy to be who he was. He was proud of it. And Arthur was happy to be there too, his _husband_ was happy. It was all because of him and that thought was just- He smiled and pressed closer against Arthur.

Finally the receiving line was over. The two of them got into their car and drove away. They made a brief stop on a side street on the way so they could trade kisses and tender touches, but sadly they had to stop before it got too heated. Still, it was enough to hold Alfred off until the reception was over.

The rest of the night was a flurry of activity. First there was mingling with all the guests, then there was cake cutting with Arthur, which went almost surprisingly well, and then there was dinner proper. Alfred tried a little of everything. Maybe he had a little too much of everything because his stomach pressed against the panels of the undershirt uncomfortably, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He mentioned it to Arthur on the side and he teased him good-naturedly about it. Alfred even found himself laughing along with him. Dinner was interspersed with speeches, more for the sake of their guests than themselves. After all, all the stories that were being told they had been there for and remembered (well, other than the part where Alfred's dad talked about the day he was born. But Alfred had heard that story plenty of times anyway and was thankful that they skipped over all of the details of how he and Matt were three days apart. His mom had never let it go that she had to wait two long days in the hospital before her labor started up again and Alfred came out. She loved to bring this up whenever she wanted Alfred to do something.)

Then there was the dancing. Alfred had been looking forward to it, actually. Of course, his idea of dancing was more along the lines of "flail around to the beat" and not "sway gently with your partner." But he got through the receiving line, so he could get through the three slow dances he had to participate in before the fun music started.

First, of course, the DJ called him up to dance with Arthur. There was more cheering and Alfred smiled.

"They really like us, don't they?"

"They want us to be happy." Arthur said simply, as he took Alfred's hand in his and wrapped his free hand around his waist.

"Are you?" Alfred asked.

"Very much so. You?"

"Of course."

He wanted to lean in to kiss him, but then the music started. Arthur looked confused for a moment but started dancing a moment later. The tune was sweet and slow. Alfred buried his face in Arthur's shoulder, deeply inhaling his scent. He had a bit too much cologne on, but then again Alfred thought that anything that covered his natural scent was too much. Besides, it was kind of cute. Arthur was trying so hard to make this perfect and Alfred had to appreciate that kind of thing. Alfred started humming along and then Arthur stiffened. Alfred looked up.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"Isn't this the song that plays at the end of Wall-e?"

"Yeah. Remember, we watched it at my place on our first date?"

"Of course I do. I felt bad that we hadn't been able to go to the dance. So when this started playing, we-"

"Yeah," Alfred breathed.

Arthur chucked, "You made our first dance after we married the same as our first dance as a couple. Why, Alfred, you're as sappy as I am."

"It's my wedding. I can be as sappy as I want."

"I wasn't complaining." They kissed and there was more cheering in the background.

Eventually the song ended and Alfred's dad came up to take Arthur's place. For the most part, he just held Alfred close, every now and then whispering something about "my baby boy, my beautiful baby boy." Alfred clutched him right back. He had never been quite as close to him as he had to his mother, but it didn't mean he loved him any less.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dad," He said softly.

"I know. It's just never easy when your kids show that they're not kids anymore. You'll understand someday. But I couldn't have wanted any more from you. You have a good house, good job, good husband, and most importantly," He kissed Alfred's forehead, "You're happy."

Alfred just smiled back at him.

He and his dad both left after that so that Arthur could take a turn or two around the floor with his mother. Alfred saw them exchanging whispers and mildly wondered what they were saying even though he knew it was probably close to what his father said to him. He took another sip of beer and sat back in his chair. He didn't think he'd have the chance to relax again for a few hours, so he would take what he had.

Liam came up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you picked a decent song for us."

"Arthur did it," Alfred said quickly.

"Right, Beta family." He pulled out Arthur's chair and sat down. "Do your relatives even know about the Omega dance?"

"The basics. I mean, everyone at least knows that they used to think male Omegas needed close contact with a pregnant Omega to have kids. It's the way a lot of fairytales start, after all."

"That's true. I'm glad they changed it to just dancing, though."

Alfred shivered, "Don't remind me. Nothing personal, but-"

"That's alright; I don't want to fuck you either. Now come on, the song's ending."

Alfred groaned, but stood and made his way with Liam over to the dance floor. They waited for Arthur and Mrs. Kirkland to finish before stepping out and taking their places. Liam took the lead and began guiding them around as soon as the music started. It was kind of awkward dancing with his brother-in-law's belly in the way, but he supposed that was part of why the pregnant Omega always led. Alfred wouldn't know where to put his hands. The baby seemed to be enjoying himself, though, if the light kicks that Alfred occasionally felt were any indication.

"What's it like?" He finally asked.

"Which part?"

"All of it."

Liam smiled. "It's nice. Heats are awful when you don't have a mate, I know, but when you do have one some of the edge is taken off. It's still desperate at the beginning, but you feel fantastic during the breaks. Arthur's anal retentive, so I'm sure he'll take good care of you then. As for being pregnant-" He winced a little bit, "That's not always so nice. In the beginning you've got morning sickness and dizziness and plenty of other symptoms, and then you're lugging around something very heavy that constantly tries to kick its way out of you. It's worth it, though. Alphas love seeing their mates like this, and when the baby is just squirming instead of attacking it's just-" He smiled, "I can't explain it too well, but it's good, Alfred. You'll understand when it happens."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." He grinned. "I guess Artie and I should get to work then, huh?"

"Just not where I can hear, alright? It was bad enough living with him when he was in his wet dream phase. Every night I'd wake up hearing 'Oh Alfred!' I'm probably a bit desensitized by this point, but it's still annoying."

The music ended and Arthur came up and tapped his brother on the shoulder, "I'd like my husband back now, please."

"You can have him." Liam took a step back. "I'm going to go let my wife coo over me some more before she explodes." He waved and walked away from the dance floor and back towards his table.

A more upbeat song started playing and suddenly they were surrounded by a sea of bodies. Alfred started laughing. Now _that _was more like it.

By the time the DJ played the last song, Alfred's feet were throbbing in the best way. He and Arthur said their farewells to everyone and retreated upstairs with their wedding gifts in tow.

"Alright," Arthur said, double checking the number on the keycard envelope, "This is it."

He swiped it through the reader and stepped inside. Alfred followed, dragging the bellhop cart stacked with ivory boxes. He had to blink twice as he entered, just to make sure his tired eyes weren't playing tricks on him. The room was bigger than any he'd seen in a hotel, almost twice the size of their room at home. There was a hot tub in one corner and along the opposite wall there was the biggest bed Alfred had seen in his life, done up in white linens with a sheer canopy above it. There were several lamps which filled the room with pleasantly warm light. It was beautiful but not overdone. He'd heard horror stories and seen pictures of places that put rose petals everywhere and had disgusting heart shaped pink pillows, so he was incredibly grateful.

"Oh wow," Arthur said softly. "Where are we even supposed to start?"

"Can we open presents?"

Arthur snorted. "We're in a fantastic honeymoon suite and you want to open presents. What are you, five?"

"If you want to be all adultish, we can have that champagne while we do it."

"Well, just the boxes would be alright." However, he did pour the drinks for them.

Alfred grinned and threw himself into tearing paper away. Arthur was sitting back and shaking his head but Alfred didn't care. Most of the gifts were practical: a better microwave, a nice set of dishes for special occasions, that sort of thing. There were, however, a few more unusual gifts in the mix, including a very interesting mix of sex toys from Francis and a whole crib (some assembly required) from Alfred's mother. They didn't need more than a look to decide they weren't going to talk about those for the rest of the night. Arthur insisted upon cleaning up the scraps of paper and putting the gifts back in a neat pile before they did anything else. Thankfully, though, the payoff came then.

"Say," Arthur said softly, wrapping his arms around Alfred from behind, "What do you think of giving that hot tub a try?"

"You know," Alfred said back, letting his voice drop lower than usual, "I wasn't expecting it, so I don't have a swimsuit."

"That's good. I don't either." He kissed Alfred's ear gently and reached up to help him ease out of his jacket.

He draped the jacket over a chair and took his own off while he was at it. Alfred undid his bowtie and slipped it out of his collar. He slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Arthur hummed happily and began to mimic his actions, but adding a bit of flourish as he slid his suspenders off of his shoulders. Alfred dropped his shirt and Arthur stepped forward to run his hand down Alfred's front.

"Is this what was holding you in?" He asked softly.

Alfred blushed, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, love, I know your body better than my own. And yes, you were beautiful, but I missed your real body when I was pressing against you. Now come on," He placed his hands on Alfred's hips, "Give it to me."

"God, you have the world's worst fat fetish, you know that?"

"I have an Alfred fetish. I thought you'd appreciate that."

Alfred rolled his eyes but reached back to undo the ties and zipper that held the undershirt on.

"Oh yes," Arthur whispered, setting his hand back on Alfred's chest, "There, there is my lovely Omega."

"If you get a show, I want one too."

Arthur chuckled and slipped off his shirt, showing off his slim frame. Alfred wrapped his arm around him, tracing the familiar ridges of his spine.

"Come on, though," He said, pulling away, "I thought we were going skinny dipping first."

"Oh, that's right!" Arthur turned away and quickly undid his pants.

Alfred followed suit, trying not to look at Arthur's ass because he knew that would make him hard early. He started the bubbles and slid in with a sigh. Arthur casually strolled over and Alfred tried to just admire his body's beauty on a purely aesthetic level. There was no inch of wasted space. Everything came together perfectly, making his movements sleek and smooth. The sharp, striking lines of his face continued throughout the rest of his body but did so without making him look overly sharp. Normally, Alfred would have kept admiring him on that level, but he was currently too distracted by his cock. It was just sitting there innocently at the moment, another part of Arthur, but Alfred was imagining how sweet it was when it was hard and desperate for Alfred's touch. He loved Arthur's cock. It still fit him as well as the first time they'd made love, just wide enough to give him a pleasant stretch after all those years and just long enough to make it perfect for sucking and perfect for fucking. It filled him with pride to know that no one else had seen it like that and no one else ever would.

Arthur was blushing bright red as he slid in the water across from him, "Don't stare like that."

"Why not? You oogled me all the way up the aisle."

"I did not!"

"Oh yes you did. You had your 'dear God, I want to rip his clothes off but I know there's no way I could get away with it right now' face on."

"My what?"

"See? And that's your 'I am so confused and embarrassed and turned on all at once' face. You have very descriptive facial expressions, Artie. I like it." He scooted over and kissed Arthur's cheek. "It's cute."

"I don't want to be cute."

"Neither do I, but hey." He shrugged.

"You are so strange sometimes." Arthur said, smiling.

"You love it."

"I do." He took his arm and draped it over Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred leaned over and rubbed his cheek against Arthur's.

Arthur returned it by bumping his forehead softly against Alfred's temple.

Alfred leaned into the touch and took Arthur's hand in his, tracing the ring he'd left on.

Arthur tilted his head upwards to press his lips to Alfred's hairline.

They exchanged small, sweet kisses and touches for a few more moments until Alfred finally gave in and kissed Arthur full on the lips. However, it was Arthur that chose to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth and easing his tongue past Alfred's lips. Alfred moaned and guided Arthur into his lap, his body nearly weightless in the water. Alfred moaned as he felt the tip of Arthur's waking cock rub his stomach.

"Come on, love," Arthur whispered, pulling away, "We've got a perfectly good bed just over there."

"Carry me." Alfred teased.

He didn't expect Arthur to get up and say "Alright."

He climbed out of the tub, and if he looked good going in, he was drop dead gorgeous coming out with the water dripping off and his face red from the heat of the tub and lust, not to mention his slowly thickening cock. Still, as much as Alfred wanted to knock him over and impale himself on that perfect cock over and over, if Arthur wanted to play along Alfred would humor him.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," Arthur instructed. You'll have to hold up most of your weight that way." Arthur did what he asked. "Good. Now on the count of three, you'll jump and lift your legs and I'll catch you."

"We're going to fall and die," Alfred said.

Arthur just ignored him, "Alright. One, two, three!"

Alfred fully expected to fall back to the ground, so it was fairly surprising when he felt Arthur's arms beneath his thighs and in the middle of his back. It was strange. He hadn't been carried since he was a little kid. It felt nice to have Arthur holding him. It felt safe, right. He pressed his face into Arthur's shoulder.

"Alfred," Arthur said, his voice strained, "You need to support yourself more."

"Right, Sorry." He pulled harder on Arthur's neck, taking some of his weight off of his arms.

"That's better."

Arthur began to walk towards the bed, rocking Alfred just a little bit as he moved. Alfred wanted to snuggle up against his chest, but he didn't want to distract Arthur and risk falling. It didn't take long for Arthur to reach the bed. He set Alfred down gently and straightened up to look at him. Alfred left his arms over his head where he'd let them drop once he hit the sheets and allowed one leg to fall to the side, just giving Arthur a peek of his opening.

Arthur inhaled sharply, "Oh God, what did I do in a past life do deserve _you?" _

"You must have rescued a _lot _of puppies," Alfred teased.

"I suppose that could work." He crawled over Alfred and kissed him along his jaw. Alfred whined and arched off of the bed, wanting as much contact with Arthur as possible.

"Pushy." Arthur teased.

"Someone's got to be. You'd just read me sonnets until I fell asleep."

"I remember you quite enjoying that last time."

"Last time you were in period costume, I wasn't in the mood for sex, and I was eyeing your legs the whole time anyway."

"Point taken. You do know that I'll never tire of playing with you, though, right?"

"That's good. We've got a lot of time to fill. And speaking of filling-" He reached for the small bag of essentials he'd put on his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

Arthur smiled and took it, spreading a liberal amount on his fingers. He lifted one of Alfred's thighs with his clean hand and began working the other between his husband's cheeks. Alfred let out small happy noises and closed his eyes. Arthur knew what he was doing. His motions were familiar, comforting but just keeping the edge of arousal there. His fingers brushed his most sensitive spots gently, as though he was running his fingers along a statue to feel its familiar curves and smoothness. He didn't need Alfred to tell him when to add a second finger or a third. He could tell from touch and facial expressions alone. He moved at the perfect speed, always stretching Alfred just a little bit, consistently sending jolt after jolt of pleasure straight down Alfred's spine. It wasn't long until Alfred was thrusting back onto his fingers and his cock stood fat and tall. He was almost obscenely desperate and they hadn't even gotten to the main event.

Arthur pulled away and Alfred allowed himself to open his eyes and look down their bodies. Oh yes, there was his prize. He licked his lips, eyes fixed on his husband's huge, dripping erection. When he was younger, he always used to pretend his toys were Arthur's cock, but he never had any idea. Now he could scarcely imagine how he got off on anything else.

He looked back up at Arthur's face and, _God, _he looked like he was ready to eat him. Arthur smiled down at him and Alfred smiled right back. He lifted his hands to touch Arthur's face and then Arthur just smiled and brought one hand down to guide himself home. They both sighed happily as they slid together. Arthur settled himself on top of Alfred and Alfred wrapped his legs against the small of Arthur's back. Neither of them moved for a moment, both perfectly content to feel the completeness of being intimately together with their mate.

They both moved in the same instant, Arthur pulling back just as Alfred rolled his hips away. Then when all that was left was the flaming hot tip of Arthur's cock, the wide part pressing just slightly against the back of Alfred's opening, they crashed together again. Alfred gasped, unable to sort the different pleasures that came from being so full again, Arthur brushing his prostate on the way in, and his cock rubbing against Arthur's smooth belly. Even if he could tell them apart, he didn't have time because then they were pulling apart again, starting a rhythm just a hair slower and sweeter than their usual one. Their lips found each other again. They sucked each other's tongues and nipped each other's lips, neither caring about the need for oxygen.

Alfred felt a tightness much sweeter than the kind he had before the wedding begin to coil in his belly. He closed himself down over it, pulling Arthur in deeper and increasing the pressure on him, both because it came naturally and he knew it helped Arthur come closer to when he did.

Arthur pulled away and hissed, "Dammit, I don't wanna stop."

"Don't. Keep fucking me. Keep going forever."

"No, I wanna knot."

"Do it. Fill me with cum until you fill me with a baby. You keep saying I'll be sexy pregnant."

"You will. So sexy. I'll put you on your knees and fuck you so hard your belly swings. I'll have you ride me so I can watch the baby move when I'm showing him where he came from."

Alfred shuddered. Maybe there was more to his husband's favorite fetish than he thought, "Do it. Put a baby in me now."

Arthur tried. It really seemed like he tried. He forced himself as deep as he could and came. Alfred felt several bursts of hot sticky come that pushed him over the edge too. Even when they were both laying there trying to catch their breaths, Arthur was still hard and still coming. Well, that was a fairly good indication, wasn't it?

"Oh Arthur," Alfred whispered, holding back a laugh. He kissed the top of Arthur's head. He was just so cute sometimes.

"That's not fair. I can't stop it when you talk like that."

"I don't mind. I like it when you try to knot."

"What if it actually happened?" Arthur mused, stroking Alfred's sides, "You didn't get an injection this month, right?"

"Yeah. It probably wore off some time over the last week. 'Course, I'm not due for another six months, but…"

"I would be so happy." Arthur said, "It would have been perfect. There'd be no waiting around, no awkward time of wondering when your heat would come."

"It'd be some wedding present, huh? And it would be so romantic, perfect for your kid."

"You're as bad as I am."

"I am not."

"I'm not the one who made our wedding dance something from a kid's movie because we watched it on our first date."

"Yeah, but you liked it."

"I did."

By that time, Arthur had started to deflate, so he pulled out and got out of bed. Alfred shimmied under the sheets and watched as Arthur went to turn off the lights. He turned onto his side and a few moments later Arthur slipped back behind him, finding his way back easily in spite of the darkness. Alfred tipped his head to the side to get one last kiss before closing his eyes and relaxing back into Arthur's warm and waiting body.

Arthur's cock was still a little hard; Alfred could feel it where his behind rubbed against it. It wouldn't be stirring again, though, and was softening by the second. He found himself agreeing with Arthur, thinking of how sweet it would be if they conceived a child on their wedding night, how fantastic it would feel once the wait was over.


	9. Chapter 9

One day the following summer, Arthur came home to see Alfred waiting in the front room, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet with a wide grin on his face. Well, that could only mean trouble.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked, closing the door behind him.

"It's not what I did. It's what we're gonna do."

"Now I'm really scared." Arthur set his briefcase on the coffee table. "Can I at least get a kiss before you tell me what you've signed us up for?"

"Yeah." Alfred leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips, but instead of pulling away he leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "It's coming. I'm in pre-heat."

Arthur gaped at Alfred as he pulled away. His knees felt week.

"We've got a week until you get pregnant." He said.

"I know! It's a little early, yeah, but I guess the rest of me is anxious for this too." He wrapped his arms around Arthur.

"Ba- Alfred, we're going to have a baby."

Alfred laughed at him and took his hand, "Come on. I started on the nest. I took some of the things from our bed, but I figure you'll probably still sleep with me so it'll be alright. Other than that, it's just throw pillows and a few of my sweaters. I thought you might want to help."

"Of course I want to help! I should go back out. If you're nesting I have a few things I need to-"

"No you don't. Stay home for a while, will ya?"

"Aren't you supposed to want your distance?"

Alfred paused and turned to look at him. "Arthur, we're more than just our instincts. You know that."

"I do, but-"

"I don't care what your parents did. I don't care what tradition is. All I care about is that you're my husband and my best friend and I want to show you this. Now come on." He smiled again, as carefree and excited as when they were children, and tugged him deeper into their house.

When they entered the bedroom, Arthur couldn't help but sputter.

"What?" Alfred asked over his shoulder.

"When you said you took some things from the bed, I didn't think you meant that you _cannibalized _it."

Alfred looked back at it: just the frame and the box spring were left. There was no sign of the mattress, blankets, or pillows. "I didn't cannibalize it. It'll be fine." With that, he opened the small door that led into the nesting room.

Alfred entered and flopped down in the middle of his nest, looking very proud of it. Arthur had to admit, it looked much better than his last attempt. It probably helped that he had a real space for it, with a low ceiling and small dimensions so that their mattress (Arthur didn't know how Alfred had gotten it in position like that and he really hoped Alfred wouldn't ask him to bring it back out after the baby was born) covered the entire floor except for where Alfred had put a small shelf unit which was already half-full of soup and granola bars. The nest itself wasn't quite done, but what Alfred had finished looked nice and sound.

"What do you think?" Alfred asked eagerly.

"You've done a good job." Arthur admitted, kicking off his shoes and crawling in to lie next to Alfred. "It looks like we might not have enough materials right now, but it'll be lovely when it's done."

"That's where you come in." He petted Arthur's hair. "I was thinking we'd finish gutting the house, order some Chinese, and then go to the store to get those last few things."

Arthur smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, but first…" Alfred leaned forward and gently bumped their foreheads together before tilting his head to nuzzle Arthur instead. Arthur touched him back, carefully running his hands along his sides and just holding him. Their legs tangled just a bit and Alfred laughed softly.

"So long," Alfred said. "Goddammit, I'm so happy, Art."

"I'm happy too," Arthur whispered in reply.

"God, I'm not even pregnant yet."

"Yeah," his fingers danced across Alfred's lower belly, "What will you do when we first know for sure?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure you'll like it."

"I like this as it is."

"You'll like that more. I'm sure my horny, pregnant brain will be able to come up with something."

That perfect, familiar image of a flushed, swollen Alfred crawling over him filled Arthur's brain and he shuddered with excitement. As much as he enjoyed cuddling, he liked the idea of that a lot more.

"Come on, then," He said, standing, "We've got work to do."

"Getting the nest done won't make my ovaries grow in any faster, you know," Alfred said. He stretched lazily and let out a satisfied groan and _oh, _he shouldn't have been so sexy when he was in pre-heat.

"No, but if we're sleeping here tonight I want it in good shape." He bent down to kiss Alfred one more time and then he left for the linen closet.

For the next few hours, all he did was bring Alfred everything he could think of. He started with blankets and spare pillows, but he never really realized how much soft material was actually in a nest. Even though Alfred was going off of his instinct alone, picking location from nothing more than gut feelings, it was coming together like he'd done it a hundred times. Arthur stepped in and made suggestions a few times, but it was almost purely Alfred's creation. When they ran out of normal materials, Arthur began to pull extra towels and sleeping bags. Eventually, all that was left was the cushions on the couch and the winter coats, but they would need both of those once winter started. Thankfully, by that point the nest was nearly complete. Arthur actually left on his own. What fun was helping your mate build a nest if you couldn't surprise them, after all?

He paced through the store for hours. To had been easy to find the essentials: bits of soft and fluffy fabric for Alfred to tuck into empty spaces, several more pillows, a massive, soft blanket to throw over them, and a few nicer things to serve as his favors. He was very proud of that last group. He's chosen a pillow that could be heated in the microwave to help with aches and cramps, a big bag of Alfred's favorite chocolates, a firm pillow that was shaped to first make being mounted more comfortable and then to help support Alfred's back once the baby got heavy, and a fairly silly blanket with superheroes on it that he knew Alfred would love. He was glad that he had the chance to pick them all at once. That way even if he couldn't get to the store Alfred would have something new to be happy and excited about every day. He was excited to be able to present his mate with favors, even though he'd already been chosen and they'd lived together for years.

The only problem was that he didn't quite have enough. Omegas had five days between when they figured out they were going into heat and when it finally happened. That meant he had one more piece to find. Nothing felt right, though. None of the bedding was special enough, and there wasn't any other food that Alfred liked enough that could sit.

Eventually he wandered over to the baby section. He and Alfred had promised to stay out of it as much as possible. Everything was too bright and pastel-y for their taste. They both preferred rich colors and the baby wouldn't remember anyway. Still, he was out of other ideas. He looked for something, anything that would be right to give his mate. His eyes raked across the rows of items without really seeing them. Everything just put him off. It was when he caught something that _wasn't _completely washed out from the corner of his eye that he finally actually paid attention.

It was a stuffed rabbit about a foot long. He wasn't sure what drew him to it. It was still a pale green, far brighter than most of what they'd picked. He knelt down to get a better look before carefully taking it into his hands. The material was soft and the eyes were embroidered so it would be safe even for a newborn. It had a pair of little wings on the back that had a crinkly material inside and one ear rattled while the other jingled. He smiled at the toy and set it in the cart, happy that he could finally return to his waiting Omega.


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred didn't wake up until midmorning that day. Really, that was par for the course. He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep once his heat started, so it was better to stock up beforehand. That was the nice part of having his heat when he wasn't working: he could just stay home, fix up his nest, and prepare himself. The one downside was that Arthur still had to go to work, so more often than not now he was waking up alone.

That morning it hit him especially hard. The fact that the first thing he saw was an empty pillow instead of a messy, perfect mop of blond hair struck him deep in the gut. He rolled over and buried his face in Arthur's pillow. He gave out a whine that was high pitched and needy. Why did he have to go? Why couldn't he just stay here and spread him and fill him up with that massive, Alpha cock and _damn _that was making him wet and-

Oh.

He slowly reached behind himself and slid a hand down the back of his pajama pants. He'd already let out so much slick that he didn't even have to slide his fingers against his entrance to feel it. He wasn't supposed to go into heat until the next day, but there was no denying what it was. His body really was as eager as the rest of him. He could already tell it was going to be more intense than usual, but he was expecting as much After all, he was fully mature now and he'd picked a mate, so it was no wonder his body was reacting so much more strongly. After all, this time he was finally fucking getting mated and his body knew it. He'd be bred. As soon as Arthur came back he'd tackle him to the ground and fuck him and fill him with that hot, sweet seed until they -

"_No," _He thought to himself, _"Not yet, first things first." _

He pulled off his pants and underwear, glad to have the slimy, disgusting things off of his body. He tossed them near the door so that Arthur would get a good whiff of Alfred's scent when he first came in. He took his shirt off next and tucked it away into the nest so that it would be easy to find if he got cold. His own scent was starting to affect him, reminding him of what was happening, what _would _be happening. He teased his nipples before slowly reaching down towards his cock. He was already so hard, so needy. He gave himself a few strokes and whined. It wouldn't be enough. It was never enough when he was in heat. He needed-

Oh right, Arthur didn't know yet. He picked up his phone and called him. He answered on the first ring.

"Is it time?" He asked, his voice sharp and eager.

Alfred felt a rush of arousal go straight down his spine and cause his hole to clench around nothing. Oh god, just _hearing _his Alpha talk like that with so much goddamn _authority _made his cock twitch and his entrance tighten around nothing.Thankfully, Arthur must have interpreted his gasp as a positive.

"I'll be right there, love," He said quickly, "Don't fret. Drink lots of water and eat something. I'll be home in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Alfred repeated, reluctantly pulling his hand from his cock. He needed to come, but if he brought himself off without Arthur he knew he'd just be in trouble. Arthur would fill him so good if only he could _wait. _He focused on doing what Arthur had asked him too, the knowledge that he obeying his Alpha good enough to hold off the need for a little longer.

He propped himself up on his elbows and reached for a water bottle. He was glad they'd stocked up like that. It was so much nicer when everything was within arm's reach. He rummaged around a bit more and found a protein bar. It would be good enough for now. He knew Arthur would be force-feeding him for the next week, after all.

Hey, that could be kind of hot, actually: Arthur pressing something warm and good-smelling against his lips as he whispered, "Come on. Be a good boy and I'll let you put something better in your mouth…"

He shuddered. No, no, not yet. He had to wait for Arthur. It wouldn't be long. But oh, the need _burned. _Water, just focus on the water. He lifted the bottle to his lips and began to take small sips, stretching out the task so he had less time to be distracted. He closed his eyes. Oh wow, it was almost as good as masturbating would have been. It only made sense with how much he had leaked over the night, but how had he missed how hot and dry his throat was? He ended up chugging the first down and grabbing a second, which he dealt with just as quickly.

With a pained moan, he fell back and threw the bottle to the side. His stomach was stretching uncomfortably, trying to deal with the sudden rush of a liter of water. Alfred was thankful that he didn't have any clothes holding him in and prayed that he'd absorb it quickly so that he didn't throw up when he and Arthur started getting rough. Arthur was such a worrywart he'd probably be unwilling to touch him for the rest of the day and he would just _die _if that happened.

He whined and looked pitifully up at the ceiling. He felt too full and too empty and too hot and too cold and too lonely and too cramped all at once. He was starting to remember why he hated heat. He just hoped to God that having an Alpha made it better like everyone had told him his entire life.

After a few more agonizing minutes, Alfred heard the door unlock downstairs. Arthur called his name and another wave of arousal rolled through him, displacing of his other needs. He began to let out high pitched keening noises. He knew that Arthur knew exactly where he was, but he couldn't help it. Besides, maybe it would urge him on; spark some instinct deep in his brain so that when he came in he'd already be hard as a rock and half way knotted. His ears strained to hear Arthur moving downstairs, desperate to keep tabs on him. When he heard the tell-tale thuds of Arthur almost running up the stairs his voice rose even higher. He'd never been more desperate for anything in his life.

The door burst open and Alfred took in the sight of his Alpha. His face was red and his brow beaded with sweat. His pupils were blown so wide that the green was almost swallowed by black. Then there was that smell, that deep, musky smell. He whimpered, invoking Arthur's instinct to protect and care for his mate and Arthur fell upon him, devouring his neck and covering it with lovebites. Alfred's eyelids fluttered and he moaned. Oh yeah, Arthur would be so good, he'd fill him so well.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, pulling away and, _fuck, _why did he pull away?

"Fine." Alfred said quickly, "Just get rid of these." He tugged on Arthur's shirt and his mate stood and swore a blue streak.

He literally tore his shirt away. Alfred saw the buttons scatter and groaned appreciatively. Arthur yanked his fly down and Alfred tugged at his thighs to make the material slide down faster. Once Arthur was naked, he growled and pinned Alfred down to rut against him. Alfred growled back and squirmed to try to get free. Yeah, he wanted Arthur on him, but this wasn't right. He had to be mounted. Face to face wouldn't quell the itch.

"Dammit," Alfred hissed, "Let up!"

Arthur looked at him confusedly.

"Never thought I'd be leading you through this."

"Well, I never exactly _watched-" _

"Up!" Alfred commanded.

To his surprise, Arthur backed up like he'd been struck. Alfred didn't let himself pause for more than a moment, though, and he quickly flipped over and got onto his hands and knees. He crossed his wrists and set his head on them, leaving his ass up and spread in clear invitation. The air felt cold against his opening, but he had to present himself, had to display so that Arthur would take him properly. Thankfully, he wasn't cold for long because within two seconds Arthur was back, draping himself over his Omega, surrounding him in warmth and Alpha scent. Alfred mewled appreciatively he felt Arthur's gorgeous cock slide between his cheeks, just teasing at his entrance but not giving him what he wanted.

"How much do you want this?" Arthur whispered, "Tell me, what would you do for me to fuck you right now?"

How could he bear to play that game? Alfred had almost passed out because he needed a knot so badly and Arthur was fucking teasing him. Alfred was wet, he was horny, and he wasn't going to put up with his shit. He bucked backwards, taking Arthur all the way to his base. Arthur gasped in a combination of surprise and pleasure and Alfred just sighed happily. He was full, and in heat that was the best state in the world. No Alpha could fight off the urge to mate when they were balls-deep in a fertile Omega.

"I'd do that, baby."

As an answer, Arthur bit into his shoulder and started moving. His teeth stung, but it made Alfred shudder and moan. Normally he hated being bitten. Pain wasn't really his thing. But now it was about being marked, being claimed by his Alpha and at that moment he couldn't remember wanting anything else in his life. Besides, if he thought being _full _had been good, being fucked was even better so Arthur could do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't stop. 

It felt tight, so tight. Was Arthur already bigger, or was Alfred just clenching more tightly? Who cared? Even at that he needed more. He needed Arthur's knot buried deep inside, stretching him big and wide and finally, _finally _breeding him. Everything he had was centered on holding Arthur inside, clamping down to give him the friction he needed to come even with the disgusting amount of slick he was producing.

"So good," Arthur breathed, finally pulling away from Alfred's shoulder, "You're so good, Alfred. The perfect Omega. All I've ever wanted."

Alfred just replied with another high pitched whine. Even as he was, on his knees with his legs spread and desperate for Arthur's knot, the compliments were embarrassing him as much as they were spurring him on. How was Arthur talking? Alfred's mind was so cloudy he could barely focus on anything other than the fantastically merciless pounding he was receiving. And it wasn't just Arthur's mouth that he was running, his hands couldn't stay still. They were sliding up and down Alfred's underside, trying to touch all of him at once. He massaged his belly, pinched his nipples, stroked his cock, rubbed his thighs, even occasionally traced where they were joined. Alfred wanted to writhe under him. It was almost too much. He had to get away or he was going to explode. His body wouldn't let him, though. Every time he wanted to pull back his body slammed forward, leaning into Arthur's every touch. The pleasure built until it touched on pain and then pressed past it, overloading everything in Alfred's brain as Arthur rocked him to his first orgasm.

After that, surprisingly, everything got easier. Usually coming left Alfred oversensitive, but this time since he'd already been dragged there he was thrown back again. Like his eyes adjusting to a bright light, suddenly everything was okay. He felt relaxed, loose. He let his eyes flutter closed and just breathed. Arthur's frantic thrusting was alright now, comforting even. Alfred started to notice little high-pitched squeaks between the low, throaty praises and smiled. His Alpha was cute, so cute.

His arousal was starting to come back, but it felt closer to normal now. He rolled his shoulders and pushed his upper half from the blankets. Arthur was moving at a less even pace than usual, but it was still him. Alfred sighed contentedly. He hadn't wanted to be fucked for the past week, and he wondered what had possessed him to want to go without for so long.

When he felt Arthur start to swell near his base Alfred held perfectly still. A grin broke out across his face. This was it. He felt his insides growing tighter again, wanting to pull his mate in and keep him there forever. Arthur pressed his lips to Alfred's unbitten shoulder and clutched his hips, his nails digging in to Alfred's skin like his teeth had before.

They lasted three more strokes before Arthur buried himself all the way to the hilt and came. The sudden rush prompted Alfred to come, pumping his mate for even more than he already would have spilled. Arthur's cock swelled and Alfred closed around him, leaving them unable to part.

Alfred's eyes fluttered closed. Now this, this was bliss. He thought normal orgasms were good and the afterglow then to die for, but they were nothing at all like relieving the consuming pressure of his heat and then built on by that constant stream of come, rushing hot against his cervix. Since this was their first coupling, he knew his body would be absorbing some of it. Arthur was flooding him to the point that every inch of his insides would be covered in his sweet, sweet seed. Then no one would question their relationship. Anyone who smelled Alfred would know he was taken, even if they didn't actually know him, to know that he was allowing himself to be owned by no one but the best Alpha in the world.

"I'm yours," He whispered, "Officially now. You're my Alpha, my master."

"You're no one's servant," Arthur replied. "We're partners. Equal."

"If that's what you want."

"It is. The only difference is that while I have the responsibility to give you babies and make sure they and you are cared for, you just let them have your body."

"Do it. Keep me stuffed. I wanna have either your cock or your baby in me forever."

"If there were ever any doubts as to why Omegas are considered legally impaired while they're in heat…" Arthur murmured, leaving a trail of kisses over Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred didn't really care. As long as Arthur kept pouring seed into him, giving him all he needed to make a baby, he could say whatever he wanted.

They kneeled in that same position for a few moments more until Arthur carefully maneuvered them onto their sides. He took one of Alfred's hands in his own and kissed each of his knuckles.

"Thank you," He whispered, "Thank you so much."

"I should be thanking you. I've never felt so good during heat. I've never felt so human, so much like me."

Arthur just hummed softly and buried his nose in Alfred's hair. He dropped his hands and his fingers walked down to his belly.

"You thinking about the baby too now?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, that's what this is for. I'm marking you as my mate, first by painting your insides and then by putting a child in you. I'm breeding you, love." Hearing those words from his Alpha's mouth made Alfred shiver. "That's right. By this time tomorrow we'll have made our child for certain. How close is my seed to your egg? Do you think it's happened already?"

Alfred smiled, "I think it's already growing in there. You're gonna make me so big. It's gonna be so heavy."

"It'll be beautiful."

"Of course it will, with you for a daddy. I never said I'd mind carrying it around, after all."

"Oh! I almost forgot." Arthur turned away for a moment to grab something behind him. Alfred propped himself up to look and saw him reaching for his briefcase. Once he had it, he set it in front of Alfred with a smile.

"What is this?"

"I had one last favor for you. I had it with me so I could give it to you as soon as I got home. Well," He kissed Alfred's ear, "Obviously that didn't happen, but…"

Alfred opened the case carefully to find an adorable stuffed rabbit. He took it out and ran his fingers across it, feeling its soft fur.

"I'm guessing it's for the baby."

"That's right. I thought it was very nice and neutral so no matter what it ends up being-"

"Yeah." He shut the case and pushed it away, keeping the bunny pressed against his chest. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Alfred turned his head and they kissed, long and slow and just so damn _happy. _A younger Alfred would have pointed out that it was clichéd, that the kiss enough was hurl-worthy, never mind the mix of slick and come that was covering their bodies and seeping down into the nest. The current Alfred couldn't help but agree any more than he could help loving it all in spite of that.


	11. Chapter 11

By the end of the heat, Alfred could say with complete and utter certainty that it was much better with a mate. Arthur was so sweet, so protective. Even the breaks between the periods of insane lust, which were getting longer and longer, he stayed close: kissing him, holding him, making sure he ate and drank and took care of himself. It felt good to just lie there limply and let Arthur take charge. He loved the gentle heat that his body put off, a constant reminder that he was right there and would _stay _right there, breeding him as often as he wanted and caring for their children. He loved his scent, thick and musky and so _everywhere, _even soaked into Alfred's own skin. He loved the warmth that swam through his veins whenever he heard the soft, wordlessly happy noises that Arthur let out when he was taking care of him. And, of course, he loved the wild, passionate, seemingly endless sex. It made him feel whole and utterly content. Arthur touched him so carefully, so gently, like he was something to be treasured, and positively worshiped him.

Once the end of the heat neared, he finally managed to convince himself and Arthur to allow him to take a bath. He sighed as he eased into the hot water. They'd started to get creative with their positions, and although it added a whole new dimension to their pleasure, Alfred's back and limbs had gotten awfully sore. He felt his muscles begin to loosen as soon as he laid back.

Arthur, loathe to leave his side for even the hour or so it would take him to soak the sweat and come and slick from his skin, knelt beside the tub, looking slightly concerned.

"What are you worried about?" Alfred asked, lifting a hand and cupping Arthur's cheek, "I'm right here."

"I'm not worried," Arthur scoffed, turning bright red. "Why would I be?"

"I don't know why you worry about half of the things you do." Arthur opened his mouth, most likely to claim that he was no worrywart (although anyone who had been in the same room for ten minutes would testify to the opposite), but Alfred held a washcloth out to him. "Why don't you give me a hand?"

"You can bathe yourself, I'm sure." Arthur said, dampening the cloth in the bathwater nonetheless.

"I can. But I'm in heat and you're my Alpha. You're not gonna have a chance to do this again until I cycle again in, what, five years?"

"That's true." He began to run the damp cloth over Alfred's chest, helping to wipe away the residue that had accumulated on the skin over the past few days.

Alfred hummed contentedly and closed his eyes, easing back further into the tub, tipping his head back and baring his neck in a sign of submission and trust. Everything about the scene made him feel so exposed and vulnerable, but when Arthur was near it was a fantastic feeling. It was liberating to lie like that, knowing that he didn't have to pay any attention, didn't have to worry about anything because someone else was going to take care of it. And to think, for so many years he'd thought heats were just one more form of tying him down.

"Can I have your arm, love?" Arthur asked quietly.

Alfred didn't even bother to open his eyes. He simply lifted his arm from the water so that Arthur could run the warm, wet cloth over his skin. It lightly brushed the pale hairs and gave the action a pleasant tingle.

"Do you feel it yet?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"Feel what?" He did open an eye at that.

"Mum and Liam said you can tell when it takes." He lifted his free hand and placed it on Alfred's abdomen, gently stroking the area where their baby would grow, where it was probably already growing.

"I don't think so. Maybe? I don't know." He glanced down at his belly. It looked completely normal: flat, unresponsive. It was a little softer than usual. Dammit, he'd let down his guard and given into the age-old urge to let his mate fatten him up before the heat. He scowled. There was no need for that anymore. There'd be no food shortage, no attacks that the baby would need extra protection for. They needed to evolve out of the weight gain. He'd have to do so much work after the baby came!

"What do you mean you don't know? How do you feel?"

It took Alfred a moment to remember what they had been talking about. He took his eyes off of his body so that he could actually focus on Arthur. "Good? I donno. It's just good." Arthur looked back up at him, "I've liked this. I liked this a lot."

"The heat you mean?"

"Yeah. You took great care of me. I've never had it so good."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You're a great husband, Artie, a great Alpha. And I'm sure you'll be just as good as a daddy." He leaned out of the tub to give Arthur a kiss, slow and sweet and perfect.

"God," Arthur breathed as they pulled apart, "I want you so bad."

"Really? I don't think it's gonna do you any good to dump more in there."

"I know. But from that viewpoint, it didn't do us any good to have sex all those times when you weren't in heat. It'll do us less good when you're showing, but I'll be damned if I don't have my wicked way with you on a regular basis."

God, from the looks of the bulge in his pants Arthur must have been completely hard by that point. Even without that, he looked like he was about to jump him right then and there. Alfred wondered how much he would be able to milk it.

"Well, I don't know, I _just _got clean from the first set and now you're just going to get me dirty again."

"Alfred-"

"I don't feel particularly desperate right now," Alfred lied. "Convince me."

"I will blow you whenever you want for the next week."

"You'd do that anyway," Alfred said with an over-exaggerated eye roll.

"For the next month."

"Until the baby's born."

"For one round of sex? What makes you think I'm that desperate? I can just rub one out for that much."

"Well then, go ahead, I'll watch."

Arthur stood and pulled his clothes off. "I'm going to do it. I really will."

"Go ahead." Alfred rolled away like he didn't care in an attempt to hide his own erection.

"Oh, _fine," _Arthur said, pulling him to his feet and yanking the plug from the tub, "But only because you'll get that promise out of me somehow."

Alfred grinned, but was taken by surprise when Arthur turned the water on, especially since it got him full on the face. Arthur laughed at him and Alfred caught a handful of water to splash in his face, returning the favor. They splashed each other a few more times before Arthur caught him in his arms and kissed him passionately. Alfred found his chest and pressed his palms against it. They ended up on the floor of the tub since Alfred didn't want to pull away. Arthur loved him sweet and slow as Alfred wrapped around him, happy just to feel and hold. He couldn't stop smiling the entire time, even when Arthur helped him to his feet and carefully cleaned him again. It was good to be in love.

-0-0-0-

Arthur was absolutely, positively, one-hundred-percent sure that Alfred was pregnant. After all that work, after all of those years of waiting he had to be. He wouldn't have had a heat like that if he wasn't fertile, after all. He remained resolute even though Alfred hadn't felt the zygote take, even though he couldn't smell pregnancy on him when it was supposed to be as clear as a "No Vacancy" sign on a roadside hotel. Of course, Alfred had always been a little strange. Maybe it was because he was so strong, so independent. He wouldn't be some roach-infested hotel anyway; he'd be a five-star establishment, so maybe that was why he didn't need to broadcast his condition, or else maybe some of his Beta heritage had carried over. Anyway, Alfred was pregnant beyond a doubt. They would have their baby in their arms in less than a year.

He was completely convinced up until Alfred started bleeding. Alfred himself took it surprisingly well, actually. He just came out of the bathroom one morning in late August and said, "Arthur, I need you to go to the store for me and pick up some pads." Arthur didn't understand what he was saying at first. Alfred actually had to _clarify._

By the time Arthur got back Alfred was late for work, so he just gave Arthur a peck on the cheek and went off after mentioning that he was glad the kids weren't starting yet. Arthur was thankful for the fact that he would be left alone and that he had several sick days saved up. He was honest with his boss. Thankfully, she was an Omega and understood that children just didn't _not _happen when you were Natured. After he hung up the phone, Arthur curled in more tightly around himself and stared at the wall.

He'd failed. He had tried so hard. He had done everything right, but he'd failed. Alfred had trusted him. He hated his heats. He hated being an Omega. Arthur knew that the only reason he allowed it to happen was because he wanted a family. This was supposed to be the simplest thing to do, the most _natural _thing to do, but he'd still failed.

He caught the pale green rabbit out of the corner of his eye, half-buried beneath his pillow so that only an ear and one arm stuck out. He reached out and grabbed it. As he looked into those beady black eyes his chest positively ached.

It had seemed so real. No, it _was _real, it must have been. Alfred wouldn't have had a heat like that if he wasn't actually fertile at the time. Even if he acted the same, the scent would have been different. The slick wouldn't have been right to knot. It was all Arthur's fault. Even with all that he couldn't give Alfred a child. He clutched the rabbit to his chest and stroked the fur mindlessly.

It was almost ironic. All this time _Alfred _had been afraid he wouldn't be enough for Arthur and it was the other way around.

The time blurred. He must have lay there for hours and hours, because all of a sudden there was Alfred, unlocking the front door and announcing that he was home. Arthur knew that he should have hollered back, but he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to. Besides, he had to start distancing himself. Alfred deserved an Alpha that could deliver, that could _not _fuck up the simplest, most basic thing they were meant to do. He didn't look up until after Alfred opened the door to the bedroom and softly padded over to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling and cupping the back of Arthur's head.

"I'm fine." Arthur snapped, rolling away.

"What kind of a mess would we be in if you were a decent liar?" Alfred asked, laying behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

It wasn't right. Arthur wasn't supposed to be held like that. He wasn't supposed to be comforted and protected. He was supposed to do that for Alfred, and he was so shitty at it that he needed his mate's _pity. _Having his presence behind him, warm and solid, was admittedly nice, but Arthur's nostril's flared at the sharp, iron scent that clung to him. His mate shouldn't smell like that. He just shouldn't.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded.

"I'm cuddling you. What's it look like?" He kissed the back of Arthur's ear. "I'm here for you, you know that."

It made his skin crawl. It wasn't natural for an Omega to treat an Alpha like that. His stomach churned and muscles tensed. Then he realized what was happening: this had to be Alfred's coping mechanism. He'd always had such a maternal instinct. Now that he wouldn't have anyone _to _mother, well, maybe he wanted to feel like he was doing some good. Of course he was. He had nothing to make up for. So Arthur did what any Alpha would, no matter how rotten they were: He smiled.

"Thanks, Alfred. I'm glad to hear it." He turned back and kissed him slowly and tenderly, like he really had felt comforted by his mate's words. "You mean the world to me," He whispered honestly.

"And you're my whole universe."

Arthur kissed him again because he didn't think he could keep pretending to smile. He would take this as far as he needed to. It didn't matter if it meant he had to please Alfred with that disgusting smell of failure filling the air and soaking into what was supposed to be a nest full of promise of new life. He had to care for his Omega. If that was all he could do, by God he would do it right. He was careful to only reciprocate, not wanting to push Alfred any further than he wanted to go. When Alfred worked his hands beneath the hem of his shirt, Arthur carefully slipped his into Alfred's back pockets. With a soft gasp, Alfred pulled away.

"Sorry, honey, I'm just not feeling it tonight."

"That's alright. I'm not either."

They stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing quite what to say.

"Let's go out," Alfred finally said. "We've been stuck in too long. Let's go get some dinner."

"Yeah, dinner sounds good. What would you like?"

"I don't know. You pick."

"Are you sure you don't-"

"Yeah. Whatever is fine."

Arthur thought for a moment. He knew it was a test, to see if he could do _anything _right anymore. "How about that little diner a few blocks from here. You liked their burgers if I remember right."

"Sure." He stood and brushed himself off and Arthur followed suit.

It would be about another hour until it was late enough to eat, so they both went downstairs. Alfred pulled out a stack of paperwork and Arthur made himself a cup of tea and began going over the newspapers they had missed. They tried to make conversation a few times, but it always died quickly. They had talked about everything during the heat in the times when they were locked together, so now all that was left was their handful of days back at work and the topic that neither of them wanted to address. Eventually it was late enough to go out, so they did. Alfred kept smiling sweetly at him from across the table and Arthur wasn't sure if that was for Arthur's sake or his own. When Arthur put his hand on the table without thinking about it, Alfred covered it. It made Arthur stare down at his lap. Alfred was trying so hard to fix what Arthur had messed up. He deserved better, he really did. But Arthur was selfish. He had always been selfish. And so he stayed. He knew that he would never be able to let him go.


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred felt terrible. Arthur was beyond out of it. He was quiet, compliant, and not acting anything like himself. Well, apparently it took a failed heat for Arthur to realize his mistake. Alfred wasn't worried when he first noticed he was bleeding. After all, it had taken his parents years to have him and Matt. He had decades of heats left, and since he hadn't actually had a kid they'd be fine to try again next summer.

But Arthur didn't see it that way. Maybe Natured couples were even more fertile than everyone said. Maybe it really _was_ that unusual. Alfred knew that he'd be able to do it. He hadn't had a full heat since he was twelve, but with the amounts of suppressants they had to put him on, his eggs must have been pretty tenacious. But still, there was more to being a good Omega than just producing offspring. Maybe Arthur had finally picked up on that, finally realized that he deserved better.

The thought hurt. Really, it did. Alfred had never loved anyone else his entire life, and even if the child hadn't taken the bond had. He knew that traditionally once a pair was mated they would be together for the rest of their lives, but he also knew that he would do anything for Arthur. He couldn't afford to be selfish anymore. Not when it was robbing Arthur of the family he wanted so badly.

Finally, one day after work, when they were standing at the sink washing the dishes, Alfred said it, "You don't have to think you have to do good by me."

Arthur looked at him, concern written on his face. Alfred couldn't look him in the eye. If he was drawn in he knew he wouldn't be able to ever do it.

"You don't," Alfred repeated, "I wouldn't be mad if you left."

"A-are you telling me to leave?"

"I'm telling you to do what you want to. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Alfred, I-" He grabbed Alfred's shoulder. "I don't want to leave you."

"No, Arthur, it's alright. It'll be easy. We'll just say that the bond didn't work. That we weren't really compatible after all."

He looked so lost, so scared. And he just stared at Alfred for a moment. "Alright," He said. "If that's what you really want…"

"I want you to be happy."

"Alfred, I love you. I love you so much. And I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You can't change what you want. I know that I'm not what you need."

"Of course you could be," Arthur said, "You're beautiful. You're perfect. This is all my fault. If I wasn't such an awful Alpha-"

"No, baby, you were fantastic. You took such good care of me."

"Not good enough. I couldn't do the one thing I'm built to do. I couldn't give you a child."

Alfred blinked, "Wait, you're upset because you think it's your fault?"

"It can't be you. Real heats, ones where there's a chance at conception, they smell different. And I couldn't- I couldn't- wait, Alfred, why are you laughing?"

He was bent over, clutching the counter for support. He tried to regain his composure enough to speak; it wasn't fair to leave Arthur dangling like that. After a few false starts, he managed to stand up and say, "I thought you were disappointed in me for not getting pregnant."

"What? I would never-"

"And you thought I was disappointed in _you_ for not getting _me_ pregnant."

Arthur blinked for a moment before bursting into laughter too. With that, Alfred also subsided into giggles.

"We're bloody ridiculous," Arthur said, "A pair of utter idiots."

"Yeah. That way we deserve each other, though."

They made eye contact and before Alfred knew what was going on they were kissing deeply and passionately. Alfred ran his hands up and down Arthur's chest. Fuck, to think he had almost lost this, that he had _suggested _the idea!

"Don't scare me like that," He whispered, pulling away for just a moment before sliding his hands around to feel Arthur's back.

Arthur just moaned in response and eased one of his thighs between Alfred's legs. Alfred whined obligingly and rutted against it, even though he wasn't even close to hard. Alfred laughed into the kiss. It wasn't fair for that much stupid to be in one house together. He hoped they both had a recessive smart gene, because with how much practice it looked like they would be getting, take two would probably be much more successful. They went back upstairs, dishes forgotten and collapsed into bed together. It was kind of nice to go back to the way things usually were: touches and rutting and playing together. The novelty of needing to be taken had worn off as soon as the heat tapered off. Even though Arthur only pulled him out of his shorts since they didn't want to get the nest bloody.

Still, even afterwards Arthur wasn't as responsive as usual. He curled on his side, facing away from Alfred. Alfred squirmed over to him, taking his well-deserved turn being the big spoon.

"It's not your fault, you know," He said gently, "It's really not."

"It's not normal, Alfred."

"Since when have we been?" He kissed his ear. "But this kind of thing… it happens."

"You don't have to try to make me feel better."

"No, really it does. There was probably a reason. It might have been a bad egg or a bad sperm or something. It's not lucky, but it's not anything to worry about."

"But I-"

"Hush," Alfred said, craning his neck around to kiss him. "We'll just wait and try again. If next year doesn't work, we'll go get tested and see if we're okay or if there's a way to fix it. If there's not, there are donors and surrogates and lots of little kids who need parents."

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"I can think ahead if it's important. We'll get there."

There was a moment of silence and then Arthur whispered, "I wish I was comforting you, instead of the other way around."

"We're partners, Artie. Sometimes I need your help, sometimes you need my help. You've been taking such good care of me lately. It's time I return the favor."

Arthur didn't say anything more, so Alfred just pulled him more tightly to his chest. He buried his face in Arthur's hair. He wouldn't be letting go until he was sure his mate was better, so he might as well get comfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

Things were almost disturbingly okay after that conversation. The next day Arthur went back to work and came home to find Alfred cleaning up their nest. His heart panged at first, but then Alfred looked at him and smiled his pure, honest, "it's nice to see you, baby," smile and Arthur had the feeling everything was alright.

They took all the bedding and threw it downstairs in the general direction of the laundry room. Arthur went down to start the first load and somehow Alfred had the mattress back on the bed frame. He raised an eyebrow, but Alfred just laughed and Arthur decided that he really didn't need to know.

He also noticed that Alfred had taken the little rabbit and placed it on his pillow. When Arthur asked about it he just blushed and said, "Toys need to be loved, you know."

Arthur was about to make a snide retort, but then Lops came into the room, jumped onto the bed and, after staring at it for a few moments, cuddled up against the rabbit.

"Really, now?" Arthur asked. "You are conspiring against me."

"Yeah whatever. I'm gonna go start dinner." He held his head high in triumph and swaggered out the door. Arthur swatted him on the rump as he passed and then went back into the nesting room to finish cleanup.

That night, they slept in their proper bed for the first time in weeks. Arthur tucked the edge of the blanket under his side and Alfred proceeded to spread out over what surface was left with one arm wrapped around the god-forsaken rabbit. Fluffy and Lops lay curled together on the other side of Arthur's head.

Arthur looked past the cats to stare out the window, watching the big maple tree and the much smaller pear tree right beside it sway in the breeze. It was odd lying in a real bed again. It was so neat and orderly after the messiness of the nest. It was strange hearing the Cats' wispy breaths in one ear and Alfred's soft snores in the other again. At the same time he had taken it back again too easily after how upset he'd been the day before. It almost felt as though the last month had just been a dream. A fantastic, beautiful, terrible dream. It seemed to him that Alfred was intent on treating it as such, that he was just planning on going back to the way things were.

Arthur turned his head back to look at his blissfully sleeping mate. He reached out and found his hand under the blankets. He didn't bother to intertwine their fingers or anything; he just covered Alfred's hand with his own. It would be nice to go back like that. He'd been happy and liked to think that Alfred felt the same way. Sure, maybe the house was a bit too big, but between the two of them and their cats they had a decent family. Besides, he liked to do couple things with Alfred: to go out to dinner together and have sex on the couch and share showers. Now they'd have an entire additional year for that.

Sure, they'd done it. They had lived like they were married for five years and it was time. There was still an ache in his chest when he thought about the fact that it wasn't happening, that their family wouldn't grow for at least another year. But still, they were only twenty-three. Plenty of people weren't married by then. Hell, Alfred's brother wasn't even dating at the moment. It wouldn't do any harm for their guest room to stay as such for a while longer.

-0-0-0-

Alfred was trying to eat breakfast. Really he was. His throat just didn't want to work properly. It felt all tight. Fuck, he hadn't been so nervous since his wedding day. Arthur walked down the stairs, his hair still wet from the shower. Alfred's eyes stayed on his bowl of corn flakes as he heard the familiar noise of Arthur pouring a cup of tea and putting bread in the toaster.

"You've got nothing to worry about, you know." He said as he settles at the table with his favorite mug. "You're going to be brilliant."

Alfred forced a smile. "Who's nervous? I'm not nervous!"

"Bollocks," Arthur said, smirking.

"Okay fine." He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "But I was just an assistant last year and now they've giving me a whole classroom!"

"That's because you're too brilliant to hide it, no matter how hard you try."

"What if they don't like me?"

"I'm sure they'll like you. You're wonderful with children."

"I'm going to forget their names, Artie, I know it."

"You're going to take roll call every day and you have name cards taped to their desks. You'll get it. There's only twenty of them."

"But I-"

"You'll be _fine," _Arthur said. He was using his Alpha voice and that was just not fair outside of the bedroom. "Besides, I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh?" Alfred wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes. If you're very good I might give you a gold star, and if you have more of those than the cats by the end of the week I'll give you a special prize."

"And you just lost any sexy mojo you might have been brewing."

"I know. I never said the prize was sex. I'll come up with something for you. But if one of the cats wins they get tuna."

"Wait, you were serious about the cats? Dude, they're not going to be putting up with kids!"

"No. I'll give one to Lops on days he doesn't piss anywhere but the litter box and Fluffy one every night he doesn't wake me up by sitting on my face."

Alfred laughed, "Oh, this is gonna be cake."

"Hmm… actually that's not a bad idea for your prize." The toast popped so he stood and grabbed it along with a plate

"I like cake." Alfred said, smiling.

"I know you do. But you ought to eat your breakfast." He began to slather his toast with butter and jam.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, _Mom." _He ate a few spoonfuls of cereal before remembering that he wasn't supposed to be able to swallow. "Thanks." He said, smiling sheepishly at Arthur.

"It's nothing."

They ate their breakfast in relative silence until Fluffy came in and complained loudly since Alfred had forgotten to feed him.

"I'll get that." Arthur said, standing and grabbing the last corner of his toast from his plate. Fluffy practically jumped on him and Arthur had to brush him off. "You know Lops eats first, you fat bastard. Now where did you leave him?"

Realizing he wasn't about to be fed, Fluffy crawled under the table to sulk.

Arthur stopped in the door and turned back to look at Alfred. "I meant it by the way."

"The part about how I'm going to be okay?"

"Well that too, I suppose, but I was referring to the cake."

Alfred bit his lip to keep from laughing as Arthur left the room, softly calling for Lops as if for once in his life he would come.

Then he looked up at the clock and his eyes grew wide as he realized that if he didn't leave at that moment he would be late. He bolted upstairs to brush his teeth and actually put on a tie. On his way back down, he saw Arthur feeding Lops. They gave each other a short little wave and then Alfred was out the door. He might have gone just a little over the speed limit, but he got there in time to get his things set up and even debate what he wanted his students to call him before the first one came in with her parents in tow. He smiled and introduced himself to the girl and her parents and had just finished telling her that she should put her backpack on her hook and find the desk with her name on it when another student, a little boy with just his mother, came in. He spent the entire morning close to the door, saying hello as quickly as possible to one family so that he could get to the next. Eventually, once he was sure all of his students were there, he ushered the parents out the door so that he could start class (some of them were so attached. Really, their kids were in third grade. They should have been used to it by now).

"Okay, then!" He said, strolling up to the front of the room and writing "Mr. Jones" on the board (He'd let the kids keep calling him that last year after the wedding and that way he didn't have to try to get eight-year-olds to remember both halves of his hyphenated name). "I know I at least tried to talk to you all already this morning, but if I didn't get the chance, my name is Mr. Jones and I'll be your teacher this year. I'm not sure how many of you know each other, and I don't really know any of you yet, so let's all go around and introduce ourselves. I'd like you to say your name, your favorite subject, and what you're really excited about this year. Once that's done, we can play some fun games to get to know each other better and remember names. I'll go first to give an example! Like I said before, my name is Mr. Jones, I love science, and I'm really excited because this is my first year being a teacher by myself, so I get to learn with you guys. Anyone have any questions?"

The kids looked at each other nervously. Then one little boy raised his hand.

"Yes, um…"

"Hunter." He said, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green. I really used to like red and blue a lot when I was younger, though. Anyone else?"

A girl raised her hand this time and Alfred called on her.

"Why did it change?"

Alfred opened his mouth to answer but he was suddenly unsure. He didn't think it was right to tell them that it was because of Arthur. Because even beyond those beautiful eyes and the way it made him look when he was wearing it and he just _felt _green so every time Alfred saw the color it made him think of him and his heart beat just a bit faster for it. Instead, he just said. "Well, when I got older I realized a lot of pretty things are green, like plants."

That started a whole stream of questions. Yes, he had a brother but no sisters. Yes, he had pets (he even drew them on the board). His birthday was in July. His favorite animal was the octopus. Yes, really. They're smart and actually kind of cute. He'd had glasses since he was thirteen. His favorite TV show was Sponge Bob (really, it was the Daily Show or the Colbert Report, but they were too young for that). No, he didn't have a boyfriend, but he did have a husband. His husband's name was Arthur. Yes, he had a picture of him on his desk and they could see it later. They'd been married for eight months. No, they didn't have any kids.

He sensed that they were about to go down a road he wasn't keen on taking, so he made a big show of glancing at the clock and gasping.

"Oh my gosh," He said, "If we keep going like this we're going to be late for art class and then we'll have to push everything back and we might not have a whole recess!"

That got everyone right on task.

The rest of the day went smoothly. They finished introductions and played some little games and then Alfred took them to music class and headed back to the room to relax for an hour. With a sudden jolt he realized he'd forgotten to pack a lunch. Well, the teacher's lounge had a vending machine, so he could always grab a poptart or something while the kids were at recess. He reached into his bag to put away his attendance binder but found it wasn't fitting for some reason. He furrowed his brow and pulled it into his lap, only to catch a glimpse of the edge of a brown paper bag sticking out from behind a folder. He pulled it out and found that Arthur had, in fact, packed him a bag lunch. He opened it up to peek and found a single-serve microwave soup container, a banana, a bag of chips, and a can of Coke. He was about to shove it back into his bag but then he noticed a note taped to it.

"Dear Alfred," it started, "I had the feeling you might be too nervous to remember to make yourself lunch so I put this together for you last night. I'd wish you luck, but I'm sure you don't think you need it. And you know what? You're probably right. Love, Arthur."

He carefully folded the note twice and stuck it in the edge of the picture frame on his desk. He'd brought it in the very first day of setup because he just liked to look at it. Arthur hadn't known he was taking it at the time, so he wasn't faking a smile or refusing to look happy. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book. His head rested on the back of his hand and he had a small, pleased smile on his face. The lighting was just right so that you could see the little curve of his short black eyelashes and the light freckles on his skin.

He traced the edge of the frame gently for a moment and then reached in his pocket for his phone to text his husband a quick little thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Alfred awoke to Arthur nuzzling him. He opened his eyes to greet his mate, but his Alpha's eyes were still closed. He must have still been asleep, rubbing his face against Alfred's shoulder without even knowing it. He felt a rush of warm possessiveness. God, his mate was just so cute, so perfect. He gently ran his fingers through Arthur's short hair. It was almost enough to make him forget about the bellyache he had had over the past few days. Arthur woke then, his eyelids fluttering a few times as he slowly emerged from his slumber.

"Morning, baby," Alfred said, leaning down to kiss his ear.

"Morning." He buried his face in Alfred's chest and said something incomprehensible.

Alfred laughed. "What was that, hon?"

Arthur pulled his head away, "I said you smell fantastic. Whatever you've done I like it."

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

"What? Of course you did."

"No, really. What do I smell like anyway?"

Arthur took the opportunity to bury his face in Alfred's shirt and inhale deeply. "I-I'm not sure. It's like you but better."

Alfred chuckled, "Sure you're not just horny, sweetheart?"

"Not at all." Arthur rolled on top of him. "We can always try it."

"I'm never opposed to some morning nookie on a weekend," he said, pulling his shirt over his head. "Besides, it's been a few days and I miss your cock."

"It misses you too."

"Good to know." He wet his lips, thoroughly enjoying the predatory smirk on Arthur's face. He reached up and tore at Arthur's clothes, far more desperate to see him naked than he should have been. Arthur grabbed his boxers and yanked them down as far as he could. Alfred kicked them out of bed obligingly as Arthur reached for the lube. Alfred whined and raised his hips, urging Arthur to hurry up and fill him already.

"Be patient," He replied with a chuckle.

"I don't wanna be patient."

"Hush, it'll all be worth it."

"Not if you don't hurry the fuck up!"

He slid one finger in easily and then leaned in close to whisper in Alfred's ear. "Look at you so needy. Are you in heat again already? Do you want me to stuff you nice and full? Start with my come and give you so damn much that your little belly will stick out like you're four months on."

Alfred shuddered and clamped down on his finger. It wasn't fair to tease him like that. He was waiting and waiting for the heat to start, to get his second shot at motherhood. It wasn't ncie to suggest stuff like that. He knew that he wasn't in heat. He wasn't wet. So what was with all the teasing?

Arthur was on to two fingers then. "Maybe it'll be like the other times when you really wanted a little baby. We'd just skip the damn heat and fill you with water until you're nice and fat. Would you like that? You always whine and complain, say it hurts and you want to let it go, but then you have your cock hard and twitching the entire time and you hold onto your little plug like it's the most important thing in your little world."

He felt pinned down, weak, and exposed but it wasn't a bad thing in the slightest. He was being owned, completely and thoroughly and it was a bold reminder of the fact no one would touch him but Arthur, no one _could _touch him but Arthur.

Suddenly it all clicked into place as he remembered the books he'd read when he first wanted to know about his Nature. Arthur was reasserting his claim, making sure that no Alpha would try to come near him, that no one would try to steal him away when he was delirious and half-mad with desire to be bred.

He was about to open his mouth to tell him, but as soon as he did Arthur's tongue was between his teeth. He moaned softly and let his eyes flutter closed. Well, he could tell him later. It was nice just to give in, to let Arthur have his way with him.

And he did. He pulled his fingers away and smiled eagerly down at Alfred, waiting for his permission. Alfred spared no time giving it to him, baring his neck and moaning softly. After all, if Arthur was giving in and acting like a big territorial Alpha, Alfred could be a perfectly well behaved little Omega for him. Arthur attacked him all at once, teeth digging into his neck and tightly grabbing his wrists at the same moment he thrust balls-deep into his ass. Alfred let out a deep, throaty moan. He let his eyes roll back and their lids flutter. He could feel Arthur's eyes on the bottom of his jaw and could scarcely breathe.

Normally when Arthur took total control he was either loved and cherished beyond reason or used to near brutality. The fact that he was simply being owned was odd but erotic. He couldn't bring himself to move and he wasn't sure if it was out of fear of breaking the moment or of the deep, ancient instinct telling him to obey, to submit, to give his entire being to his mate. There was nothing he wanted more.

A little whine slipped out and Arthur relaxed. Alfred felt his warm, soft tongue begin laving attention onto the bite. His hands let go and slid down Alfred's sides before resting at his hips. He hummed softly and began to thrust sweetly and gently, as though he'd just brought Alfred home from a romantic night out. Alfred looked down at him, thrown off by the sudden contrast.

Arthur's eyes flashed up, dark and wild and glowing in a way Alfred hadn't seen in weeks. He stilled his hips and pulled his lips from Alfred's neck. Alfred shuddered from the combination of the cool bedroom air and the intensity of his gaze. Arthur closed his eyes and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"You're mine, Alfred." His breath was hot and wet against his ear, making his cock jump even more than the words alone ever could have. "And I take good care of my things."

"I know you do," Alfred replied. "Get to it, then."

He felt Arthur smile against his ear and he began to move once more. Alfred closed his eyes again and moaned softly. Everything they did was automatic at this point. Arthur knew Alfred's sensitive spots better than he did. He mouthed his collarbone just right and consistently went in at the angle that drove Alfred mad. He wondered sometimes how people ever tired of sex with their mates. What could they hope for that was better than someone who could give them exactly they wanted without having to be told?

Arthur slowly began to pick up the pace. Alfred lifted his legs to wrap them around his waist, helping Arthur get better leverage. Arthur's hands slid back down to Alfred's hips, holding him in place so that Arthur could go faster and deeper. Alfred keened and gripped the blankets beneath him. It was only a few more strokes before he bit his lip and came all over Arthur's stomach.

He relaxed and allowed his mate to keep using him, letting the rhythm of Arthur's thrusts comfort him and push him even deeper into his instinctual headspace. He was small and weak and loved. He looked up adoringly at his Alpha. He knew that Arthur would give him everything he could ever want: food, shelter, affection, children, protection, anything he could dream. He was completely safe there beneath him. No one or thing was going to take that away from him. Alfred felt another wave of contentment as Arthur stiffened and came. He'd done that. He could just lay back and enjoy the attention and _still_ make him come like that.

"I love you," He said quietly.

Arthur nuzzled his cheek. "I love you too."

But as much as Alfred wanted to stay and bask in the afterglow with his mate, his stomach and bladder were starting to protest now that his lust was sated.

"Want waffles for breakfast?" he asked.

Arthur looked mildly surprised that he had switched to food right away, but he recovered quickly. "Yes. That would be nice. Do we have any bacon left?"

"Yeah. I can fry up that and some eggs and we'll have a nice big breakfast." That would be better. More time to talk, more time for Alfred to share his discovery.

"I'd like that." He kissed Alfred one more time. "But we should shower first. You stink."

Alfred shoved him to the side, "You're one to talk."

"Together, then?"

"Artie, come on, we _just _had sex."

"I'm not saying sex. I just want to touch you. Every single inch of you. Are you really complaining about that?"

Alfred smiled and pushed himself up. "You know better than that."

The two of them walked across the hall to the bathroom, not bothering to grab clothes or robes. Alfred relieved himself as Arthur fiddled with the water temperature. He seemed content and had foolishly stepped under the spray, so Alfred decided to flush the toilet. Arthur yelped and pulled back the curtain to glare at him. Alfred just smiled innocently and stepped into the tub. Arthur didn't seem to hold a grudge, though, because he then picked up a washcloth and poured a bit of soap on it. Alfred tilted his head back and spread his arms obligingly. He let out a contented sigh as Arthur began to wash him carefully, making sure to spend extra time on the places they'd smeared with come. When he was done, Alfred took the cloth and gave him a similar treatment. They washed each other's hair and then kissed a bit. It was sweet and almost lazy but not without passion.

It wasn't long, however, before they both gave in to their hunger and left, stopping by the bedroom to dress before heading downstairs. Arthur went to feed the cats while Alfred started cooking. Neither of them said anything. Alfred knew he'd have to mention the heat eventually, but he wanted to wait until they were actually sitting down. Arthur came back in with the paper just as Alfred was putting the food on the table.

"God," Alfred said, sitting down. "We've turned into the perfect little 1950's couple, haven't we?"

Arthur smiled, "Come on, you and I both know there's more to that stereotype than the Alpha not being able to cook. After all, you can't clean and you're much more attached to your work than I am."

"We don't dress nice enough either. I mean, sure, we can do it for work but here it's all t-shirts and jeans or sweatpants."

"Easier access," Arthur replied simply, taking a sip of his tea.

"That's true." Alfred leaned back in his chair, looking over at his mate. It should have been simple enough to tell him, but the words felt heavy on his tongue. Arthur actually beat him to the punch.

"Love, is there something wrong?"

Alfred shook his head. "No. It's not _wrong _per-se. But I- I'm getting ready to have a baby. I'm in pre-heat."

Arthur grinned. "Alfred, that's fantastic! It's about time, though. After all, it's almost a month later than last year."

"Yeah. I guess it is." He shrugged and looked away.

"You're worried that what happened last time will happen again." Arthur had lowered his voice and looked at him gently.

"It's hard not to."

"We've got to try. We don't have much of a choice at this point. Otherwise I'd have to leave you when you were in heat and I- please don't ask me to do that."

"I don't think _I _could stand you not being there after last time."

"Then it looks like we're giving it a shot. It's too late to stop it."

"Yeah." Alfred picked at his breakfast, suddenly not feeling hungry.

"Hey, hey, it'll be alright." He reached across the table and took Alfred's hand. "We might get lucky. And if not, we can go get some tests done. Find out some way to help. You said it yourself, it was probably a fluke last time. If not, there are plenty other ways we can bring children into our life."

"That doesn't make it any better, you know."

"I know. But, whatever happens next week I'll still love just as much as I do now, alright?"

Alfred looked back, finally making eye contact again. He smiled. "Thank you."

"Now come on." He picked up his fork again. "We've got a long day of nest building ahead of us and then I need to find you favors."

"You know, after this morning It's pretty safe to say that every fiber of my being knows you're my Alpha."

"I know. Maybe I just like getting you presents."

"You should get some things for my classroom. The week after next is supposed to be my prep week, so we're gonna have to email the principal and let her know we have to come in early."

"'We'?"

"You're the one who's going to get me knocked up. Take responsibility."

Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled.

They ate in silence for a moment, until Arthur suddenly looked up, eyes wide.

"God," he said, "I'll work out perfectly."

"What do you mean?"

"Nine months from now- you'll be due just at the end of the year. Then we have three months for me to transfer to working from here and you'll get maternity leave without missing any teaching time."

"Wow, didn't think about that. That's-" He stopped before he could say 'lucky.' He didn't want to jinx it.

He drained the last of his coffee and shoveled the remainder of his eggs into his mouth. "Come on," he said, grinning, "We've got a lot of stuff to do."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n**: Sorry for how long that took. My life has been pretty busy lately and I felt like I wasn't putting forth the quality I like to. So yeah. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait!

-0-0-0-

The heat proper started in the mid-afternoon. It was almost comical, actually. The two of them had been sitting on the sofa watching a movie and then it simply happened. It was as though someone had flicked a switch which sent a jolt down Arthur's spine and made all of his senses come to life. He could smell the sweet, musky slick that Alfred was just starting to make. He could hear the little catch in his mate's breath as he too was flooded with sensory input. He saw the way both of them were beginning to flush as their heart rates spiked in anticipation. But more than anything else, he felt need coiling deep in his belly, pulling him towards Alfred like a man lost in the desert towards water.

They turned to look at each other just to confirm they were feeling what they thought they were (as if there was a single doubt in Arthur's mind!). Then Alfred grinned and it was on. Arthur barely knew what he was doing. He pulled at Alfred's sweatpants, already too manic with the need to breed him to even be grateful that he was wearing them and not jeans. Alfred took a moment to pull Arthur's down to his knees before he turned around and got on all fours, baring his ass.

For a moment it felt as though time stood still as Arthur saw the sheen of the slick on his ass. It was stunning, glistening perfectly on the reddened skin near his entrance. He wanted to take a picture of it. It should have been conserved, the image captured forever.

Then his body reasserted itself and he found himself draped over Alfred's broad back and fucking him like their lives depended on it. Arthur had almost forgotten how fantastic it was. His Omega's slick was absolutely perfect, letting him slide in easily but still giving him enough friction to drive him mad. Alfred's inner muscles were working much harder than usual, contracting around him, pumping him in an attempt to get him off faster. His skin tingled wherever he touched the slick and he felt it soaking into his cock. He needed more and began thrusting more quickly, desperate to cover as much of it as possible. The most coherent thoughts he could string together were "yes" and "good." Alfred wasn't doing much better. He let out a stream of high-pitched sweet noises, encouraging Arthur even further.

Alfred reached his first orgasm in under a minute. He screamed and shuddered around Arthur, clenching him even more tightly than before. Mindless instinctual pride filled Arthur. He grinned but never stopped. He probably couldn't have even if he wanted to. Alfred held up to being fucked through his orgasm quite well. His arms faltered a bit, but he didn't fall, and soon he was back to cheering Arthur on. There were words this time, so his mate wasn't quite so crazed anymore, but Arthur didn't really care. Not when he was so close.

He lasted another thirty seconds before he came, cock swelling into a knot. All he could do for a moment was grip him tightly, nails biting hard into skin. Alfred expertly milked him for every drop of seed.

He allowed himself to relax. He closed his eyes and came back to himself slowly. It almost felt like waking from a dream, transitioning from the absolute certainty of sleep to have reality creep in until it had blocked out everything and the sensations of the dream were almost forgotten altogether. As much as he tried, he couldn't recapture that manic desperation. All that was left was the warm contentment of having fulfilled his biological imperative as an Alpha.

Arthur lifted his upper half so he could peer over to see Alfred's face. His mate looked back at him, his eyes clear and intelligent, just as he had been before the heat had struck. They both broke into laughter. They were happy and giddy and the entire situation was absurd, so why bother to pretend that wasn't the case?

They carefully maneuvered themselves so that they were laying down facing the TV. Arthur brushed his lips across Alfred's cheek and he turned so that they could kiss properly. He'd missed this feeling since the last heat. Alfred was so warm, so soft. It was perfect, and it just felt so _right_. He pulled away, giving Alfred's face one more nuzzle before laying down and burying his nose in his mate's hair, warm affection coursing through him.

"Hey Artie?"

"Mmm?" He replied, not really paying attention.

"How long have the cats been there?"

"The what?" He opened an eye and looked over the curve of Alfred's neck.

Both cats were sitting just on the other side of the room. Lops was under the table and glaring at them, but Fluffy just looked confused.

"Probably the whole time." Arthur said, closing his eye again. He was still too blissed to care about anything

"Arthur, they're-"

"They're cats, darling, I really don't think they care."

"It's awkward, though. I mean, they're just _staring." _

Arthur rolled his eyes but held out a hand and cooed softly, coaxing Fluffy forward.

"What are you doing?"

"He won't be staring if he naps with us."

"It's weird, though, I mean, we just- and you're still in me."

"So? Mum always used to want my siblings and me around while she was in heat."

"Really?"

"Yes. She said that it made her feel better to know that all of her other babies were safe too, even though she and Dad weren't really able to pay attention. Maybe she just felt guilty for when she completely ignored us and kicked us out when she needed it."

He could almost feel Alfred wrinkling his nose. "That's so weird."

"It was helpful. That's a big part of how I learned to take care of you."

"Well, I _do _like being taken care of..."

Arthur laughed softly and Fluffy jumped onto the couch. He plopped down in front of Alfred's chest. He nuzzled his owner once or twice before Alfred reached out to gently hold him.

"Don't worry about me, Fluffs." Alfred said softly. "Mommy and Daddy are just fine. Better than fine. We're making kittens."

"We'd better not be," Arthur murmured.

"Don't worry about him. You know how your daddy is with semantics. But that is what we're doing. He's putting a baby in me."

Something about hearing him say that made Arthur shudder and his come spurt out more quickly for a moment.

"Oh, he liked that. Daddy's a pervert."

"If you bring this kid over while we're making the next one you'd better not talk like that." But there was no bite to his words. He was too tired for that.

"Whatever you say, Artie." Alfred was mumbling now too, the adrenaline wearing off.

Lops padded over and jumped nimbly onto the arm of the couch. He slid in behind Arthur, pressing his front against him like he was trying to be the big spoon in spite of the fact that he was a foot long.

Arthur hummed contentedly and reached around to press one palm against his mate's belly. He couldn't have cared less about how unorthodox it was, that he was squished to a couch when there was a large, spacious nest upstairs and he was cuddling with two cats. He was warm and comfortable and that was more than good enough for the moment.

-0-0-0-

Arthur was pressing too hard on his stomach. Over the past four days Alfred had gotten used to his mate's nearly omnipresent hand, but normally he'd just drape it across, especially when they were sleeping as Alfred had been a few moments ago. Normally it would be fine, but the extra pressure wasn't comfortable and Alfred at that point just wanted to go back to sleep.

He reached for Arthur's hand, but it wasn't there. That was enough to make him wake further and realize that his arms were back where they would be on any other day, wrapped around his waist. So then what was the pressure? He gently prodded at his stomach. It was weird, he'd never felt that way before. It wasn't like when his womb was growing or being destroyed.

That thought jolted him the rest of the way awake. Oh God, his womb… He didn't want to get too excited too quickly, though. He got up and, after assuring a half-asleep Arthur that he just needed to take a piss, locked himself in the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and just stared at the little box for a moment. Back when he was in preheat they'd decided that they would want to know right away whether it had worked or not, but as he thought of actually taking the test his hands shook. What if it hadn't worked this time either? What if Alfred just couldn't do it? Would it be better not to know?

"_Never." _A small voice in the back of his mind that sounded an awful lot like his mother replied.

He grit his teeth. He could do this. He pulled the box from the shelf and carefully read the directions twice. He left the sheet with them on it on it on the counter to consult if he forgot what he was doing. He washed his hands better than he ever had in his life, taking extra time to scrub under his nails. Just to be sure he read the instructions one more time.

"_You're stalling." _The voice said quietly.

Alfred shook his head. Dammit, he was a grown man. He could handle it. Arthur was just in the next room, and no matter what happened he could crawl back into bed and his husband would hold him until morning and then they'd think of something. He wasn't sure what yet, but he knew they had options.

He looked down at the little innocuous stick and tore the foil away. His burst of determination didn't last long, though, and he was so nervous that it was hard for him to get a solid stream going at first. Even after he had taken the test, he couldn't bring himself to look at it for well past the five minute development time. But then, when he finally brought himself to peek, he found a little red plus sign staring back at him.

He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. His knees felt almost like they would give out. Just to be sure, he quadruple checked the instructions and, yes, he was pregnant. He placed a hand on his belly. So that was what it felt like when female reproductive organs knew that they were finally, finally going to use. They were still there, a strange bundle nestled in the middle of what he always had. Normally they just sat there, but now it was like he had a baseball inside of him. He could feel something that there was something there, but only from touching its outside. There was no sensation within the perimeter.

Amniotic fluid, his brain provided, trivia kicking in for what he couldn't quite digest in personal terms. In Omegas the amniotic sac fills as soon as the zygote embeds itself in the uterine lining. In male Omegas once this occurs the reproductive track will completely close itself off to prevent infectio-

Holy shit, he had a baby inside of him. For once in his life, the science didn't matter. He couldn't have cared less about the fact that it looked more like a raspberry than a human being at the moment. He wanted to shout from the roof, wake up the entire neighborhood and let them know that he was a mother, that Arthur was a father.

Of course, he really should tell him that before he mentioned the baby to anyone else. He went back into the bedroom and once his eyes adjusted to the dim light he saw his mate curled happily in the center of the nest. He knelt beside him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a few times.

Arthur opened his eyes and muttered something unintelligible. God, he was so perfect. Their child was going to be so perfect. He couldn't help it; he pulled him in a tight embrace. His mate sat there limply for a moment but then he struggled to get away. Alfred immediately let go and worked at him worriedly, but then he saw the giant smile on his face.

"You need to take the test," He said, eyes sparkling, "I think- you smell pregnant, Freddie."

Alfred smiled back and pulled him close again. "I already did."

"And-?"

Since his tongue didn't feel like it would be able to manage the word, Alfred just nodded exuberantly.

"Oh, love." Arthur sounded breathless. He pulled away and looked at him with eyes shining with admiration.

He looked absolutely molestable and Alfred had no intent on arguing with such a good thing so he pulled him into a kiss and rested his hand just above the perfect swell of Arthur's ass.

When Arthur pulled away he whispered huskily in Alfred's ear "I'm not letting you out of bed until you have to go teach."

"Oh, that is perfectly fine by me. Wanna start now?"

"Eager, are we?"

"Well, you're so cute it's making me wet."

"Wet?"

"Yeah. I'm still making slick. Would you like to see?"

"Yes, please."

Alfred grinned and tugged down his pajama pants. It was time to see if pregnant sex was as good as everyone said.

Long story short, it was even better.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n**: Aaaaaaand we're back! Hopefully now that break is over (and I've forgotten in the past few days how to not do things) updates will become regular again. Thank you for your patience.

-0-0-0-

It was strange coming into work after the heat. It was almost like they'd stepped out of time for a week, and now here he was in his room with the map of the solar system and the brightly-colored bulletin board displaying class news, currently empty except for a list of birthdays at the top, this year filled out in Arthur's crisp, clear handwriting. Their new class pet, Jarred the turtle, was napping peacefully under his heat lamp. Other than the pressure in his belly and the feeling of satisfaction that came over him whenever he thought about it, there was absolutely nothing to suggest that anything had changed.

Alfred leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. It was much easier doing this a second time than the first. He was still slightly nervous, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the last time had been.

Soon the first kid wandered into the classroom, both parents in tow. Alfred stood and went to greet them. The mother gave him sort of a startled look when he got close, but he ignored it. It wouldn't be the first time someone had guessed his nature wrong and it probably wouldn't be the last. At least they'd be more likely to catch themselves before they assumed anything since he was producing pregnancy hormones like crazy. However, after the initial shock, the mother seemed perfectly alright with it (of course, it might have helped that he was a male Omega too). Alfred just smiled and him and the girl's father and introduced himself.

Most of the other parents reacted similarly. Even if "traditionally" pregnant Omegas were just supposed to lay around the house, do chores, and service their Alphas, there were enough career Omegas who didn't want to miss out on a year that even if it wasn't exactly _common _to see a pregnant Omega working it wasn't scandalous either. It was probably a bit easier for them to swallow since he was at least working with children.

None of them asked, though. They were all too polite. They probably wouldn't talk about it until after the initial hormone spike had passed and he was starting to show. However, he didn't think for a minute that one of the kids wouldn't ask why he smelled funny by the end of the day.

As it was, the fact that it didn't happen until after lunch was startling. He had the kids doing a little "get to know you" kind of thing where they wrote about their families and then drew pictures (they were going to go up in the hallways later. Something about promoting diversity and accepting everyone). The teachers were supposed to do them too for the sake of demonstration. Alfred had shown his to everyone already and was now wandering around the room looking for people who needed help.

He stopped behind a little girl with her hair in braids (He looked at the nametag on her desk. Clara. He'd have to remember that) because something in her picture caught his eye.

"What's that there?" He asked, pointing to what looked like a black scribble. He was just really, really hoping that the poor girl hadn't lost someone close to her and believed they were haunting the house or something. That was never fun.

"That's my little brother and sister."

Crap. "I see."

"Yeah. Doctors don't take good pictures and we can't do it because they're not being born until Christmas. Mom showed me the ultra-thingie the other day, though. I couldn't make much out, but I tried to copy it."

He almost let out a sigh of relief. Mommy and daddy having another kid was perfectly fine. That was something he wouldn't have to worry about being sensitive towards. "Well, you did a good job. Ultrasounds are tricky."

"Yeah. Is that why you don't have one on yours?"

The question shouldn't have made him feel as taken aback as it did. "No. I- My husband and I just haven't gotten any yet. I'm not having my baby for a long time."

"So you _are _gonna be a mommy?" a girl at the same table (Marissa her name was) asked with sparkles in her eyes.

Right, he'd decided he wasn't going to hide from this. "Yes, but not for a while yet. It's gonna be born near the end of the school year, so I'll get to spend the whole time with you guys before Arthur and I get to have fun with parenting."

Marissa sighed, "You got to marry your prince charming and live happily ever after, that's so-"

A boy with a buzzcut in a tiny football jersey shushed her. Alfred was afraid for a moment he'd say something nasty (probably about fairy tales being for babies. That was a favorite of one of the trouble kids last year, he remembered). But instead he gave his complaint in a hushed voice. "My dad said we're not supposed to mention that. It's rude."

Alfred laughed. "I don't mind, it's alright. I've been waiting a long time for this and we meant to start a family. It's not embarrassing at all."

He left it on that note and went off to the next table. After all, one moral lesson about waiting to have kids a day was enough when his students were eight years old.

At the next table they talked about pets instead and how they were part of the family. After all, Alfred's picture had consisted of himself, Arthur, and the cats.

He got home well before Arthur that day. The house felt so big and empty without him somehow. Alfred set his briefcase on the table near the door and went upstairs to hide in his nest for a while. It was dark and warm and cozy in there. He was planning on closing the door, but then noticed that the cats were sleeping there too and it wouldn't be fair to trap them.

Leaving the door open just a crack, he curled around them and gently began stroking Lops, who just happened to be in a better petting position. He opened his eyes and looked at Alfred lazily before yawning and cuddling closer to Fluffy, who was completely oblivious.

"You probably don't understand this," Alfred said softly, "But you two know you'll always be my first babies. This one's going to take a lot of work at the start, but I'll always love you two, okay?"

Neither gave any indication that they'd so much as heard him. Still, it felt good to say. He shifted his hand and began to pet Fluffy. After a while, his hand slowed and he fell asleep with his hand curled gently in his boy's long fur.

-0-0-0-

Arthur would never know what he had done in a past life to deserve this. It wasn't fair to come home to find your pregnant husband lying in the middle of his rumpled nest, looking like he had just collapsed in a little puddle. One hand was curled protectively over his belly, a reminder just as prominent as the scent he was giving off. Arthur wasn't sure whether to continue to stare, take a picture, or wake him by ravishing him senseless.

Lops came up from behind him to greet him by rubbing against his legs and meowing softly. That was enough to wake Alfred, making his gorgeous blue eyes flutter open. Arthur knelt beside him.

"Good morning, love."

"Morning?" Alfred asked, stretching.

"No, it's a tad after four-thirty."

"Oh, that's good." He sat and began rubbing his eyes.

"How was work today?"

"It was good. The kids seem decent. I'm sure they all know I'm pregnant now, though."

"Did you announce it? Normally it's hard for them to pick out anything by scent other than Nature at that age."

"No. One of them could tell and I was honest with her, but you know how kids are with gossip."

"Right."

"How was your first day back?"

"I got a lot of slaps on the back from Alphas I don't really know. Apparently they could smell you on me."

Alfred laughed softly. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's only been a few hours."

"I know. Isn't it sad? This is what spending two weeks attached at the hip does to you."

"Well, I'd best leave you alone to try to break you of the habit."

"As if." He stood and straightened his clothes. "Once dinner gets going you'll be hanging over my shoulder and begging for snacks like Fluffy."

"That hurts."

"But it's true. Come on, you're almost as cute."

"Almost?"

"You're not as fluffy as Fluffy, obviously. Also, he doesn't sass me."

"He also doesn't have sex with you. I hope."

Alfred gave him his best scandalized face, "Artie, cats have barbed penises!"

Arthur just rolled his eyes and pushed him gently. Alfred pretended to be offended and left. Arthur followed him, not even bothering to wait until he started cooking. When he stopped at the fridge to rummage for meat, Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist. As much as he was loath to admit it, he had missed the oaf as well. He nibbled on his ears and the nape of his neck and pulled back his shirt collar to kiss the bite marks he'd left. When Alfred shifted to the cupboard to get beans and taco seasoning Arthur waddled along without letting go.

"You're impossible."

"I'm training you. In a few years you'll have this thing wrapped around your leg and in a matter of months you'll notice that it's strapped to your torso."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours. Alphas are not responsible for their actions around unrelated Omegas in heat. You're the one who chose of your own free will to stop taking your injections."

"But everyone knows you're supposed to blame the daddy for everything bad that happens during pregnancy." Alfred said, pouting.

"That's because we don't want to deal with an angry, moody, pregnant, mummy."

"Yeah, yeah."

He started browning the meat and hummed some god-awful pop tune. When he began to sway, Arthur swayed with him. For a moment he wanted to open his mouth and say something painfully sweet, but he had the feeling that actually putting it into words would ruin it.

It was enough just to hold him, to bury his head in his hair and smell the sweet, earthy smell of Alfred's pregnancy pheromones. It was even better than his heat ones, but instead of stirring up intense feelings of fiery passion, it just made him feel warm and content and happy. He could almost feel his mate vibrating with those same feelings of completeness.

Alfred turned his head to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Then he turned back and continued to cook. It was going to be nice to cherish these moments before they'd be interrupted by excited little cries.

The food smelled delicious, but Arthur didn't want to prove Alfred right by asking for a taste, so he detached himself and began chopping lettuce and tomatoes. They chatted as they worked, each going on in more detail about their days. Arthur kept eye contact with Alfred the entire time, partially just out of politeness and partially because he was trying to decide whether or not the night would end in sex. He wasn't entirely sure whether he was more interested in making love or just enjoying his mate's presence. Alfred began to play footie with him under the table, nudging him with his toes and trying to catch one of Arthur's feet between his own. Arthur decided that he would indulge him for a bit.

Within less than a minute, they had completely forgotten about their food. They both gripped their respective edges of the table and couldn't help but grin in spite of the way they were trying very hard to glare. Somehow in their little scuffle, Alfred hit his shin hard on one of the table's leg. He cursed softly and leaned down to press a hand to the injured area.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked quickly.

Alfred took a deep breath and then looked at him seriously. "You do realize, this means war." He stood and left the room.

Arthur felt his heart sink. Oh, he hoped it wouldn't be like this for the next nine months. He stood and followed him. However, when he found him in the living room, he was setting up the Wii.

"Get ready. I'm gonna kick your ass big time."

Arthur tried to laugh and sigh at the same time, which resulted in him just forcefully letting out a puff of air. He took his spot on the sofa and Alfred went to sit beside him, tossing him a remote. Arthur was never as good at fighting games, but he managed to hold his own by pressing random buttons, which both amused and infuriated Alfred. By the time Arthur thought to look at the clock it was nearly eleven.

"Um…" he said, pointing at it.

Alfred looked up. "Oh. Whoops. Bedtime, then?"

"I think so. You go ahead and shower. I'll get this cleaned up."

Alfred nodded and went upstairs. Arthur packed away the game and then went to the kitchen to put the leftovers in Tupperware for later. Alfred was still in the shower when Arthur made his way upstairs. He was in the middle of changing when he heard the water shut off. By the time he'd gotten settled in the nest, Alfred was crawling in right next to him. He adjusted a little bit so that they were comfortably cuddled together.

"Night, babe," Alfred said.

"Sleep well," Arthur replied, giving him a little kiss.

He closed his eyes and let his husband's soft, steady breaths lull him to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Alfred sat on the edge of the table, swinging his legs lightly. Arthur was sitting in the chair next to him reading some book or other. The door opened and the doctor entered. He said that everything was in order, but it was time to take a look at the baby. Nodding excitedly, Alfred took off his shirt. The doctor put the gel on his stomach and then pressed the probe against him.

"There it is," Alfred said excitedly, seeing the little head on the screen.

"There's another one." Arthur said, pointing out a second.

"Twins?" Alfred asked. He wasn't sure whether to feel excited or scared. It would be fun to have two kids, but it seemed like it would make it much harder.

"No," the doctor answered, "You're having quadruplets."

Alfred looked down at himself in disbelief. Before his eyes, his stomach began to swell, jutting out bigger and bigger. He had to do something. Why wasn't the doctor doing anything? Why wasn't Arthur doing anything? He tried to stand, but it weighed him down too much. His heart began to race. He had to get out, somehow he had to fix this, he had to-

His eyes opened and he could see the familiar dim shapes of the bedroom. He ran a hand down his front and found that his small bump was no bigger than it had been the day before. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was just past five. Well, no point in trying to go back to sleep, then.

As he tried to get out of bed he realized how disgusting he was. His skin was covered in cold sweat along with the residue of his and Arthur's activities the night before. He got a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from the dresser and made his way to the shower.

He was feeling nauseous again, he realized as he adjusted the temperature of the water so that it would be comfortable once he stepped in. Oh, wouldn't he be glad once the morning sickness was over. All the books said that second trimester was the easiest, and he was so close he could almost taste it. He stepped under the spray and tilted his head back so that it hit him right in the face, helping to wake him up further. He began to wash himself, but paused when he reached his belly.

Gosh, that _was _pretty big for three months. He rubbed the bulge gently. He knew that male Omegas tended to show a lot, but was it really _that _much? Besides, he and Matt were twins, so he knew that he had better odds than usual of having more than one. He traced the faint stretch marks that were beginning to develop.

"Please let there only be one of you in there." He muttered.

His stomach was as unresponsive as ever. If there was one thing he was looking forward to, it would definitely be feeling it kick. He didn't really care about finding the gender, or even being fawned over when he was getting close to term. He just wanted to feel the little guy moving around. Given, it would probably only be cool for about five minutes and then get really annoying really quickly, but it would be nice to know that the thing he was carrying was actually alive. It would make him feel more like a mother and less like he'd just put on a lot of weight.

He got dressed, headed downstairs, and made some coffee and then sat and watched TV. Arthur wandered down a while later, got himself a mug of tea, and then sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Bad dream."

"What happened?"

"I dreamed we were having quadruplets."

Arthur pulled a face. "Ah, right. That would be difficult." He put a comforting hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure we're not."

"What if we are, though?"

"They're rare, and even if it did happen... well... we'll figure it out, okay?"

"Right."

Arthur leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I know you're nervous, since we're going later today, but Doctor Elizabeth is nice and she has a very nice new ultrasound machine and if anything is wrong she'll know what to do, alright?"

Alfred huffed, but still said "alright."

As much as he was scared, it would be worth it to know.

Right?

-0-0-0-

Alfred decided that he liked this office much more than he did the regular doctor's. The carpet had a bit of give beneath his shoes and the walls were a pale green color. Shelves upon shelves of toys lined the room, although some of them were in the hands of toddlers or strewn about the floor. It made it feel more comfortable, almost homely.

It also helped that he wasn't the only one pregnant. Some of the people sitting in the waiting room were much further along than he was, too. There were a few who appeared to be nearly due. Normally the midwives would come to you once you hit about seven months, but maybe they had complications that needed more equipment. Alfred subconsciously clutched his belly. He really hoped that he wouldn't end up being one of them. He hadn't thought much about it before, but now that he had his nest and the baby inside of him, he found the idea of constantly needing to be prodded outside of his home terrifying. Even if it was someplace like this, and not somewhere as cold and impersonal as a hospital. Arthur seemed to sense his discomfort and gently placed a hand around his waist.

Well, either way they would know soon. He just wished that he could feel confident that it would all be alright. Then one of the assistants, a young girl with bobbed black hair, poked her head out and said, "Misters Kirkland-Jones?"

Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand reassuringly and the two of them stood and followed the girl into the back. The assistant took down Alfred's height and weight before leading them into a private room. Thankfully, they had a fairly nice loveseat in there, which was much more comfortable than sitting on the table would have been and had the added benefit of allowing Arthur to stay by his side. The black-haired girl sat down on the stool across from them and balanced her clipboard on her knees.

"I just have a few questions for you before Doctor Hedervary comes in."

Alfred nodded. "Go ahead."

"Is this the first time you've been pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Prior to this, what methods of birth control did you use and when did you stop using it?"

"I started on the pill when I was twelve, took that until I was eighteen and switched to injections. I had my last one in November the year before last."

"Alright, then that should all be completely out of your system. That's a good sign. Do either of your families have a history of genetic diseases such as SMA or cystic fibrosis?"

Alfred wondered why they were asking that now. After all, if that was the case the kid would already be doomed one way or the other. He placed his hands in his lap, trying not to look to defensive. "No."

"Alright," She scribbled down a note on her board and then made eye-contact with him once more. "Has anyone in your close family had pregnancy or birth complications, particularly male Omegas?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I come from a Beta family, though, and I have a twin brother if you want to count either of those."

She wrote another line and said, "I wouldn't call either of those problems, but they're things to be aware of. Now, then, Arthur, do you come from a Natured family?"

"I do."

"Alright. And have either of you noticed anything unusual about Alfred's heat cycles or pre-heat?"

They looked at each other, and Alfred wondered if he should mention the fact that he found Arthur's cooking to be eatable then, but Arthur seemed to read his mind because he gave him a look, so they settled on saying no.

"Now, Alfred, describe the symptoms you've had thus far."

"Not much," He replied honestly, "I mean, I've been a little achy and a bit nauseous sometimes, but I've been okay. It helps that I have Artie to take such good care of me." He bumped Arthur with his shoulder good-naturedly. Normally, saying something like that would have made Arthur stutter and blush. This time, however, he seemed proud of his good work.

"That's good to hear. I just have one more question: Are you taking any medications right now?"

"No."

"Alright, the doctor will be in to see you in a moment. In the meantime please put this on." She pulled a robe from one of the cabinets and handed it to Alfred. "The tie goes in front. Have a good day!"

Once the door was shut, Alfred did as instructed, throwing everything haphazardly on the loveseat as he stripped.

"Is that really necessary?" Arthur snapped, grabbing Alfred's shirt and shaking it out.

In response, Alfred threw his undershirt right at his head.

"Little brat."

Alfred grinned and tugged the robe on, fastening it around his waist.

"You _have _gained weight." Arthur said suddenly. "I didn't really see it before, but the way that this robe just hangs…" He placed his hand on the subtle curve of Alfred's belly.

Alfred felt himself blush and he tried to close the robe more tightly around him.

"It's a good thing, darling. You're so pretty I want to take you right here on the table."

"What are we going to do with you?" Alfred asked, running his fingers through his mate's hair.

"It's not _my _fault that you've just been getting more and more attractive since you hit puberty."

"Oh, you're one to talk."

"How redundant would it be for me to say I want you?"

"Very. You've had me for almost half our lives now and we'll have photographic evidence in less than an hour."

"Your mother is going to want larger-than-life print."

"We'll work on a list of people who get one later. Like, once we actually see the pictures."

"I'm trying to pass the time. Do you think it's going to be like five minutes or closer to twenty?"

"Not sure." Alfred wandered over to the small plastic magazine holder on the wall and looked through his options. "You could always read me "Tommy Turtle and the Kazoo.""

"What on earth is that?"

He cleared his throat dramatically. "Tommy Turtle's friends have started up their own band, the Perry Pond Players. However, while Simon Snake, Fiona Frog, and Mabel Muskrat are all quite musical, all Tommy can do is play the kazoo. Will his friends drift away from him?"

"Yes, that sounds _wonderful." _

"Hey, I saw a lot of these things in the waiting room. The series might be pretty popular."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Next you'll say we should be reading that woman's health magazine because our baby could be born female."

"Actually, it might not be bad to know. I mean, neither of us really had close female friends in high school and I don't want to have to ask my mom for everything-"

"Alfred, no."

However, before Alfred could say anything there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Alfred said automatically.

A young woman wearing scrubs and a lab coat entered. She couldn't have been older than thirty five and had a flower in her long brown hair. To top it off, she carried herself more like an Alpha than an Omega and her scent was so covered with antiseptic it was impossible to tell what she was. Alfred wondered if there had been some sort of mistake and they'd sent another nurse back.

But then the woman smiled sweetly and said, "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Hedervary. I'm the midwife who will be providing your care for the remainder of your pregnancy."

They both shook her hand and then she directed Alfred up onto the table so that her examination could begin. She did some basic physical checks first, looking first at his ears and throat and then checking his heart rate and blood pressure. She was being quite good at communicating with him, saying what she was doing and why. Then she asked him to lie down and part his robe. She placed her small, cold hands on his chest and pressed on it gently.

"Even if you haven't started to produce milk yet, you have a fairly large amount of breast tissue. Now, the good news is that this means there shouldn't be any problems if you choose to breastfeed. The bad news is that a nursing undershirt might not be enough for you. Don't be surprised if you end up having to go to a full-sized bra."

"Okay?" Alfred asked. Oh god, he was going to be a balloon in every aspect, wasn't he?

"Don't worry," the doctor said, giving him a friendly smile. She must have caught the uncertain tone in his voice. "It's not uncommon and even if you're large for male Omega standards, you most likely won't be in the average range for a woman. If you end up feeling insecure about your chest, binders are always an option, but many men find them uncomfortable while they're lactating."

Alfred nodded curtly and the doctor ran her hands down his front, pausing just above his hips.

"Now tell me if this hurts."

She pressed her fingers down into his belly and he winced. It wasn't really painful, just uncomfortable. He and Arthur had both been touching him there for weeks now, feeling the way their baby was growing, but they were both far gentler. They would trace the outline, just applying enough pressure to find where the firmness of his womb ended and where the softer miscellaneous tissues began, or else splay their fingers over his abdomen to get the full picture. Doctor Hedervary was pushing hard enough that he thought for a moment she was going to try to pull the whole thing out of him. When he looked up at her face, though, she looked pleased, so whatever her prying hands were finding it was probably good.

"You're carrying in a good place," She said. "A lot of men, especially with their first child, tend to be higher. But this is exactly where we want this to be. All that's left is to check that your cervix has shut itself off. Could you please pull down your underwear, Alfred?"

Alfred looked at Arthur uncomfortably, but he smiled reassuringly. The doctor was putting on rubber gloves and coating one finger in a generous amount of lube. Alfred did as she asked, pulling his briefs down to his knees.

"Now, this is probably going to be uncomfortable but I promise it will be quick."

She carefully eased one finger inside and began to feel upwards. God, she felt even colder this way than she did when she had been feeling his chest. As she brushed against his prostate and his cock twitched reflexively he turned beet-red. However, thankfully, she passed it quickly and pressed a bit deeper. That was much less pleasant. He wanted to push her away, get her to stop pressing against- was that a seam in there or something? Thankfully, she pulled away after that and discarded her gloves.

"That's it. You can pull those back up. Now, your female reproductive track is closed up nice and tight. This will help prevent infection or damage to the seal inside your cervix. Just make sure that you don't disturb that area during sex and you'll be fine for a good long while. Any questions?"

Alfred just shook his head and the doctor smiled.

"Now for the fun part. Let's see if we can't get a good look at that baby."

God, Alfred thought he was nervous before. He could barely breathe he was feeling so anxious. The doctor wheeled out a little machine on a cart and pulled a tube of gel from beneath it. She warned him that it would feel strange when she first put it on, but he was more than happy to deal with it to finally get a glimpse of his baby. She covered his belly, but Alfred was staring at the screen the entire time, just waiting for it to blink to life. Arthur got up to stand next to him, gently gripping his hand. Alfred noticed Arthur was sweating a bit. It was good to know that Daddy was every bit as excited as he was to see the baby.

The doctor pressed the wand to his belly and turned the machine on. Alfred couldn't see anything, and it seemed at first she couldn't either. She moved the wand slightly, trying from different angles. Suddenly, she let out a cry of excitement.

"There it is!" She said excitedly, putting her finger to the screen.

Alfred squinted, but it was hard to make anything out. It looked like she was pointing to some weird potato-looking thing. Then it moved. Alfred almost jumped in surprise and was only kept in check by Arthur squeezing his hand tightly.

"That's a good position," she murmured. "Do you see this little extension here?" She asked, pointing to a little strip of white.

"Yes?" Alfred said.

"That's the beginnings of a penis." She said. "Now, we'll have to wait until about six months to see if it'll retract, in which case you'll be having a female Alpha. At this point, though, it could also be a male of either Nature. So I'd hold off on picking names just yet."

Alfred wasn't sure entirely how he felt. It seemed even more surreal as his dream had been. Honestly, it was hard to really imagine that the thing on the screen was inside of him at that very moment, that it was a human being instead of just a little alien blob. It was really Arthur's smile and tightening grip that he was happy for.

The doctor told him to get dressed after that and said they could pick up some pictures at the front desk after assuring them that if any questions came up or they needed anything they were always free to call. She also told them she wanted to see Alfred again in a month, just to check on how he was developing. Alfred followed her orders dutifully without really thinking about them, instead focusing on the way his mate was almost vibrating with excitement. Once they were sitting in the car, he wrapped his arms around Arthur and let him kiss him passionately. After a few moments, he pulled away and smiled. He hadn't seen him so excited since their wedding day.

"You're fantastic. Absolutely beautiful." Arthur said, placing his hand upon the now-concealed bulge of his belly. "Our baby is perfect."

"Our baby looks like a potato." Alfred said, laughing softly.

"It won't for long."

"Yeah, I know, but can we call it 'Spud' for now?"

"You're going to anyway, aren't you."

"Yes I am."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. "Alright. I suppose you could call it worse. Now let's go home."

"You're aching to screw my brains out, aren't you?"

Arthur just leered at him and ran his fingers along the inside of his thigh before Alfred had to swat his hand away to put the car in gear. Arthur made a put-out face and put his hands back in his own lap. Alfred shook his head and smiled. Arthur had probably completely forgotten that Alfred's parents' house to show them the picture (it was only fair they got to see the pictures first. After all, Arthur's parents had known immediately the next time they saw one or the other of them. There was no hiding the pregnant Omega smell from them).

Well, he'd get his sex eventually, and it would be slow and sweet and cheesy with lots of belly touching. Alfred didn't mind. It was nice to know that in spite of what he saw in the mirror every day, he was still attractive to the man who mattered most.


	18. Chapter 18

It was near Christmas that Alfred realized he really needed to go shopping for maternity clothes. The buttons on his shirt were starting to feel the strain and that wasn't helping his already-unfortunate self image. He waited until the weekend, though. Shopping for clothes always seemed like a waste of time, so it would be nice to have his little pet ego-booster with him.

However, he had forgotten how crazy it was to shop during the holidays. It took a good fifteen minutes of circling the parking lot to find a spot and after that there were middle-aged women _everywhere. _They had to hold hands walking through the mall to keep from being separated by the crowd buffeting them around.

Arthur kept pulling things out for Alfred to try, and quite a few of them went right back on the shelf, but Alfred took a mental note of the sort of thing that Arthur wanted for him so he could double back and buy it later as a Christmas present.

The real issue was finding an undershirt that would fit. Never had he felt so self-conscious of his build than when he realized that even a double extra-large shirt barely fit over his shoulders.

"This is why I like just shopping in men's." He grunted. "I'm a _medium _over there."

"I know, love," Arthur said, patting Alfred's hand. "It's rubbish. We passed that special maternity store on the way here. Let's check there. Maybe they'll be more reasonable."

They somehow managed to wade out of the first store and into the second. There were many fewer people in the maternity store, even relative to its size.

Alfred felt lost. Even if they found something that fit (which seemed unlikely. all the mannequins were either female or the compact version of an Omega) everything was so brightly colored. he really, really hoped he wouldn't be walking along in pastels until May. Arthur seemed to sense his unease and stepped towards a young woman who was currently folding shirts.

"Excuse me, miss," He said, "I was wondering if you could help my mate and I find something that might fit him."

The woman smiled brightly and said, "Is this gentleman here your mate?"

"That's right," Alfred sad. He smiled meekly. "We haven't had much luck today."

"We hear that a lot from larger Omegas." She said, smile unfaltering. "I'm afraid a lot of our more lightly-colored things come from companies that don't go much larger, but if you come with me I can show you a section that specializes in clothes for masculine Omegas. I'm afraid the colors and styles tend to be more muted, though."

"That sounds perfect, actually," Alfred replied, trying not to let his relief slip into his voice.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

"Just over four months."

"Alright. So you'll probably want to go a size up from whatever fits you really well now."

"Okay."

She led them to a section full of much more subdued colors.

"I'd check here. Good luck!"

"Thank you." Arthur said as she walked away.

Alfred went right in to searching through the racks. Without trying anything on, the garments seemed sized much closer to his normal clothes. He began to pull things off the shelves. It was such a nice contrast from the department stores to have choices of style and color again! He wasn't quite sure what he would be wearing at the time, much less five months later so he grabbed a variety of sizes, but without putting them on it seemed like an extra-large was as big as he could possibly be going.

It was kind of sad that he took that as a victory.

He might have gotten slightly carried away because by the time he was done he'd practically taken at least one of everything. He took Arthur into one of the little changing booths in back. Thankfully, it was rather large and had a decent-sized bench inside. Alfred dumped the clothes on one side and Arthur sat down on the other and began to read. Alfred tried not to be jealous of him. He had hated clothes shopping even before he got pregnant. Nine times out of ten if he found something he'd like it would be too tight in the chest and too loose in the middle and make him look fatter than he already was. Now his problem was the opposite, but the result was the same and it would only get worse and worse as the baby continued to grow.

The tee-shirts and pants both turned out to be comfortable, but his luck ran out looking for more formal clothes. None of the button-ups, which he was supposed to wear to work every day, came close to fitting properly. Maybe he would grow into them in a few months, but at the moment they looked worse than the ones he already had.

"This is hopeless." He said, hanging yet another shirt on the reject hook. "Maybe I should just not go back to school in January."

Arthur didn't look up from his book. "Now, I doubt that's the best course of action. Try a sweater or something closer in design to those ones you liked."

"Do you think they'll let me wear those?"

"Employers _do _seem to become more relaxed about that while you're pregnant, if the people at my office are anything to go by. We can give you some of my nice scarves and you'll be perfectly respectable. Of course, we could have avoided all of this in the first place if we'd gotten you a few sweater vests. At this time of year we could have gotten them at any store and then your buttons could be as strained as they wanted."

Alfred puffed out his cheeks. "I don't want to look like my grandpa."

"Then try on the bloody turtleneck."

Alfred huffed but grabbed the black garment Arthur had gestured towards. He tugged it over his head and found that it settled over his form much better than he had expected. It was comfortable around his chest, and although he didn't have extra room in the front, he could tell that the material was stretchy enough that he might be able to wear it up until the child's birth (if nothing else, maybe a bit of tightness would help support him a bit when he got bigger). It also went well with the grey slacks he was wearing at the moment. He had an undershirt on beneath it, which helped to contain his chest and make his stomach's curve more uniform. He saw his reflection blush. He didn't look half bad at all.

Arthur took the time to look up from his reading and smiled. "See? I told you it would suit you."

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred said, rolling his eyes and reaching for the hem of his shirt. "Don't rub it in. We still have to get some more variety."

"I wasn't talking about the shirt."

Alfred knew that he was turning even redder. He tried to turn away, but he could still see those loving green eyes in the mirror until Arthur was content to turn back to the pages of his book once more.

-0-0-0-

Arthur, for his part, was very much enjoying his mate's show. Alfred would have probably called him a pervert if he had noticed that Arthur hadn't managed to read a page since they went into the changing room, but at the moment he wasn't nearly as interested in the sexual appeal as that of the aesthetic. He didn't normally have the time to watch Alfred dressing and undressing on his own. Sure, every now and then he could talk Alfred into giving one of his ludicrous strip-teases, but it wasn't the same as just watching him move.

As far as Arthur was concerned, Alfred's body was an art piece in and of itself. Sometimes he wished he was better at painting so that he could just try to capture all of him. As it was, he was only able to sit back and admire his energy and flawless, controlled motions. Every piece of clothing he put on or took off was another angle for Arthur to admire. He didn't know how Alfred hadn't noticed the way his eyes worked to save every little detail whenever he moved: how his large gentle fingers would brush against his swollen belly as he examined how a shirt made it appear and then the way that his broad back would twist and bend from his muscled shoulders to the new perfect curve at the base of his spine when he removed it once his judgment was complete.

Arthur was so taken up in watching at the moment that he couldn't even imagine the future, when Alfred's belly would jut out even further to become the most prominent detail of his appearance. He couldn't be bothered to feel his usual rush of pride when he saw Alfred, knowing that such a beautiful Omega had chosen _him _and that he'd be able to add to that beauty further by giving him a child. He didn't even out to reach out to touch him, to take him and please him and bury his cock in that round, soft ass.

However, all too soon it was over. Alfred pulled on his old clothes, covering his body in an unfitted tee-shirt, baggy jeans, and a down jacket. It was sad to see that happen. Well, of all the people in the world who had gotten to see Alfred's body like that, he was glad his mate was one of them. Once or twice he'd been preening in the mirror, recognizing the perfection of his form even for just a few moments. Soon, some day very soon, Arthur had the feeling that Alfred's iron dislike for himself would completely break, making him all the stronger.

They paid for their things and left as quickly as possible, wanting to get away from the chaos to spend the evening in their own home. They ended up not actually getting back to the house until after six, so they just made a frozen pizza and afterwards they found themselves cuddling on the couch and watching primetime TV. Of course, that didn't seem to be good enough for Alfred.

He sighed happily and snuggled even closer to Arthur, rubbing his cheeks and wrists against him before placing his head under his chin submissively. Alfred had laid his warm, earthy, pregnant scent so thick that Arthur could taste it in the air. It made him want to hold himself with pride and assurance and roll over to please Alfred in whatever way necessary all at once.

He settled for moaning softly. "Can we?"

"Oh, Artie, you're so excitable."

"You're the one who's stinking the place up and rubbing against me."

"So?"

He stroked the length of Alfred's spine like he would a cat. "You never have to be ashamed to be randy for me. You know that. But," he kissed him on his forehead "I'll let it slide. It's awfully cute when you get pouty, after all."

Alfred stuck out his lower lip, "What do you mean 'pouty'?"

"You're perfect."

"I try."

Arthur stood and held out one hand. Alfred took it and led the way to the bedroom, only letting go at the door to the nesting room. Arthur hung back, knowing better than to enter an Omega's nest without permission. Besides, when Alfred fell to his knees in the center to prod at his arrangements Arthur was presented with a fantastic view of his behind. Once everything was in order, he stood and turned around to face him. Normally, this was when Alfred would invite him in for more kissing and disrobing and then eventually lovemaking. This time, though, he just grinned and reached for his shirt. Arthur watched as every button was painfully slowly unfastened until Alfred let it fall to the floor. Arthur's eyes followed Alfred's hands down to the base of his undershirt but didn't leave as he pulled it up. He saw how tightly his waistband was stretched over his belly, giving him a little muffin top over what had previously been perfectly flat, toned muscle. It was registering now on a completely different level than it had at the store. Now all Arthur could think about was taking him, holding him down and just feeling. But he knew Alfred was testing him or teasing him, so he forced himself to stare as Alfred freed himself from his trousers and underwear.

Then, completely naked, he lay back in the nest. He spread his legs lazily, giving Arthur a good look at everything: his slick entrance, his flushed but not quite erect cock, and his curved stomach. In spite of his obvious arousal, the look on Alfred's face was pointedly unimpressed. Arthur may have been, fully dressed, and an Alpha, but he suddenly felt very small and insignificant. He wanted to be naked on his hands and knees in front of Alfred. Maybe that way everything would make sense.

"I want to please you." He said. "I'm begging you, Alfred, let me in."

His mate's face softened, "Never said you couldn't."

Arthur fell to his knees and crawled towards his mate. It wouldn't have felt right to put himself in a position of actual power, so he stopped at Alfred's knees and looked up pleadingly.

Alfred smiled sweetly and placed a hand on the back of his head, guiding him towards his entrance. Arthur, realizing what he wanted, opened his mouth and began to lick at wherever he saw the sheen of his slick. Honestly, he wasn't all that fond of the taste. It smelled good and was a bit better than come, but it still was far too salty to be pleasant. Still, the soft noises of approval coming from Alfred's throat were more than enough to keep him going. Arthur brought one hand up to tease at Alfred's cock and balls, even though he knew that since the start of his pregnancy had set in he could come from having his ass teased alone. Alfred's fingers threaded themselves through his hair, massaging his scalp as a reward beyond the hums of pleasure that made Arthur shudder and his cock try to twitch against his oppressive clothing. It was too much. He needed to get them out, he needed to be touched so badly that it hurt but at the same time he couldn't pull his mouth away. It was physically painful every time his hardened cock brushed against his underwear, but he didn't stop licking. His tongue was buried deeply inside of Alfred now, and he couldn't just leave, not while Alfred was depending on him. Suddenly, the hands that had been idly stroking his hair pulled his head back. He looked up to meet Alfred's eyes, which were full of concern.

"Hush," He said, pulling Arthur further up his body. "It's okay now."

He wiped Arthur's cheek, and Arthur realized he had been crying.

"You're a good boy, Artie, such a good boy. So good to me, so good for me. It's okay."

"I want you." Arthur said, mouth running far too quickly for his mind to keep up. "I need you. Since this afternoon. God you're gorgeous. My mate, I-"

"Ssh, ssh. It's okay, baby. I've got you. I'm taking care of you."

"But Omegas don't usually… They're not supposed to."

"Maybe not, but husbands do, lovers do." He paused for a moment, as though unsure. "And mothers do too."

Arthur stared at him in astonishment so strong that he didn't even put up a fight when Alfred flipped them and straddled his waist.

"Now trust me. I'm taking care of you." He smiled sweetly down at Arthur and touched his cheek gently before lining up and sliding onto Arthur's cock.

Arthur gripped the sheets tightly and grit his teeth.

"Don't hold it in." Alfred said sharply.

He followed the command without thinking, moaning wantonly as Alfred lifted his hips and guided Arthur's hands to his hips. His fingers tightened into his Omega's forgiving flesh and Alfred ran his hands down Arthur's chest. It was hard to say who was actually dictating their rhythm, but if it was Arthur he was only doing it under his mate's unsaid orders.

He came pathetically quickly, even under the circumstances. Alfred didn't seem to mind, because the swelling of Arthur's knot never failed to trigger his own orgasm (and the rimming earlier probably hadn't hurt either).

It took a bit of wiggling to get them into a comfortable position, but somehow they managed to make it onto their sides, facing each other. Alfred pulled Arthur to his chest and held him closely, trailing his fingers through his sort messy hair. The position didn't feel right to Arthur. The whole situation was backwards. He was supposed to protect him, to take care of him, to-

Alfred kissed him. "You're thinking too hard. I can smell the smoke from here. Just let yourself be blissed."

Arthur shifted slightly, in hopes that that would make it fell less bizarre. His hand wound up against Alfred's belly. It didn't matter that he'd put it there. It didn't matter that his cock was buried inside of Alfred. It didn't matter that he was supposed to be the Alpha. He knew that he'd never be able to take care of Alfred. This had only confirmed it.

"Hey," Alfred said, "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. There's nothing wrong with the way you are. I never cared that you're an Alpha. You're Arthur. And you've always been my Alpha, and not being the most domineering has never stopped or even threatened that. Why should it stop us now, even if you look at me and think I need more protection than before?"

Neither said anything for a moment. Then something almost undetectably-soft nudged Arthur's hand. Alfred's eyes went wide and they both stared at his stomach. The nudge came twice more and then it went still.

"Wow," Arthur breathed.

"See? Spud likes you too."

"Is that the first time-?"

"Yeah. I guess it was waiting for its daddy."

"You said you'd use your mother's intuition once it started moving," Arthur said, "What are you thinking now?"

"That you're an ass." Alfred teased.

"I'm curious."

"Alright, fine." He closed his eyes and concentrated. Finally he said, "It will have your eyebrows. And be three days early."

"What?"

"Well, the first was just guessing. The second is because it kicked three days before our anniversary. So its counting must be off."

Arthur laughed and threw his arms around Alfred. Any worries he had were all but forgotten.

"You're the perfect Alpha," Alfred said softly. "You're taking perfectly good care of me, and you put the perfect baby inside of me. I wouldn't want to have anyone else laying here." He smiled and pointedly rubbed his belly. "Or here either. Don't doubt that even for a second."

Arthur didn't.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: Because I wanted to write more sex. Also, warning for consensual verbal S&M

God it was cold. Winter had surely set in and set in deep. It was trying valiantly to snow, but the air was so frigid and dry that only occasional flakes fell, and even then Arthur was sure that some of it was just blowing from the roof. Just walking from the office building to the car was enough to give Arthur a deep chill. It would be better if it wasn't windy, then the cold wouldn't have been able to cut through his trousers and wool coat like they weren't even there. He shivered as he got behind the wheel and opened and closed his hands several times to try to get enough ice out of them to function. He just wanted to be home, curled around Alfred in their little nest.

"_Humans really ought to hibernate," _He thought, putting the car in gear, _"What I wouldn't give to spend three months napping with Alfred and the cats." _

He unlocked the door and shouted "I'm home!"

His only reply was muffled sobs coming from the kitchen.

Arthur's stomach dropped to his feet and before he knew what he was doing, he was running towards the source of the sound. Alfred knelt on the floor, tears streaming down his reddened face. Fluffy was next to him, his front paws placed comfortingly on his thigh. He was nuzzling him and licking him and looking about as concerned as an overweight fuzz ball could.

"A-Alfred! Are you alright?"

"Lops- Lops is dead."

"What? Are you certain?"

"I opened his favorite food, and he always comes running for that but he didn't come running this time and I called out for him and looked for him but I couldn't find him anywhere and Fluffy seemed upset too so he must already know and-"

Then lops strutted into the room in his normal, relaxed fashion and started eating what food was left. Alfred leapt on him, clutching the poor cat to his chest. Lops mewed unhappily before resigning himself to being snuggled. Arthur gave him a sympathetic look. It wasn't fair when he was actually a fairly good cat. He never bit, never scratched, although he did like to hiss if you looked at him incredulously he would back down and rub against your legs.

Alfred was sobbing even harder now if possible, getting tears and a bit of snot in Lops' fur. Arthur decided it was time to step in.

"There, you see, he was just hiding. Why don't you let the kitty go so he can eat."

Alfred turned his tear-filled eyes up to Arthur. Then in a small voice he said, "Okay."

Lops jumped from his arms, gave him a disparaging look and returned to the food bowl.

Fluffy wisely kept his distance.

Arthur held his hand out and pulled Alfred to his feet. He embraced him gently.

"Now stop scaring me, will you? Idiot."

He heard Alfred let out a little laugh at that and he squeezed him back, forcing Arthur's spine into an awkward position. The baby didn't like being squished either, so it gave a few sharp kicks. Alfred let go to place a hand on his stomach and rub it softly, cooing to the child.

Arthur sighed and went upstairs to change into a more comfortable outfit. It was Friday, and even he got tired of slacks and button-ups after long enough. When he came back downstairs he found Alfred splayed across the sofa in some horrible, painful-looking position.

"This is why your back gets so sore, you know." Arthur said, giving him a disapproving look.

"Nope. Baby's fault. The Internet says so."

"Well that's certainly not helping matters. Now budge, I want to sit down."

Alfred reluctantly moved into a more normal position. Arthur sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulders. They watched television for a while, even though nothing was on except for awful court shows. Midway through one case Alfred burst into tears.

Arthur jumped and turned to his mate. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to leave me."

"What?"

"That man left his girlfriend because she was too weepy and now I keep crying and being stupid and you get tired of it and you're gonna walk out the door and leave me here."

"No, no, not at all. This man is a complete wanker, that should be obvious enough, and his girlfriend is just as bad. You're perfectly capable of being a reasonable adult."

"But I just keep- I screamed at the kids today. They had to have recess inside because it's just so cold and I lost it. It was terrible."

"Well, erm, no that's not good, but those are your hormones. You were always prone to mood swings when you cycled before, and now that you're actually pregnant… I'm sure it'll pass and you'll be your old self again in no time."

"But I yelled at them! What if I yell at our kid? What if it hates me?"

"The baby won't hate you."

"But what if it does? What if I'm a bad mommy?"

"You'll be a perfectly fine mummy. If you treat the baby anything like you treat the cats-"

"But it's a human being, Arthur!"

"I know, but you have to start somewhere. And even if we do many some mistakes, no one's perfect. Our parents made mistakes with us and we're alright."

"Oh, Artie, you always know just what to say!" He tightly gripped Arthur's shirt and began to sob into it.

Arthur stroked his hair and tried not to seem like it was annoying. "Let's watch something nice. How about a Disney movie?"

Alfred sniffed, "Okay."

However, that was no more successful than the first attempt

"But why? Why did Mufasa have do die? He was a good king. And a good dad. And Simba was happy but now he has to live in exile and everyone's going to die!"

Tears were running down his face again. Arthur was getting really, _really _fed up with the entire situation. He wanted to stand and shout, scream at Alfred for being such a bloody, blubbering idiot.

"_Deep breaths," _He told himself, _"This isn't pleasant for Alfred either, I'm sure. And you'll have to learn patience sooner or later." _

He bit his tongue and just held Alfred, soothing him with touches instead of words. That seemed to work well, and within about ten minutes he was fast asleep. There was a small smile across his face as he snuggled against Arthur. He wanted to just let him lie like that, but someone had to get started on dinner. He carefully wormed his way out of Alfred's grasp and lowered him down so that he was flat on the couch. Alfred's hands immediately went to his belly, cradling and protecting his womb. Arthur brushed is fingers against the firm mound and felt the baby kick softly in return before standing to turn off the television and leave.

Alfred's appetite seemed to be what woke him, since he wandered back into the kitchen almost immediately after the frying sausages and marinara sauce started to smell good. However, instead of coming in and sitting at the table or draping himself over Arthur in a mockery of a cloak, he stood back in the doorway. Arthur turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what came over me. Everything just seemed like such a big deal. I'll try to keep it from happening again, but-"

"Don't worry about it. It's not within your control, and even if it was I wouldn't be mad. Running the gambit of every pregnancy symptom, we've been lucky."

"Are you sure? It has to be annoying. I was annoying _me." _

"Oh, of course it was. But babies are the embodiment of annoying. All they do for a while is poop and scream. But they grow out of it. It's a tough time for everyone, but as parents we're going to help it through. And as your mate, I'm going to help you through this." He left the stove for a moment gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "At least I can get apologies from you."

"And sex."

"And sex. Don't worry, I'd never forget that, love." He gave Alfred's behind a small pinch as he turned back to his sauce.

"Thanks Artie."

"Don't mention it."

Anyway, he more than made up for it by not making a big deal of the fact that Arthur did in fact burn some of the sauce and that the pasta was slightly overdone. Then, of course, there was what he said when they were doing dishes.

"You wanna take your turn?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember a few weeks ago when I completely wrecked you?"

Arthur shuddered, "how could I forget?"

"Well," He lowered his voice, "Why don't you take your turn? I've been acting so silly lately. I should be punished."

And didn't _that _just go straight to Arthur's cock. He supposed it was a good thing that his body was so willing to indulge Alfred's more-persistent-than-ever horniness. Arthur snatched the plate from Alfred's hands.

"Upstairs." He growled. "Take your clothes off and kneel in the nest. By the time I get up there, I want to see a toy in that ass of yours."

"The big one?"

"Of course."

Alfred grinned and kissed him fiercely before bolting away. Once he was gone, Arthur set down the pot in his hands and gripped the edge of the sink. He had never been a very dominant Alpha, so it took him a minute to get into character sometimes when Alfred needed that firm hand. It took him a bit longer when he was the one that needed it so that he didn't feel guilty afterwards for enjoying screaming at his mate and giving him what would have been the worst abuse if he actually meant it.

It was really Alfred's scream that put him in the proper mindset. For a moment jealousy, real and ice-cold, flashed through him. He pursued that instinct, the desire to be the only one who could take care of Alfred, and soon he was stomping up the stairs and throwing the bedroom door open. Alfred was facing away from him, his ass in the air and his knees spread. The short black handle of their favorite vibrator peeked out between Alfred's soft cheeks and from the way he was whining it was clearly already knotted. He was bright red and shaking, trying to get more from the toy. He'd gone and gotten dressed up for him too, wearing the tight pink mini-dress he had surprised him with on their anniversary. The small, white puddle beneath him and the softness of his cock were enough to confirm in Arthur's mind what the scream had implied.

"You little slut," He spat, striding into the room and towering over Alfred. "Can't go twenty minutes without a knot in your ass, can you?"

Alfred turned to look at him over his shoulder and his eyes grew wide with terror and guilt. He tried to tug his skirt down, but it only made the toy sticking out of his ass seem more obscene. Arthur shoved him over onto his back and Alfred whined.

He looked so pathetic, his eyes filled with his trademark crocodile tears and his dress now stained with come. That dress was even better for the extra thickness it seemed to add to his middle and it was stretched even tighter then than it had been the first day he wore it. His cock was beginning to stir again as well, which pushed the front of the skirt up enough that from Arthur's angle he could see everything, red and damp and needy and perfect.

"Answer me, you whore. Can you go that long?"

Alfred sobbed, "I can't. I can't. You know I can't."

Arthur sneered at him. "Pathetic. Sick. I don't even know why I took you for my mate, allowed you to go into heat. It only made you a bigger slut than before. I should have known there'd be no way to keep you here short of keeping a cock inside you every minute of every day."

"The vibrator's not enough, Artie, I need you."

Arthur sneered. "Please, you'll have any dick in your ass. Should I even call it that? Ass gives you too much credit, makes it seem like it exists for more than to be stuffed. You have a cunt. It's what you have, and that little part of you is the only worthwhile piece."

More tears ran down Alfred's face. "You don't mean that."

For a moment Arthur was concerned. Alfred had been so worried about such little things earlier, if he actually took this to heart… But then he saw the way that Alfred's cock had completely risen further during the abuse to the point where it was twitching and dripping and exposing him even further. It was all Arthur could do not to fall to his knees and take it into his mouth, swallow deeply until Alfred was completely spent.

"Of course mean it. Can't even trust your womb. Tell me, whose do you think that is?" He placed his heel on Alfred's chest, not willing even in their play to risk damaging the child by placing his foot on his belly.

Alfred gasped as Arthur began to apply pressure to his sternum bit by bit. "It's yours. It's yours. Of course it's yours."

"Liar." Arthur mused, letting just a bit of rage bleed into his voice. "How many cocks did you ride when I had to leave? Tell me, did you pick names from the phonebook, or just spread your legs on the lawn and watch the Alphas come to you?" He pressed harder.

"I didn't! I didn't!"

Arthur dragged Alfred to his feet and slapped him, just hard enough that it would sting but not be sore or bruise.

"Friends. I only called friends. I'm sorry Artie, I'm sorry, I needed it."

"Breaking so early? You're getting lazy as well as fat. I can't even punish you properly anymore." He released Alfred and he collapsed back on to the floor of the nest, curled protectively around his stomach.

"It's yours." He said softly, "I know it, though. Only you knotted. Only you."

"Liar. But at least you're trying to seem faithful. How about we put that to the test? Cut you open, take a test, let you keep it if it's mine."

"No," Alfred said, eyes clearing and sharpening for a moment. He must have known that Arthur would never truly consider, but if he didn't want to entertain the idea Arthur wouldn't force it.

"You're right. No point in damning the babe for his mother's sins. Why don't I take you apart instead? On your knees, as I found you."

Alfred scrambled to flip over. He looked back at Arthur nervously, but Arthur just sneered back.

"I said, like I found you." He yanked the skirt back up and shoved the toy, which had deflated and fallen out at some point, back inside of his mate after making sure the knot was full again, so he was forced to stretch even further

"Does it hurt? Even in your loose cunt? I could fit my fist up there without issue, I know it." And they had done it once or twice, but they both decided it felt weird so it was a rare occurrence. "How many cocks can you take? Two? Three? Maybe next time you're in heat I should invite those _friends _over and we'll all knot in your cunt until you can't walk."

Alfred whined and tried to grind back against the toy but Arthur pulled his hand away to pick up another vibrator. He slid a finger in alongside the knotted toy, and Alfred's elbows folded. Arthur didn't know if he'd be able to spread him as wide as he'd like, so he allowed the air to come out of the toy before sliding another dildo in beside it.

"Still not enough is it?" Arthur mused, tracing his stretched entrance.

"It's enough. Please, this is as much as I can take. Stop," Alfred said in a tone that made it clear that if Arthur actually _did _stop he'd be sleeping on the couch for a week.

"This is a punishment," Arthur hissed, "You're not supposed to like it." He turned the second toy, which before had been off, to its highest setting.

Alfred cried out louder than usual and for a moment Arthur was worried he was actually hurt, but then he came, dropping more come into their nest. He was panting and mewling and spread so wide that Arthur couldn't have cared less about the amount of laundry they'd have to do the next day. God, he wanted him so bad. He wanted to press his face between his legs and drink in the scent of his slick and his come and his everything. That gave him an idea.

"Fucking look at you, nasty little piece of shit. You're sick, getting off on this. Say it back!"

"I'm sick!"

"Twisted!"

"Horrible!"

"Exactly. Now, since you at least have the brains to do that, I'll give you a little treat." He put his hands on Alfred's shoulders and pushed him back until his mouth was level with the new stains on the sheets.

"Lick it up. All of it. I don't want to see a drop left."

Alfred's eyes went wide for a moment but then he did it and _fuck, _wasn't that an image? His perfect mate wearing a too-small dress covered in his own cum, two swollen cocks inside of him, pregnant belly brushing the nest when he leaned down, chest beginning to swell, slurping up come and doing a lovely job of getting it all over his face.

Arthur couldn't help it anymore. He undid his trousers and pushed them to the ground so he could begin to pump his own needy cock.

"No." Alfred said softly, looking up from the sheets.

"What do you mean, 'no?'"

"Let me, please. I want to please you."

Arthur grinned, "Finally taking responsibility, are you? Kneel before me."

"Wait."

"Insolent little whore! You do _not _command me!"

Alfred ignored him and eased two more fingers into himself. Arthur shuddered. Fuck, how much _could _he fit back there? When he removed his fingers they were covered in slick, the thick viscous fluid clinging to his skin. Arthur wondered what he was doing until Alfred wrapped his hand around his shaft.

"Knot." He said, "I want to suck you off, and then when you knot pull out and cover my body in seed. Mark me."

Well, how could anyone say no to that? He felt he was supposed to snap something back, but instead he just nodded dumbly and allowed Alfred to grin before wrapping his thin, perfect lips around his cock. He wasn't playing around either. He pressed his body against Arthur's legs. He felt the baby kicking like crazy where his belly brushed Arthur's thighs. God, Alfred must have been feeling so conflicted inside, the pleasure of being fucked against the pain of being stretched so hard against the fear of being dominated and the safety of belonging to Arthur and the humiliation of the situation. God, Arthur's stomach was doing flips just trying to imagine it. And there Alfred was, kneeling with his arms around Arthur's hips and his mouth sliding lower and lower.

Arthur buried his hands in Alfred's hair as he felt his cock hit the back of his throat. He was about to come any second as it was, but he knew it was about to get better. Alfred pulled back to take one last deep breath and then he swallowed, lips brushing the base of Arthur's erection. He could feel his knot beginning to swell. Alfred's tongue laved the base of the knot, but then reached further, trying to get to his balls, dear god, trying to fit them in too. He looked at Arthur with lust filled eyes. He couldn't believe it. Alfred was stuffed as he could be: from head to toe, mouth and throat full of Arthur's cock, womb filled with Arthur's baby, and ass filled with Arthur's toys and he was willing to take more still.

"_Anything for you," _His eyes seemed to say.

And that was it. Arthur tore his cock away and Alfred took one or two deep breaths before opening his mouth as wide as he could to catch as much come as possible. Arthur was shaking, instinct telling him to stay as still as possible, but he placed his hand on his cock and tried to direct the stream as best he could, covering Alfred's shoulders, hair, back, belly, anywhere he could reach. It didn't last as long as it usually did, probably because most of the slick must have come off with saliva. He collapsed onto his knees and just looked at Alfred with absolute adoration. But then he noticed that there was still a bit of pain and desire on his face. He looked down and saw that he still hadn't come.

"Do it," Alfred said, "I need it, need a knot."

"Are you-"

"_Yes I'm fucking sure!" _

"Okay, okay!" He wrapped his arms around Alfred and turned the knotting function on.

Alfred gave a long, drawn out groan as he spilled himself one more time. Arthur carefully eased them both onto the blanket so they could catch their breath. He stroked Alfred's hair, his face, his shoulders, just making him a bigger mess than he already was.

"God, we should really clean up."

"Don't leave me!" Alfred said to quickly.

Shit, Arthur had forgotten how vulnerable Alfred could be after he was knotted.

"Sssh, ssh, not now. Later. Once we're ready. The night is still young, love."

That seemed to calm him down and he seemed to settle, rolling over so that he could press back against Arthur's chest. Arthur wrapped one arm around his waist and Alfred groaned in annoyance.

"What?"

"_Now _it stops kicking. That entire time it was going at it and distracting me, but now, during happy afterglow time when I can think about it, it stops."

"Poor thing was probably confused. I don't think it's heard either of us shouting before."

"And now that you're acting like you it's okay."

"Well, and you've calmed down a tad."

He poked Alfred's belly and a little foot pushed back in reply.

"Stop it."

"I'm sorry." Arthur said, not meaning it at all.

"I can tell already. It's going to be enamored with you. And then when I'm trying to get it to do anything it'll just fuss."

"I'm sure when it sees your pretty face it'll reconsider."

"You know, I don't like calling the baby it. We should give it a name."

"Spud isn't good enough for you anymore?" Arthur teased.

"I mean a real name. The kids and coworkers keep bugging me about it."

That would have been a good idea, but his knot was already starting to deflate, and with it he was feeling more and more tired. He kissed the back of Alfred's neck. "Let's talk about it later, okay? We don't even know the gender yet."

"Okay, fine. But soon?"

"Soon." Arthur replied. But it was more of a murmur than anything and he was asleep before Alfred could respond.


	20. Chapter 20

Alfred was making breakfast one morning some time later when Arthur came in and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his hands on what was left of his hips.

"Morning." Alfred said.

Arthur murmured a reply and kissed Alfred's neck.

"You're not even awake, are you?"

"'Course I am. I smelled bacon and eggs."

"And, let me guess, you didn't want to miss a second of me being pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen."

"Let a man enjoy what nature designed him to."

"Food and sex isn't enough for you anymore? Maybe you need to win some more of my affection by stripping naked and wrestling a tiger."

Arthur chuckled before letting go to fix himself a mug of tea. As much as Alfred may have teased him, it was nice to have his Alpha around as a distraction. It was better, anyway, than just standing there staring out the window and desperately trying not to think.

Mornings were getting like that more and more often. His already active imagination had been going overboard the past few weeks, painting vivid pictures in his dreams that he couldn't control and were not always wholly pleasant. Or, really, mostly horribly unpleasant. Almost every night now he'd wake up before his alarm, sticky with sweat as images of some sort of torture, either physical or psychological or, normally, the worst of both raced through his mind.

He would stay in the nest for as long as he could, snuggling against Arthur's body. Trying to use the sound of his strong heartbeat and feeling his breath against his ear or his hand to calm himself down. He'd inhale as much of his scent as he could, trying to let the warm, musky scent of his Alpha's pheromones make him feel comforted and safe.

Spud would be kicking too. Alfred knew that it was likely just the bit of activity that it always went through when it first awoke (every four hours on the dot after it fell asleep and stopped moving completely), but Alfred liked to pretend that it noticed his distress and was comforting him. Even if that wasn't the case, the movement did the job all the same. It helped him remember that no matter what happened inside his head that the outside world, the one that mattered, was spinning on just fine.

Eventually he'd pry himself away and take a shower. While waiting for the water to warm up he'd usually examine his body in the mirror. Some days he was much more thrilled with what he saw than others. On the good days he'd be in awe of his body, watching his belly grow slowly larger and even move or stretch a bit if Spud was still kicking before lifting his eyes to take in the even more gradual swelling of his chest and darkening of his nipples. He'd stand there and wonder what it would be like when he started lactating, if he'd just wake up one morning and find his shirt damp with milk or if he'd be in the middle of sex and Arthur would be teasing one and then suddenly it would come out. He wondered what it would look like when Spud would be bigger and stronger and they'd be able to see the imprint of a little foot or hand oh-so-clearly. And then he'd wonder what it would be like to look down and see his stomach flat again because Spud was sitting happily on the other side of the room. Some days, on the other hand, he'd feel disgusting. He'd see only the stretch marks and how he'd gained weight in his arms and thighs. Then he'd wonder how Arthur still found him attractive. Sometimes he thought he was just lying.

He would plan his day in the shower, filling his mind with the mundane to-do list instead of letting the pictures come back. But eventually he'd have put all the work that he could into thinking. By then he was usually dressed and downstairs, starting on breakfast. But even with the familiar scents of coffee and cooking grease filling the brightly-lit kitchen, his thoughts turned back to his dreams: back to the blood and the pain until Arthur or the cats showed up, friendly and distracting and keeping his mind from switching back to its internal world.

That morning had been especially hard. Even with Arthur making noise behind him, moving around the kitchen and assembling lunches and pouring the cats their breakfast, he felt like he was floating away from the real world. Normally he could brush off the dreams. It was easy when he was being attacked by a Lovecraftian style monster, or a lion suddenly appeared from a zoo they didn't have and mauled someone. This time it was more personal, more plausible.

In the shower that morning he'd just curled up on the floor of the tub and sobbed.

"It was worse again last night, wasn't it?" Arthur asked.

Alfred blinked back into focus. Somehow they'd sat down and his coffee mug was half-empty and his plate mostly clean. Alfred looked back down and Arthur reached across the table to take his hand.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Alfred nodded, hoping that if he got it all out it would stop replaying in his head.

"I dreamed I woke up at first. It was just like any other morning. You and the cats were still sleeping and I wanted to stay, but I felt gross. My thighs were even slicker than they usually are when I wake up. So I went to take a shower.

"Then when I took of my pajamas I saw the blood. It was everywhere and just kept dripping out of me, running down my legs. Then a wave of pain hit me and I realized Spud hadn't been kicking." He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he had to bite his lip to keep from sobbing.

"A-And then I had to be rushed to the hospital. There was this doctor I never met and they didn't let you into the operating room. They cut me open and pulled it out. There was no screen so I saw the whole thing." He choked and the most he could get out was a whisper. "It was so tiny, and so still, but it looked just like you, Arthur. It was twisted, wrong almost, but I knew it would have been so beautiful if it had lived. It was a girl our- our daughter. And it was so painful the entire time, so real. When I woke up and felt her- the real baby kicking I almost didn't believe it."

Arthur was standing beside him now. He stooped to wrap his arms around his frame. "It's okay. You can cry. I'm sure we'll all be alright, though."

"I already lost one, Artie."

"Hush, no you didn't. Last time there just wasn't one at all. This time there is. And Elizabeth says both of you are healthy."

"I know. Spud was acting like normal this morning, and when I was in the shower I checked and I was still closed up. But still," He clutched his coffee cup more tightly, "I'm scared. There's so much that could go wrong."

"There is. But we'll be alright. Remember Elizabeth's today? She'll check for us and then she's going to tell us its gender."

"We haven't talked about names yet, you know." Alfred said, trying to steer further from the subject.

Arthur looked visibly relieved. "Do we just want to wait at this point? Then we can know if it's a boy or a girl."

Alfred threw himself into the conversation. "No, remember, we talked about choosing something with a unisex nickname. That way if the ultrasound is wrong we don't have to change what we told everyone. That's why my parents called me and my brother Freddy and Mattie. Also, can we make sure that the full name it goes with isn't stupid? I dodged a bullet by coming out with a penis or my name would have been Winifred. At least Madeline is sort of normal."

"Right," Arthur replied with a smile.

"And that way people won't judge it either. We can stay vague on the shower invites so people don't give it sexist stuff and give it a bowl cut when its hair starts growing and let it decide how it wants to be."

Arthur smiled sweetly, "That sounds like a good idea to me." He grabbed the notepad from the fridge and tore off the week's grocery list. "Let's just think of all the ones we can and go through them."

They took about three minutes rattling off every name they could think of. Sam and Alex were discarded first because they were a bit too common for Arthur's tastes. Jackie was discarded for not having a masculine name that Alfred liked, and Tony was taken off for the same reason albeit for the opposite sex. Cameron and Jordan were removed for not having good enough nicknames. And most of the rest were just as quickly crossed out. Jamie was in the running for a bit, but then Arthur commented on the name alliteration if it was an Omega and took Alfred's last name

"Nicky" Alfred said suddenly.

"Nickolas or Nicole?"

"Yes." He stroked his stomach. "Full name wouldn't sound too bad either. Use the last name and middle name switch we've gone over and we'd have Nicole Rose Kirkland for a girl Alpha, and then Nickolas Patrick Jones or Kirkland depending on the Nature for a boy."

"Nice, respectable names, those." He smiled, "It seems fitting enough for me. Now what do you think?" He asked, turning his eyes towards Alfred's stomach.

The baby moved slightly. It didn't kick, but nudged the wall of his womb gently, as Alfred had noticed it often did when there was something new and exciting.

"Nicky?" Alfred repeated and it nudged him again. "I think it likes it."

"Well, then, that's that."

Arthur returned to his seat and lifted his mug to take another sip.

"Well then," Alfred said with as much solemnity as he could muster, "Our semi-sentient potato has spoken. I hereby christen thee Nicky."

"Semi-sentient?"

"Well, there's that really nasty debate going around, but we can all agree that babies are kind of dumb when they first come out. When it stops putting everything it finds in its mouth I can dub it fully sentient."

"So that would discount you, then?"

Alfred pouted. "No fair picking on me."

"When have I ever played fair?"

They continued to banter back and forth and Alfred forgot all about his dream up until they left for the appointment. Then he began to worry. What if there was something wrong? What if he was supposed to have twins but they didn't separate all the way so that half of the body was really a second baby that was still attached to the first but that half died? What if it had a weird heart defect that they hadn't noticed? Or a lung problem that would appear after it was born? God, they shouldn't have named it before the appointment! Arthur set a hand on his thigh and gently rubbed it, more an affectionate gesture than a sexual one.

The car ride took forever. The waiting room took forever. Sitting in the office waiting for Elizabeth to come took forever. When she finally did arrive her usual checkup took forever, even if he could take a little comfort in the fact that she told him he was progressing nicely (although he didn't like the fact that he was gaining more than usual, even if Elizabeth said that it wasn't uncommon for a man with his first pregnancy and that Nicky could was likely just big, judging by its development thus far. When she noticed how unsure he looked, she made him promise to follow his body's signals within reason. She still recommended light exercise, but told him that if he wanted to lose the fat he put on he'd have to wait until after the baby was born. Arthur, the damn chubby-chaser, wasn't able to keep Alfred from seeing how pleased he was).

Then, finally, she rolled out the ultrasound machine again and covered his belly in the cold gel.

"Alright, then, let's see how the little one is doing."

She pressed the wand against his skin and the screen flickered to life. Alfred had gotten better at reading the thing, although it helped that every time the baby looked more and more human. It was nudging him again, and Alfred swore that Nicky must have known when the machine was on somehow. Alfred watched it move, gingerly wiggling its arms. He almost couldn't breathe. Seeing the picture with his own eyes made his dream seem silly. However, he was right about one thing: it was beautiful. So beautiful. It looked human to him now, like a smaller version of the babies he would see out with their parents. He wanted to reach into the machine and pull it out to hold it in his arms and kiss it and show him how much he loved it. Tears were in his eyes again, but this time he blinked them back.

Elizabeth gave him a moment before she moved the wand slightly, changing the angle. Nicky's legs were spread nice and wide, giving them a perfect view. Apparently, now that they had given their baby a name, _she _wanted to be referred to by proper pronouns.

"Nicole Rose Kirkland," Arthur said softly, squeezing Alfred's hand as Elizabeth switched back to the sidelong-view.

"Congratulations, you two. Now that we've found out fairly certainly that it's female, there's not much of a point in continuing to do clinic visits. I'd like our next appointment to be in-home. There won't be much actual examining being done. It'll just be about the two of you getting used to having me in your space so that it's not stressful during the birth. Now-"

But Alfred wasn't really listening. He was too busy staring at his little girl. At the moment, the only thing that mattered was her and his mate's hand around his.


	21. Chapter 21

Alfred had been hiding from the cold for far too long. Yeah sure, familiar enclosed spaces were feeling more and more comfortable every passing day, but he missed the feeling of the sun on his skin. He was so happy that he cried the day in early March when he came home to find that the last of the snow had melted. He felt his head would burst with excitement until he took a step onto the grass and felt the ground squish beneath him and mud come up to cover the toe of his leather shoe. He then went inside to sulk and clean the shoe.

Every day after that he went outside with one of their little flags on a stick for the Fourth of July and stuck it in the ground to test if the ground had hardened up like one would a toothpick in a cupcake. However, as soon as it looked like it would be good it started raining and continued to rain off and on for the better part of a week. Between nature being an absolute tease and the side-effect that he had to keep the kids in for recess he was on the edge of killing someone.

Then it finally happened one morning. The ground was dry and the grass green and lush. It was the weekend, so there was nothing to stop him from running outside and throwing himself to the ground as soon as he awoke. It was absolute bliss. He could feel his skin eagerly soaking up the sun and the blades of grass tickling his arms. Birds were singing and the scent of spring was thick in the air. As he lay he wondered how dark he would be at the end of the day, if when he snuggled up to Arthur that night his hand would be darker and if when he looked in the mirror the next morning if he'd see a fleet of tiny freckles across his cheeks.

He was content to remain there for a long time, ignoring the complaints of his stomach and bladder. Even when Nicky started kicking he didn't bother to move a hand to soothe her as he usually did. His body's requests meant nothing compared to being outside again. A car pulled into the driveway, but Alfred didn't so much as open his eyes. Arthur would take care of it. Then, about two minutes later, the back door slammed open and someone stomped outside.

"_Alfred Franklin Jones!"_

"Mom?" Alfred tried to sit up, but all he managed to do is flop around like a fish.

"What do you think you're doing up here? It's only fifty degrees out and you're going to catch your death and then this entire party will be ruined!"

He managed to prop himself up into a sitting position. Right, of course the first nice day had to be his baby shower. Of course, he hadn't been part of the planning process. His mother had been the most intent on having it, so she had done almost all of the work.

"Isn't that not until eleven?" He asked.

"Yes, but we have to go and get the food. It's not as though we could leave it all sitting around for days!"

He flopped back down. "Mo-om, why do I need to come? I like it out here."

"I want you to come with me so that I can be sure to get something you'll eat."

"I don't care. Your grandkid's not picky."

"Oh, so it'll be alright if I don't worry about a fruit tray and get a boring vanilla cake?"

Alfred stood up more quickly than he had in weeks. "Just give me time to shower and stuff."

"That's what I thought dear." She gave him a hug. "Arthur and I will get started on decorating."

Once her back was turned, he rolled his eyes. He knew she knew what he wanted. It was _his _baby shower. _He _was supposed to be the stubborn difficult one.

Still, he dutifully went upstairs and got ready. When he came back downstairs, Arthur and his mother were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and chatting. They'd set up a table cloth and a few streamers, but other than that it had mostly been placing the things that Mom had gotten (it was a fairly impressive selection since Alfred had specified he wanted all gender-neutral decorations). They both smiled warmly at him as he came over.

"Now, there we are. Oh, you look so much better, dear." His mother said, standing.

Arthur smirked, "So your mum got you up by promising you sweets. What are you, five?"

"If I am, you're gonna be in jail for a _long _time."

"Boys, behave. Ready, Freddy?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Good. Now grab a coat; it's cold."

"Mom, I'm wearing a sweater!"

"Coat!"

"Yes mother," he grumbled, shooting a dirty look at his snickering mate.

The trip was fairly uneventful. They went to the florist to pick up a nice centerpiece for the table and the sandwich shop to pick up the trays stacked with subs for lunch before heading to the grocery store to buy the last of the food. Alfred managed to talk her into getting an ice cream cake and some extra candy for him. It was nice to spend some time with her, and it wasn't just because she was being more obliging to him than she had since he was a poor college kid. Whether that was because he was pregnant, she secretly felt some generosity towards her son for once in her life, or she had missed him as much as he had missed her it was hard to say.

"So," She said once they were both in the car, "Now that I've bought everything can you tell me what it is? I know you'll be announcing it in a few hours, but-"

Alfred smiled and moved his hands from his seatbelt to his stomach. "Nicky's a girl, but she's an Alpha like Arthur."

Her eyes were soft when she looked at him. "Is that why you didn't want to say? Because you were afraid everyone would assume she'd all Alpha or all girl?"

"No. I just wanted her to have the choice."

"That's what we did with you, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out."

She started the car and backed out of the parking spot.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you ever wish I'd been different? Honestly? It's just, I keep assigning Nicky all these things I want her to be. And I know that it's most important she's happy and healthy and everything, but I worry I won't like her."

She was silent for a moment before saying, "I did when you were a baby. I wanted you to be successful, a doctor or a lawyer, smart and social, that sort of thing. And I always wanted a girl, so when I found out I couldn't have any more after you two- and then you turned out to be an Omega- and I never knew anyone Natured until I was an adult. But here's the thing, Alfred. Once you started to grow, you and Matt both, you were so much better than I could have imagined. Because you're real. And you're my children.

"That's what being a mother really means. You're saddled with a little creature that makes a mess, annoys you for the rest of your life, and drains your bank account constantly, but you love it completely and unequivocally. So no matter what you think of now, you'll love her. It doesn't matter what I thought of you when you were young. You have a good job, a good husband, a nice house, and you're starting a little family. Seeing you like this makes me happy beyond belief."

Alfred clenched his jaw. He was crying now, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and he hated sobbing in public.

"There, there, baby," She said, taking his hand. "Just be glad you don't wear make up. When I was having you dramatic eye shadow was in and one way or another I looked ridiculous whenever I left the house. I think your father has some pictures somewhere of me with black streaks down my face. Insensitive bastard."

Alfred laughed at that and wiped his tears on his sleeve. With any luck, his mom would let him lie down so his eyes didn't look so puffy and he could get out of helping.

Thankfully, she did. He was allowed to go up to the nest and take a nap until Arthur came to tell him guests were starting to arrive.

If it were up to him he probably would have skipped the whole charade. Yes, the free stuff would be nice in a few months when they were worrying about the cost of the baby on top of the mortgage, but for the moment he thought it was more trouble than it was worth. It felt kind of awkward for people to be so interested in someone who wasn't even really alive yet. Sometimes he felt like he was getting in the way of everyone seeing Nicky, even though it was supposedly for him. He had enjoyed it when the first few people felt his stomach (they were at least polite enough to ask, and Nicky seemed to like the attention), but now each hand felt far too heavy. He wanted to wrap around himself and go back to hide in the nest. Still, he smiled and chatted and was at least rewarded with being able to whine about his problems until he actually felt better and he was always given the upmost sympathy (Arthur never complained, per se, but he usually pulled out cross-stitching and Alfred knew he wasn't listening). He mostly hovered around the food table and hoarded strawberries and peanut M&Ms until he was forced to participate.

He managed to stay out of most of the ridiculous games, but was (for obvious reasons) forced to help with the "guess how big around mommy is" game. They could have just asked Arthur. He probably knew down to the sixteenth of the inch off the top of his head. But after that embarrassing moment, they all sat down for lunch and cake, which meant that he got to be near Arthur again. As long as he had food and his mate within arm's reach there wasn't much that could feel wrong with the world, especially since once everyone was done eating he got to open presents.

Some of the gifts were boring, like diapers and more onesies than he could ever use (in spite of everyone saying he'd probably end up having to buy_ more)_. But, _God,_ he'd almost forgotten how much fun it was to get actual toys. There was a good amount of variety in the presents too. A lot of the gifts turned out to be stuffed animals, but he also received a mobile, a few rather interesting nightlights, plastic rings, little plastic balls and cubes filled with different things, and his parents had gotten him what said on the box was a "gym" but looked more like a tent frame than anything else.

"Hey!" One of his cousins said after he'd put his last present to the side, "You going to tell us what it is now?" There was a murmur of agreement.

Alfred looked over to Arthur just to check, but he gave him the go ahead.

"It's a girl. Her name is Nicole, but Nicky is still with a 'y.'"

That opened up a whole new slew of questions. Some of them made sense, like "what Nature is she?" and "is it going to bother you if people don't know she's a girl since she has so many neutral things now?" but some seemed completely independent of the announcement, like "Do you think she'll be a picky eater?" and "Where do you think she'll go to school?"

However, the most recurring request was to see the room. Arthur, who had been sitting there rather quietly since none of the questions were addressed to him, suddenly spoke up. "Sure, let's show them."

"Didn't you say yesterday that we should stay down here because there's not much to show?"

Arthur seemed caught off guard for a moment, but then he shrugged and said "Well, they want to see it, so I suppose they'll just have to ignore the mess."

"Alright." Alfred stood and began to lead the way upstairs. "I'm warning you, though, all that's in there is a desk for the changing table, an old rocking chair, and a dresser, and they could all use a fresh coat of paint."

Unfortunately, no one seemed to mind. Arthur went to the door and pulled his keys from his pocket.

"We've been keeping it locked so the cats don't get in. It used to basically be their room, but Artie wanted to keep them out while we're working on it."

He opened the door and stepped to the side. Alfred was about to do the same when he noticed that the interior had drastically changed. Instead of off-white, the walls were thick vertical stripes of pale yellow and green with pictures of animals painted throughout the room. There was a new rug on the floor along with the crib they'd gotten at their wedding nice and fully assembled. The furniture along with the trim had been given a fresh coat of white paint. The little bed was already made, a jungle-themed sheet set was spread across the tiny mattress with the blanket Arthur had been embroidering. In the middle of the room stood his friend and coworker, Feliciano Vargas, looking messy but quite proud of himself.

Alfred found himself laughing and saying, "Feli! I thought you couldn't come!"

"I did. But that was because Arthur offered to buy me cannolis if I came and did this, so I lied. Anyway, do you like it?

"It's perfect. Thank you so much!" Feli opened his arms and smiled and Alfred obliged him by giving him a tight hug. "And thank you too," He said, turning back to Arthur and giving him a soft kiss.

"Oh, stop it," Liam said from somewhere in the back. "He's just trying to get laid."

"Come now," Arthur said, placing an arm around Alfred's waist. "I wasn't _just _trying to get laid. I was also trying to avoid painting myself."

There was laughter at that and then everyone began to diffuse downstairs after they'd gotten a look. Alfred, however, chose to stay. He sat in the chair and set his hands on his belly, still just taking everything in. God, it really was perfect. All they had left was to take their gifts up and put them away and everything would be ready.

"You're going to love it," He said softly, "We'll have everything you could ever want. We've got toys and exciting things to look at, much better than the light and dark you get in there. And you'll be able to stretch out, I know you're looking forward to that. But your bed's soft and the room is warm and I'll still be here. It'll be different and it'll be scary, but I know you'll love it here. Oh, we're ready for you. Your daddy and me both. Just promise you'll let me take you around in public because I've gotten too used to talking out loud now and people will look at me like I'm crazy. I mean I probably am, but-

"Do you know out here exists? Do you realize that you've got a mom and a dad and a house and even more beyond that, that you're inside of me? Or is this your whole universe, a wet sack getting tighter and tighter around you with weird noises outside? There's so much out here, new things to taste and smell and feel…"

He drifted off, hand still over his stomach. He wasn't really even thinking anymore. It was closer to staring into space and being blown away by everything. He scarcely noticed as the time passed, shadows moving across the room until finally everything was painted in the orange gleam of sunset. Arthur came upstairs then and wordlessly sat on the rug at his feet, placing one hand on his thigh comfortingly. Alfred placed his other hand on top of Alfred's and the two intertwined their fingers.

"Have they all gone home?" Alfred finally asked.

"Yeah. They were asking for you, but I told them I thought you needed some space."

"Thanks."

They were silent for a few moments more before Arthur said, "Your mum's still here, though. She's cleaning up, I think. She told me she wants to see you before she goes."

"Okay."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah. I'm just in awe. You know, like I'm half torn between not quite believing this is happening and having it be all there is at the same time. I feel like it's a vivid dream and if I do something wrong I'll wake up and it'll be over. You ever felt that?"

"Every day living with you."

"Come on," Alfred ran a hand through Arthur's hair, "I know your brother was right, but you don't need to try nearly that hard."

"Someday, I've said it for years and I'll keep saying it, someday you'll realize you're all I need to believe in miracles."

Alfred wanted to quip back that Arthur should have gone into writing greeting cards instead of journalism, but he just stood (although not without some difficulty since his joints were getting stiff more and more quickly) and pulled Arthur up with him. He kissed him again, slower and sweeter than he'd done in front of everyone.

"Come on, I have a few things I want to say to my mom too."

* * *

**A/n: **Sorry for being late again! I had a concert yesterday and my mom and a friend came to visit.

Also, I'm not sure where exactly I want to cut this off. Any suggestions for where you think I should end it?


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur liked the doctor's appointments much better when they were at home. He liked being able to lay in the nest next to Alfred as Elizabeth examined him, one arm draped over him protectively. Part of it was the closeness. Part of it was not having to go anywhere. Part of it was being able to wait on the sofa instead of in a waiting room. But mostly he felt that it was because Alfred was more comfortable. The nest was his space, as long as they were in there he was in control. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Alfred truly distressed when he was curled here, among the blankets and pillows.

Of course, even aside from all of those other factors, it was hard for anything to bother Arthur when he could place his nose against Alfred's skin and breathe in the warm, sweet smell of a content mother. Even though some of the arousing pregnancy pheromones still clung to him, every day Arthur could smell the new chemicals emerging, making him lactate and getting his body ready to bring Nicky into the world. It made him become limp and compliant, made him want to snuggle up to Alfred and never leave his side.

Arthur could never tell anymore of he felt like Alfred's lover or his son, which led to sex that he found both incredibly disturbing and incredibly arousing. Of course, Arthur's feelings did nothing to curb Alfred's sexual appetite, which seemed to be growing more and more voracious by the day. In spite of everything, Arthur found he didn't mind one bit. Alfred had agreed to take the last month of school off and seemed more than content to spend it all with his legs spread, and oh it was almost making Arthur's filthy body react to just thinking of him like that.

Alfred wasn't even paying attention to him. His eyes were focused on Elizabeth as she felt his stomach, chest, and hips. Arthur had to move for her to reach in to examine his rectum and Arthur felt bitter at having to give up his position.

"You're both quite lucky," She said as she pulled her gloves off and threw them in the waste basket. "Alfred couldn't be healthier. At this point it's just going to be a waiting game. Just take it easy, take care of yourselves and give me a call if anything changes or your water breaks. At this point, even if she's a little early she should be perfectly fine.

Alfred spoke up, "Is it still safe to- you know. I had some false contractions the last two days, so we've sort of stopped…"

Well, that was a lie if he ever heard one (although both of them had been terrified the night before when the contractions had started right before Arthur was about to finish and they were unable to tell if his water had broken because everything was so slick already), but still he knew he ought to listen.

"No, you should be alright. Just remember not to be too rough and to stop if anything hurts or just feels wrong since it's probably for a reason."

Alfred looked like he would burst into song.

"If you don't have any more questions, then, I think I should give you some time alone."

"I'll show you out," Arthur said getting to his feet.

He walked slowly with her to give Alfred as much time as possible to get ready. At the door she reminded him again that they could call for anything. He nodded and promised to let her know if there was a change before closing the door and forcing himself to very, very slowly head upstairs.

To his surprise, by the time he returned Alfred had _not _rearranged himself into the sluttiest position he could at the moment. Instead he was lying on his side with an idiotic grin on his face.

"I think he's gonna do it again." He said.

It was then that Arthur noticed Fluffy had come out from his hiding place and was eyeing Alfred's stomach. His head was low and his tail twitched. Arthur stayed where he was. He wouldn't want to disturb this.

Fluffly began to stalk forward. Alfred looked like he was trying his best not to laugh. The cat reached him eventually and lifted a paw, gingerly placing it against Alfred's skin. He pulled away quickly, but then he tried again, pushing a little harder this time. Then Arthur saw Alfred's skin start to ripple before a clear outline of a hand pressed out. Fluffy jumped a good three feet backwards and rushed out of the room. Alfred and Arthur both burst out laughing. Alfred wrapped around his still-moving stomach and Arthur just leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, God," Alfred said after a moment, "Sorry, babe, don't think it's gonna happen for a while now. It's hard to get into the mood when she's kicking like this." He rubbed his stomach and propped himself up.

"May I?" Arthur asked, kneeling beside him.

"Do you even have to ask?" Alfred replied, smiling sweetly.

Arthur reached out and gently pressed his hand against Nicky's. She pulled away and kicked. Arthur stroked her foot with two fingers.

Alfred giggled. "That tickles, Artie, stop it."

"Oh, what about this?" He began to rub Alfred's belly as he'd seen him do to himself many times, fingers close together and pressing back and forth.

Alfred's eyelids fluttered. "That's nice."

Nicky stopped kicking but pressed into the caress.

"Little daddy's girl, she is." He mused.

"Yeah. She loves you already. I know I'm not going to be the favorite."

"Don't be silly. You're going to be her source of food for the beginning part of her life. You'll be invaluable."

"Glad my daughter appreciates my usefulness."

After a while Nicky stilled, most likely going back to sleep. Alfred commented that he was cold and Arthur grabbed him an undershirt and pair of sweatpants that were too far away for him to reach.

"What would you like to do, then?"

"Donno." He pulled the shirt over his head. "You really like this one, don't you?"

"Hmm?"

It was then that Arthur noticed what he'd grabbed. It was made of a sort of sleek, stretchy fabric that hugged Alfred's body. Alfred had gotten it because it was supposed to compress his chest and helped support his stomach. Some days, though, Arthur wondered if he didn't buy it more for him. It was simple and modest, but there was something absolutely sexy about it.

"You like it too, though, don't you?"

"I do. Now come over here, I need you to help me balance."

Arthur rolled his eyes. He knew that he could very well still dress himself, but he didn't mind having his mate lean on him too much. Alfred placed an arm on his shoulder so that he could pull his pants up enough to be decent, although only just. They hung low on his hips, as they'd gotten far past the point of trying to get any sort of pants over his stomach.

"Would you like me to escort you downstairs too?"

"Sure. We've gotta get a TV up here."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to want to leave the nest soon. Starting about a week from now I'm probably going to staunchly refuse to move other than to piss. I hope you're okay with being a delivery boy."

"Ah, I see we're getting to that part. I didn't know it would happen to you too, mum was usually placed on bed rest by this point."

"Yeah. Even now it feels weird to be out of the nest for too long. I don't know if I could convince myself to leave the house even now."

"Instinct, I suppose? Those have always been rather strong in you."

"Yeah. If we still lived in the wild and a wolf or something saw my fat ass waddling around I'd be fucked."

"Don't worry, love," he placed a kiss on his forehead, "I'll keep the wolves out."

"Yeah, so now I just have to worry about you eating me."

Arthur laughed.

"I'm going to go watch daytime tv. I've gotten that pathetic. Can you make me some lunch and bring it to the living room?"

"Of course."

Well, he was right about one thing at least. He was looking absolutely delectable from behind those days.

Arthur had no idea what his mate wanted, so he just threw a sandwich together with a few carrots and brought it into the living room. Alfred was sitting on the sofa with his toes on the edge of the coffee table. He was singing softly and it was hard to tell if he meant it for himself, for Nicky, or for both of them. When he noticed Arthur standing and waiting, he looked at him and smiled. He motioned for him to sit, but didn't stop singing. As Arthur took his place at Alfred's side he recognized it as a sweeter version of a love ballad that had been popular while they were in high school. The song ended and the television kept making noise in the background, but neither of them were listening. Alfred had a far-off look on his face, and thinking had always been a mixed bag with him. Sometimes it was better for him to take a step back and really process what was going on and sometimes he went into overdrive and began to worry about all sorts of ridiculous things. Arthur just had to brace himself for either.

It was a long pause. He watched Alfred's body language and facial expression for any clue one way or another. He was glad he'd made a sandwich because at least getting cold was no longer a problem.

"I wonder if she's counting too." He finally said.

"If she knows how long she has left?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know."

"If she is I just hope she isn't scared."

"If she'd your daughter, she won't be. And even if she is, it's only two weeks or so now, love."

"Let's skip it." Alfred said, pouting slightly, "I'm getting uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, darling," He intertwined their fingers.

"She's got to be worse than I am. I'd hate being stuck in something that small. That's got to be why she keeps pushing so hard."

"Come now, Nicole, we've told you. You are not an alien. You have to wait to come out."

Alfred chuckled lightly and settled further back onto the couch.

"Everyone just loves making me wait, don't they?"

"But… It was worth it, right?"

Alfred gave his hand a little squeeze. "Of course."

"Is she still moving?"

"A little. She squirms in her sleep." He looked off, his eyes unfocusing.

"Something wrong?" Arthur asked.

"No, I just- I'm getting tired of all this."

"All of what?"

"This whole pregnancy thing. I'm sick of being tired. I'm sick of feeling fat. I'm sick of dragging this kid around all day. I'm sick of the aches and the cravings and the mood swings and everything." He leaned back and set one hand gently on his stomach. "I just wanna hold her and see her. Maybe then I can appreciate how tiny she actually is instead of being annoyed by how big she's getting."

Arthur sat down next to him and took his hand. "I know, love, I know. But soon."

"Yeah. The kind of soon that stretches on forever."

Arthur looked at him long and hard. He wished that there was something that he could do to help him, some way that he could carry the burden for Alfred for just a while. For a moment he even dared to wish they'd never conceived, but that idea was quickly rejected when he thought about his baby girl, just waiting for the right moment when she'd be ready for the world.

He just squeezed Alfred's hand and promised him a backrub after dinner. That was really all he could do.


	23. Chapter 23

Alfred was glad he went on leave early. The first two weeks he'd felt kind of guilty. It was like a vacation, snuggling next to his Alpha and getting food, sex, and sleep whenever he wanted. But over time it was starting to become a lot less fun and a lot more painful. By the time he was within a week of his due date he was downright miserable. Even his maternity clothes were beginning to feel too tight, and his belly weighed so much that it hurt to stand for more than a few minutes. And no matter what he did he always felt sore.

He stopped caring about sex first, because even if an orgasm would take the edge off for a while it was never quite enough to make him forget and the baby would kick and his false contractions would start and he couldn't even get aroused half of the time, let alone actually come. And even if he could it was awkward for either him or Arthur to reach his cock.

Then he stopped caring about eating. He never felt hungry, although his stomach would never stop churning. He knew that for Nicky's sake he had to eat, but after a while it just became too much effort. It was only a matter of days before Arthur had to all but spoon-feed him.

As soon as his behavior had dramatically started to change, Arthur called Elizabeth, but she had said that as long as neither he nor Nicky were in danger that it would be best not to do anything drastic, as it would likely only stress Alfred out more. (Although, honestly, he didn't really feel _stressed. _It was more like having the flu, only this time it would take a week instead of a few days for his body to get rid of what was making him ill.

He hadn't seen himself in the mirror recently, but he was sure he'd look like an absolute hobo if it weren't for the fact that the extra estrogen was keeping him from growing normal facial hair. Instead, he'd accumulated a teenage-esque splotchy peach fuzz, which he was sure was even more unpleasant. He was glad his libido had dropped off, because he was sure his current state wasn't exactly arousing, even for Arthur.

But he didn't say anything until mid way through his final week. And even then it wasn't a shot against his appearance.

"You need to bathe. It can't be healthy to lie around like that."

"Arthur, I can't stand for how long a shower would take."

"That's fine. I'll give you a bath and put down some fresh linens in the nest, make it a little more pleasant."

Arthur was being gentle for now, but Alfred knew that it would be far too much effort to resist him. So he just sighed and reluctantly offered Arthur an arm so that he could help him to his feet. Once he was up, Arthur left, probably to begin filling the tub. True to Alfred's prediction, by the time he'd managed to waddle into the bathroom Arthur was kneeling and adjusting the water temperature. Then he straightened up.

"That should be good. Do you need help?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nah, _down _is the easy part."

In spite of his words, Arthur continued to stand over him as he eased himself into the water. It was surprisingly pleasant and warm as it soaked away the god-knows-what that had been accumulating on his skin. It only got better as the tub filled more, the water helping to support his belly.

"Why don't you go change the sheets?" Alfred asked, "I've got this."

"Alright," Arthur replied, smiling softly and giving his hand a light brush. Then he was gone, taking care of the nest.

Alfred sighed and leaned back further. He couldn't imagine why he'd put this off for so long. It felt fantastic. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to just relax for a moment. He was feeling more like himself than he had in over a week. Then, of course, the contractions started up again. He rolled his eyes but took that as a sign to get started. As he grabbed the bar of soap he realized how foggy the water had gotten. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Christ, he really should have bathed earlier. He started with his arms, chest, and the top of his stomach, but then he had to sit up to get at the rest. When he did, the pain suddenly spiked. Then, looking down, he realized that the cloudy liquid was actually leaking out from between his legs.

He did the only thing he could think to do: he started shouting Arthur's name.

Arthur came bolting into the room, one hand still full of clean rags for the nest.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"I think my water broke."

Arthur turned white and started cursing and looking around as though the instructions would be written somewhere in the bathroom.

There was a particularly hard contraction and Alfred hissed.

"Call Elizabeth, then get your ass back here."

"Should I help you out of-"

"No! I'll be fine for a while. Water birthing is a thing, remember? Now fucking call the doctor!"

Arthur stumbled a bit but bolted out the door again. Alfred just leaned back and tried to remember everything he'd been told. Try to breathe, try to relax, and then, of course, his little add-on: remember that after this you get the kid out of your body and into your arms. That you'll get to see her and shove her onto Artie when you don't feel like carrying her around anymore. Oh, that would be nice.

Then Arthur was back. "She'll be here in about fifteen minutes." He said, kneeling next to the tub. "Are you doing alright? Do you want me to help you?"

"No. Well, yeah, I'm alright, all things considered." He winced. "She said that this kind of thing is supposed to help with the pain, right? So until she gets here and I can get my painkillers, I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Artie, I am in more pain than the time I fractured my arm and a baby is about to come out of me. All I'm sure about right now is getting from point a to point b. But until I get to hold her you do _not. _Fucking. Contradict me."

"Okay, I won't." He took Alfred's hand. "Christ, it's happening, it's really happening! Can you imagine?"

"About all I can imagine here, buddy."

But then he said something actually encouraging. "You made it through everything else, you can make it through this."

Alfred nodded and tried to smile, but of course that was when another bad wave came.

"If this really does take twelve hours, I am going to tear off your balls and feed them to you."

"Yes, dear."

"See? You do learn."

Arthur just laughed and continued talking to him. Alfred just held on to the sound of his voice. Occasionally after a really sharp contraction he'd have to shout at him, but Arthur would just smile, nod, and keep talking. The cats came in soon after, and Alfred had the feeling that if he wasn't in a tub of water they'd be snuggling against him to try to make him feel better. He wondered if there was any conceivable way he could have chosen a better family.

By the time the doorbell rang, Alfred had almost forgotten about Elizabeth.

"I'll be right back." He promised, rushing off again.

Fluffy stepped forward and rubbed against the hand Alfred had left dangling on the side of the tub. He purred softly and licked him. Lops joined him a moment later.

"My god, you two. I hope you like your sister as much as you like _me." _

When Arthur came back upstairs, Elizabeth was a half a step behind.

"I'm back."

"I'm in labor, not blind."

"Elizabeth has to give you one more examination before she gives you the medicine. Do you want to be here, or-"

"Nest." Alfred said reflexively.

Arthur nodded and helped him up and back into their room.

"Alright," Elizabeth said, "Lie down so I can do this as quickly as possible."

Alfred nodded and did as he was told, spreading his legs widely for her. She didn't go straight for that, though. She checked his stomach and hips again first. she looked slightly more worried than she had at his other check-ups, but she was nodding so maybe it was just the fact that he was in the middle of fucking giving birth and she was poking around with stuff she knew was _fine. _When she finally slid her fingers inside of him he could tell that it was different. This was the deeper angle where Arthur had taken him during the heat. He felt her press against his cervix, and was it wider than it had been before?

She sighed and withdrew her hand. "You're perfect as ever."

"Good. Now, Artie."

Arthur helped him to his feet again and Alfred threw his hands around his neck. Arthur got a good grip on him by wrapping his arms around his middle and then nodded to Elizabeth. She was behind Alfred, so he didn't see a thing as she injected the painkiller into Alfred's lower back.

Suddenly, it was like nothing below his waist existed. His legs must have faltered because Arthur suddenly tightened his grip and Alfred felt like he was supporting all of his weight. He had to remember how to make his legs support him, which was surprisingly difficult to do when he couldn't feel them. It didn't help that his head felt a little bit fuzzy.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

Alfred shook his head. "Well, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Arthur sighed with relief.

"I'm not sure how long that'll last for you," Elizabeth said. "Tell me when the pain comes back and I'll give you another."

There was nothing really to be done after that but wait. Alfred was panting but he wasn't able to feel why. He felt like he was less worried than the other two, and he found it incredibly funny. He couldn't stop giggling for a few minutes.

Time went by and the feeling in his lower half to begin to come back, and he felt that something was slightly different.

"How much longer will it be?" He asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "This is your first, though, so it might be a while."

He nodded and went back to leaning on Arthur and swaying gently. Arthur would occasionally rub his back and as his feelings came back stronger and stronger that started feeling better and better.

In the windowless room, he couldn't measure time by minutes and hours or by the passing of the day. Instead, it was measured in words exchanged, Elizabeth's periodic checks of his insides, and the injections. The last were the easiest to keep track of because there were the fewest of those. He'd gotten four and was about to be given his fifth, but Elizabeth checked him once more before shaking her head.

"Not anymore," she said, withdrawing her hand

"What?"

"You're almost fully dilated. She's coming soon."

He gasped and gripped Arthur tightly. Arthur was smiling from ear to ear and squeezed him back.

But, as always, he didn't picture soon the same way she did. Now, instead of his previous measurements he had to count the remaining contractions and his own labored breaths. Then he started to feel her moving. Time went more quickly in inches and Nicky slid fairly easily out.

As soon as he heard her loud cries, Alfred suddenly felt every minute he'd been working hit him all at once.

"Let me down," he said.

Arthur nodded and lowered him down into the nest. In spite of his exhaustion, Alfred watched as Arthur took the pair of shining steel scissors and snipped the umbilical chord and as Elizabeth placed a clamp over the remaining stub and began to clean her.

Alfred couldn't take his eyes off of Nicky. He could only catch bits of reddish skin as the cloth moved over her skin but, god, what he saw was beautiful. Elizabeth handed her to Arthur and he seemed to be having the same reaction. His face was full of love as he looked at her and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I need her." Alfred said.

Then the crying stopped. Arthur looked startled for a moment and then knelt to hand Nicky to Alfred. Alfred propped himself up on the nursing pillow and cradled her in his arms. She looked at him, blinking her huge blue eyes.

"Look at you," Alfred whispered. "Wow, oh wow..." He stroked her tiny wisps of hair. "You recognize me, don't you? Yeah, I'm your mommy. This is what I look like from the outside. God, I've wanted to meet you for so long."

She noticed his nipple, then, and turned her head to begin to suck. It was quite the strange sensation, first the gentle feeling of her lips on his skin and then the warm, wet feeling as the milk finally began to flow. He continued to touch her gently, and _wow _her skin was soft.

After a while, Alfred ran out on one side and had to turn her around so she could get at the other.

"Oh, wow, you're hungry. Got my appetite, huh? Hey, you know what, I'm hungry too. Hey Artie-" He looked up but found that the room was empty.

"Yes love?" He turned his head and Arthur was curled next to him, just watching.

"When did you move? What happened to Elizabeth?"

He laughed. "Wow, you really were in your own world. Did you even notice when the afterbirth came out? Anyway, she went downstairs to make herself some coffee and I decided to lay down too. She said to keep an eye on you, so here I am."

Alfred blinked. "Okay, but can you get me something to eat?"

Arthur turned and grabbed a sandwich. "While she first went down there she made you this. I told her what you liked."

After making sure he could balance Nicky in one arm, he reached over to take the sandwich. After the first bite he realized how hungry he truly was. He devoured it quickly and then Arthur handed him another.

"Oh my god, Nicky, your dad is a total saint."

She'd pulled away from his nipple and was now just cuddling against him.

"May I?" Arthur asked.

"Sure."

Arthur carefully reached over and lifted her into his arms. He cooed softly at her, but Alfred wasn't listening. He knew that Nicky would be fine with her father and he needed more food. He remembered their stash of granola bars and began digging into that.

Nicky started to cry again and Alfred whipped his head around. Arthur had obviously been trying to swaddle her, and even though he knew most babies were supposed to find it comforting, Alfred felt a surge of protectiveness and the smallest hints of betrayal.

"Alright, alright, you don't like that." Arthur picked her up and held her close. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Ssh, ssh, you're okay. I won't do it again, okay?"

She seemed to realize that her father wasn't planning to wrap her up again, so she stopped crying and snuggled against him again. Alfred released a breath he didn''t know he was holding.

"I don't think I'll be able to punish her for anything." He said, gently petting her.

"I know, she's damn cute, isn't she?"

Arthur rocked her gently back and forth and looked down on her with half-lidded eyes. Alfred wasn't sure if he'd ever seen him so happy in his life.

Nicky's eyelids began to flutter. Once Arthur was sure she was asleep, he set her down on the little mat specially made for babies. It was something resembling a miniature crib: small and soft but with widely spaced bars on each side. Alfred thought it was stupid that he wasn't supposed to just sleep with his baby held close to his body, but at least the bars were wide enough that he could slide his hand through to place it over her tiny body as she slept. Arthur settled down on the other side of the mat and slid his hand through the bars to lie on top of Alfred's.

Neither of them spoke for fear of waking the baby, but they smiled at each other and intertwined their fingers over their daughter.

Words could come later.


	24. X-1

**A/n: **My prank for april fools 2013. It really has no hold on the plot and is kind of sad. Feel free to read it if you'd like!

* * *

Arthur had scarecely walked in the door when Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him passionately.

Arthur chuckled to himself as they pulled apart. "How was your day, love?"

"Lonely without you. Come on, I'm horny and the baby's asleep. Let's fuck."

Arthur felt a shock run down his spine. He slid his hands down to feel Alfred's rump. It was so soft, so lovely, and he hadn't had it in so long…

Alfred led him to the couch and eased him down. They stripped each other efficiently, not wanting to waste a precious second since Nicky could wake up at any moment. Alfred straddled Arthur's waist and slowly eased himself down onto his cock. God, he was still wet but tighter than he had been in ages. Arthur wondered how long both of those would last. He bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes. Fuck, Alfred was so soft, so perfect. He wanted so badly just to force him backwards and pound into him. It took all of his self-restraint not to buck up into that inviting heat, but Alfred was stretched so tightly around his cock that Arthur knew he had to let him adjust. Besides, he needed to collect himself too. He was sure that if he'd open his eyes he'd come right on the spot.

"Open your eyes." His voice was too sharp. "Dammit, England, wake up."

Arthur furrowed his brow. England, as in the country? He _was _British, or had been a long time ago, but America had never- Shit, now he was doing it. He opened his eyes and saw a long mahogany table beneath him. Upon lifting his head he realized he must have fallen asleep at a meeting. America was standing in front of him looking incredibly cross.

"Come on, dude, I know you're jetlagged, but _really? _We barely started!"

"Right, of course."

It was hard to keep a straight face when he heart felt like it was shrinking and sinking somewhere even deeper. It had all been a dream. Every second of it. But it was so real. He wanted to cry. All of that…

America walked back to the front of the room and continued his speech. England could barely stand to look at him.

At the break, France came up to him and put his hand gently on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. I just… The dream I had when I was asleep. It rattled me a tad."

"Ah, well, dreams aren't real. Nothing to worry about. If you'd like a group of us are going to get a drink once this is done. Would you like to come?"

England's eyes weren't on him. He was watching America and Canada, sitting too close on the other side of the room, looking at each other with adoration. Canada's hand was on America's knee and America's arm was around his shoulder.

"Yeah," England said. "I think that might help."

**The End**

* * *

Of my April Fool's thing. (Originally I was considering doing something with SIDS or a car accident, so…) Your real update should come later this week. We'll see when I have time (we're getting to the nasty part of the semester again). If I don't get anything actually done, I did an expansion for sweethearts week that was only on my tumblr, and I will be posting that on Wednesday if nothing else.

Anyway, I hope you can all forgive me and stay for my fluffy ending (I promise :3).


	25. Chapter 24

"I think it's time we dismantled the nest." Alfred said one day in August.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, looking up from his needlepoint.

"She's three months old tomorrow." He said, motioning to Nicky, who was napping on her mat. "She needs to get out to get used to the house, I think. And besides, she's got to get comfortable not having me around all the time. I go back to work soon."

Arthur looked at his daughter. She'd certainly grown an awful lot. She barely fit in the miniature crib anymore. She'd already outgrown several onesies. All this time and they'd only taken her out to wash her in the sink a few times. She hadn't even met the cats. And Arthur had always heard to trust the mother when it came to taking the baby out into the world.

"Alright." He said, "We'll do it when she wakes."

Right on cue, her eyes opened. She looked around, seeming perfectly content to just lie there for once.

"Okay," Alfred said, taking her into his arms, "Come on, Nicky, it's time to go on an adventure!"

She made a little noise, but it didn't sound like she was too opposed. Alfred took her all around the house, giving her the grand tour. Arthur followed, slightly bemused. As though Nicky would understand or remember half of what her mother was saying. The cats ambushed them near the stairs. They'd scarcely seen Alfred since he'd given birth and were both mewling happily at his appearance. Arthur wondered if they'd thought he was dead or something.

Alfred knelt to scratch both of their heads. "Now, Nicky, these are our cats: Fluffy and Lops. They're my babies too, so play nice with them, okay? Don't pull their tails or chase them when you get old enough. They're not declawed."

Arthur flinched instinctively, imagining seeing her tiny body covered in scratches. But the cats seemed to accept her. They each sniffed her a few times but then turned their attention back to Alfred.

After a while, he tried to shoo them away so he could go downstairs. They didn't pay him any mind, so he just laughed and stepped over them.

"Oh, I missed you two."

On the first floor, Nicky looked around and took in everything with her large bright eyes. She seemed mesmerized by the spice rack and grandfather clock in the living room, but other than that nothing seemed to have much of an effect on her. They ended the tour in her room. She seemed just as unmoved as she had been in every other part of the house.

"You have no idea." Alfred said quietly, "You really don't. You'll be living here for longer than you can imagine and it's just another room to you."

He set her down in the crib and turned the mobile on. It spun and played a lullaby and her eyes locked on it and she just stared. He took a step back and gestured for Arthur to step forward. He did so and leaned in towards her. She was gurgling and lifting her arms towards the pieces of the mobile.

"You like that, huh?" Arthur asked, stroking her downy hair.

She gurgled again but turned her attention to him. Arthur felt his stomach flip every time those eyes turned on him and this was no exception. They were big and wide and just like her mother's except for the color: his bright green, unequivocally lovely on her soft face. Arthur always picked up on the things that reminded him of Alfred, but Alfred swore that she looked more like him. Whoever would be proved right, she had more than enough Alfred to be absolutely beautiful. Arthur smiled and picked up the little rabbit from the top of the pile of stuffed animals.

"Oh, what's this? Is it a toy?"

He held it over her and she reached out, tiny hands trying to grab. He let her take it and she immediately began sucking on its ear.

"Are you hungry? Should we give you back to mommy?"

He tried to pick the rabbit back up but she held onto it for dear life and shot him a dirty look. He felt like he could cry. She loved it, she really loved it. God, it felt like the little thing had been waiting for eons for a baby to play with it.

"Glad you like it. It's my favorite too. I got that for your mommy when we were first trying to have a baby. He's been lonely, I think."

It was then that the cats came in. Arthur leaned down, preparing to pet Fluffy, who was in the lead, but he completely ignored him, choosing instead to jump onto the edge of the crib. Arthur watched cautiously as the large cat eyed his daughter. Nicky looked back at him and blinked slowly. Then fluffy stepped down onto the mattress and gave her another cautious sniff. He then seemed to decide that she was a friend (She probably smelled quite a bit like Alfred) and licked her forehead. She whined softly and for a moment Alfred was worried that the roughness of his tongue had hurt her delicate skin. But then he nuzzled her and started purring before flopping down and snuggling next to her. Even with how much she had grown, the Maine coon dwarfed her.

Lops, having watched the entire thing, then jumped up, sniffed her once more for himself and then settled down on her other side, purring just as loud as Fluffy. She seemed perfectly happy to adapt to her new bedmates and started to suck on the rabbit's ear again.

Her eyes started to close and she fell asleep like that, with her arms around the rabbit with one of the ears in her mouth and a cat cuddled on either side of her. Arthur gently stroked her cheek before walking away to find Alfred.

He was in their room, putting fresh sheets on the now in-place mattress.

"You left her?!" He demanded.

"She went back to sleep," he answered, lifting his hands in a sign of peace.

"Oh, that must have been why she was so relaxed," Alfred said, happily turning back.

"The cats are with her right now. I think they've accepted our big bald kitten."

"Well that's not really surprising," Alfred replied. "After all, remember that time a mouse got into the apartment and Fluffy adopted _that?" _

"How could I not? When we took it away he was heartbroken for weeks. And for some reason Lops wouldn't do it for us, even though every other time one showed up he'd give us a half-dead present."

"She still won't be happy when she wakes up," Alfred said sadly, spreading their comforter over the sheets.

"I know," Arthur replied, "But she'll have to get used to it eventually."

"But she doesn't have object permanence, Artie! She'll think we're gone forever."

"We'll hear her crying and come running. Besides, you suggested it."

"I know." He smoothed their quilt and sat on top of it. "It's just hard to let go. Now she has her own room. Soon she'll go to school and then be driving and then leave us."

"Alfred..." Arthur sat beside him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. "Don't fret, my love, we have time."

"I know, it's just hard..."

Arthur smiled and kissed him softly.

-0-0-0-

Fluffy just wanted to know what was wrong with mommy. He'd barely seen him for ages and ages. Sometimes he'd seen him going to use the wet room and even once or twice in the food room, but otherwise he was always in that little side room Fluffy never got to go in. He was a lot thinner when he came out, too. He must have had his kittens, but why hadn't he let them out yet? Lops didn't seem concerned, but nothing ever seemed to bother Lops.

At least daddy came out all the time. He smelled funny when Fluffy sniffed him, too. He smelled like himself and a little bit like Mommy and a little bit like milk, but there was something else. The kittens, maybe? But where were they? He wondered if they were still blind. Mommy had been pregnant for a long time, so maybe human kittens took a long time to grow up.

Then, one day, he finally saw a kitten. Mommy was holding it and it looked like a tiny human, but its eyes were open wide. Humans must be awfully overprotective of their kittens. Lops went up to him to say hello and then to take a close look at it. It was pretty ugly, with a huge head and tiny curled limbs and no fur anywhere, but maybe they were _supposed _to look like that? Humans were pretty ugly as adults, after all.

He and Lops followed them around for a while, but they got bored so they decided to play-fight for the top of their castle for a while. Then Fluffy wondered if the other kittens were being let out, so he jumped out and went upstairs, listening for the humans. Mommy was in their sleep room putting cloth on the bed, but he didn't have the kittens. Fluffy peaked into the little room, but it was empty other than some little bits of cloth.

So then he followed the sound of Daddy's voice. He was standing next to a big piece of furniture with a cage on top. Fluffy was curious as to what was inside, so he jumped up. It was the kitten they'd been carrying around. He gave it a sniff to make sure, and, yes, it was the same one.

Then he had a realization, cold and hard. There was only one kitten. There weren't any others. The rest of his mommy's litter must have died. The thought was awful. No wonder he'd spent so much time locked in that room, he must have been so sad... And now this little kitten was all alone.

Well, that couldn't happen on Fluffy's watch. He gave the kitten a comforting lick, but it didn't seem to like it (maybe it was too sensitive without fur). So instead he just curled up next to it and purred.

"You aren't alone, little kitten," He tried to say. "I'll be your littermate."

Lops seemed to come to the same conclusion he had, because he snuggled up to the kitten's other side a moment later. Fluffy promised himself right then and there that he wouldn't ever let this kitten be alone again.

He realized at some point that Daddy had left, and took that as a sign he had entrusted him with his kitten. So seal the deal, Fluffy rubbed his forehead against the kitten's face, chest, and front leg to mark it with his scent. Then he lowered his head and closed his eyes. It would be his human, and he would take good care of it. He'd teach it how to groom and how to mark stuff and to use the litterbox instead of a big water bowl when it had to relieve itself. He hoped Lops would help teach it how to hunt so it could give mommy and daddy presents too (even when they were strays he wasn't as good at that. He was better at getting food from the big plastic boxes). But for now they just had to make sure it didn't die like its brothers and sisters. Mommy and Daddy were too nice to deserve that. He wished he was a female so he could have made sure it had enough to eat. But this was good enough for him, and Lops looked fairly happy as well.

They'd be the best big brothers ever, no matter how ugly and stupid their kitten was.


	26. Chapter 25

Some day I will become quality. Then I can talk to the cool kids on tumblr.

But today is not that day.

Today I write about how three-month-olds are Always Chaotic Evil.

* * *

It was clear to see that Alfred was worried. Of course he was. This was the first time he'd really be separated from Nicky. This wasn't napping in the other room or popping out to the store. He was going and would _stay _gone for hours on end.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked.

Arthur had followed him to the doorstep, holding Nicky on his hip. She was acting like her usual self, just sort of looking around with her fingers in her mouth. She had no idea what was going on, that her mommy would be leaving soon and Alfred seemed to take what she was supposed to be feeling and double it and it showed on his face.

"I'm positive," Arthur replied. "You're not leaving her with some sitter, you know."

"I know. I just-"

Arthur smiled and gently tugged his tie so that he leaned forward and their lips met.

"We'll be fine. And you'll be fine too. Have a good day at work."

"I'll try."

He smiled weakly and then went to the car. His eyes never quite left the two of them. When he pulled out of the driveway, Arthur gave one last wave and then went inside so Alfred would keep his eyes on the road.

"Oh, Nicky," He said as he shut the door behind him, "Your mother and I are spoiling you so much, aren't we?"

She looked at him and smiled, slapping her spit-covered hand on his cheek.

"That's lovely, sweetheart. Let's get you some things that _aren't _me to drool on, shall we?"

Once he got her settled she was perfectly happy to lie on her little blanket and play with her bunny and a few plastic rings. That was fairly fortunate because he'd gotten behind on cleaning as he helped Alfred prepare for school, and now he could park her in the middle of the floor and go around to clean up the room. He picked her up and moved her to a few different places, but she was perfectly okay to relocate until she fell asleep with one toy gripped in each little fist.

Arthur smiled, tucked her into her crib, and then went downstairs to make himself an early lunch while he had the chance. It was two hours later when she woke up, realized Mom wasn't there, and all hell broke loose.

She'd screamed before. Of course she had, she was a baby, but now Arthur swore the house's foundations were shaking. The cats had disappeared to god knows where, but of course _he _didn't have that liberty. And it was obvious that she just wanted Alfred. She kept rooting around, looking for a barely noticeable pair of breasts that just weren't there on him and never would be. Arthur just wasn't good enough and that broke his heart. He heated up a bottle for her. She knew it was food, she'd taken it before, but this time she refused. She just kept screaming.

"Come on," Arthur said softly, swaying back and forth, "It'll be alright. Mommy will come home. He's alright, you're alright, just please stop crying."

Arthur tried everything to calm her down enough to eat. He walked her around, he sang to her, he spoke to her, he tried all of her toys, but nothing seemed to help. After an hour and a half he felt as though _he _would burst into tears. He knew it wouldn't do anything to help the situation, but it probably wouldn't hurt too badly either.

But then eventually, once they'd reached the two hour mark she began to quiet down. Cries turned into sobs before diminishing into sniffles. He sang her favorite lullaby to her softly as he heated the milk again for her. This time when he sat down in the big comfy chair with her she took it, hunger overcoming pickiness. He sang to her softly the whole time. Sometimes it seemed like she was done, but if Arthur would try to pull the bottle away she'd start sucking on it again. So he held it there until she fell asleep. He didn't want to risk moving her, so he just set the bottle down and eased the recliner back, letting her stretch across his chest and stomach. He was exhausted. He wasn't good at falling back asleep in the middle of the night and the whole ordeal had been as exhausting for him as it had been for her. So he decided to follow the age-old wisdom and nap while she did.

When he woke up the first thing he noticed was that she was missing. For a moment he panicked, worried that she'd somehow fallen off and gotten hurt or, worse yet, he'd crushed her somehow. But then he heard her giggling from the other room and Alfred talking back at her. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled himself up from the chair. Then he noticed the heavenly smell. He wasn't even sure what it was, but, Christ, was he hungry.

"Oh hey!" He said when Arthur strolled into the kitchen. "I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"Just now." He decided he was thirsty and went to get himself a glass of water. "How was your day?"

"Better than yours, by the looks of it."

"I swear, some little monster replaced her when she took her first nap. She was awful."

"Aw, poor baby."

Arthur was about to make a snide comment when he realized the comment was directed towards him. He swallowed his retort and said, "She missed you a lot."

"R-really?" Alfred looked far too surprised at that.

"Yeah. She really just wanted you."

"Well, that explains why you've been extra good since I got home." He gently tapped her nose before turning back to the stove.

"Really, though, how was it?"

"It was tough," Alfred admitted after a moment. "I kept thinking about her all day, and then as time went on my chest really, really started to hurt and I'm glad I was wearing an extra-thick undershirt today because I almost soaked through it as it was. I didn't even think about it when I got home. I saw you two sleeping, and snatched her up. Oh, I can't even explain how good it felt. I'm probably gonna have to start taking the pump to work."

Arthur snorted. "What are you going to do? Keep little bags of milk in the fridge there too?"

"Whatever works. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Imagine having to pee so bad that you're going to wet yourself. Now put it in your chest and keep it so that you can only dribble out a bit at a time for hours on end. Weaning is gonna be as bad for me as it is for her."

Arthur snorted into his cup. "Well, she certainly seems happy enough _now."_

"Of course. Mom's here, Dad's here, she just got fed again, and she has her toys. What else could you want at three months old?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

She was very well behaved throughout dinner, although she kept trying to take their food. Alfred worked his magic and somehow managed to get her to sleep by eight.

"Well," He said, coming downstairs and sitting next to Arthur on the couch, "Are you ready for day two?"

Arthur sighed. "Just shoot me now."

Alfred just laughed.

If they weren't so cute, Arthur would strangle the both of them.


	27. Chapter 26

Nicky grew way too quickly for Alfred. There were dozens of bittersweet days that year when he'd come home from work and Arthur would proudly announce that his baby had sat up or crawled or stood. Sometimes he'd try to change her clothes and realize that what had been too loose what he swore was only a week ago was now on the tight side. At least he was there for the two biggest: walking and talking.

The latter of the two happened first. It was the first day of spring break, and he and Arthur were playing with her in the living room, enjoying being able to spend time together as a family for a full week.

"You know," Arthur said, taking his eyes off of Nicky to look at him, "I think this is the first time something _other _than the birds have had her attention in weeks."

There was a birdhouse just outside the window, which Arthur had put up to give them both something to look at during the long and often boring afternoons. A pair of sparrows had found their way in and their eggs had started hatching about a week ago. There was constant chirping from outside now, and it was fun to see them slowly getting bigger and growing feathers.

Alfred laughed, "That's probably good. I don't want to have to deal with her being upset that she can't have the birds again."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It wasn't _nearly _as bad when you saw it as the first time."

Lops strutted into the room, then, ears as perked as they could be and tail high as he fixed his eyes upon the tree.

"Really, you dumb cat?" Alfred asked good-naturedly. "Every day we go over this. There's glass there."

Lops mewed at him. Nicky's head turned and she grinned as she saw him. She dropped her toy to lift one arm and hold it out towards him.

"Cat," she said.

The 'a' was longer than it should have been so that it was half way to "cot," but it was loud and clear and Alfred had never heard anything like it before. From the look on his face, Arthur never had either. Nicky and Lops, however, were completely unfazed. It got his attention, though, and he walked right into her embrace, giving her a gentle lick on the cheek.

"She's never-?"

"No never."

"I guess she didn't want anything bad enough," Alfred said softly.

"Of course not. She's got us too well trained."

"Well, at least it wasn't 'Dada.'"

"What's that supposed to mean, Jones?"

Alfred laughed and got up with a stretch. She would be happy with the cat for a while and it was getting late. He should really get dinner going.

"Um!"

He looked back down. Nicky was staring at him with her wide green eyes and had one hand extended.

"Mama?"

He was on the ground again immediately with one hand stroking her hair. "I'm here, sweetie."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You've got the entire family wrapped around your chubby little finger, you brat." He poked her stomach gently. "And now I've got to watch my language or you'll be cursing out the market soon.

She grabbed his finger and babbled something, but Alfred saw his eyes melt.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "Yeah, she does."

-0-0-0-

The steps weren't anything nearly as dramatic, though. He and Arthur were just watching the news one day. Nicky was playing with the _thing _(It was a birthday present from Matt that made both Alfred and Arthur strongly contemplate either murder or suicide. It was some stupid ball with all sorts of protrusions on it that you could push and pull and move around and Nicky adored it. The problem was that even _with _tape over the speakers, neither had heard anything to earsplittingly loud and obnoxious in their lives. Then one day they decided they couldn't take it anymore and took the batteries out while she was asleep. She cried for an hour after learning it was "broken," but it was worth it. It was the most worthwhile thing that Alfred had ever done. And she got over it and seemed to enjoy it just as much with a lot less noise. But even months later the pure loathing remained). Then she must have decided she was thirsty, because she just got up and walked to the coffee table to get her sippy cup of apple juice.

"Really?" Arthur asked. "All those days of working with her slowly and trying to get her to come to me, and she goes for bloody juice."

"Well, she really likes apple juice."

"I know that. But, really? I get no respect." In spite of his flippant tone, his eyes showed genuine hurt.

Alfred gently placed a hand on his shoulder and was about to say something, but then Arthur let out a sound of surprise and looked down. Nicky had come over to him and was clutching his pant leg in her fist.

"Da no cry," She said sternly.

"'M not crying." Arthur replied, reaching down to pick her up.

When he plopped her in his lap she snuggled close to him. "Da no cry." She said again, more softly this time.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. "Thank you, Nicky."

-0-0-0-

Sometimes Alfred felt that the harder he tried to hold on to time the faster it slipped away. She grew too fast, and even though Arthur would always assure him that he felt the same it didn't really help. By the time she was two their dynamic had nearly flipped since those wonderful days of his leave.

Yeah, sure, he was the fun one now. He'd come home from work and play with her and be really amazed by everything she did during the day. He was more lenient with her, less likely to get angry and giving less strict punishments when he did. But when she needed something she went to Dad.

Sometimes he wished he had given up his job and stayed home. He loved every second of teaching, sure, but at the same time he wished he had the sort of bond that Arthur did with their daughter. Of course, even if he had been the one to take care of her he likely still would have felt removed because of how much she was like Arthur. It had been clear before Alfred went back to work that she'd inherited her father's personality. She was quiet and peaceful most of the time, but would go off like a firework when she was upset. She was stubborn and loved being held even though she'd never ask for it and everything about Arthur Alfred loved and everything about him that pissed him off. As she grew it became more and more obvious she looked like him too. She had his round face, small nose, and soft jaw even if she had gotten Alfred's eye shape and brows.

But it filled him with pride to be taking care of his family. It felt so good to come home and see her (in pig tails and real clothes by that point, either a simple dress or t-shirt and pants) so excited when he came back every single day.

Of course, it wouldn't be long until he started to reclaim some of his lost advantage. They'd decided after she turned three she should go to preschool. They'd start with a half day, maybe switching up to a full day when she was four. That, at least, was something to look forward to. He'd be able to get her ready and take her to school with him every day, even if he'd be leaving her alone it would be good to know she was in the same building with him, ease something of his instincts and make it easier to work.

And when the time came it _was _nice, something new both of them could share. And they finally reached a balance that both he and Arthur were happy with. Sometimes it was clear that Arthur missed having her all to himself, but it was just as obvious that he liked having some time back. He could write more, then, which was _really _nice for everyone because it meant higher pay in addition to doing what he enjoyed. They started making more than the minimum payments on the mortgage and _still _had enough to go out to eat now and then. It was all just so wonderful.

Then the question came up.

-0-0-0-

At first it had been strange to make love while Nicky was in the room next door. In some ways it was like living at his parents' house again: having to hold in moans and being petrified of being caught exposed, but everything more erotic because of it.

They'd been sloppy when they first got back into it. After all, it had been months. Arthur's aim wasn't as good, and Alfred always rushed him in, not giving himself time to stretch properly and not giving either of them the time to get used to his body's slightly different arrangement. Orgasms came quickly but weren't nearly as intense as they had been before Alfred had gotten pregnant and, although it helped with keeping quiet, they both worried sometimes that it would never be quite as good again.

As it turned out, they were wrong. As they got more sleep and began to learn each other's bodies again it got better and better. It still wasn't as good as it had been while Alfred was pregnant, but it was surprisingly close. They didn't usually have the time or energy to go more than once or twice a week anymore, but they made it _count_.

That night it was particularly obvious they'd be going there by dinner time. Arthur was wearing one of Alfred's sweatshirts and looking absolutely delightful in it. He was laying the cute on extra thick and being the perfect doting Alpha. He was touching him more too, a brush against the thighs or crotch or ass. Nicky was innocently unaware the entire time. Arthur knew her well enough to keep his seduction under her radar.

And, _damn, _was it working. He almost felt like he was getting wet, in spite of the biological impossibility. Oh, did he need it. He wanted to send Nicky to bed early so badly just so that he could drag Arthur into their room and talk his mate into defiling him.

As it was, getting the girl to bed took eternity through Alfred's eyes. Of course, Arthur did it on time, the same as always, but normally Alfred would be downstairs either correcting papers or watching TV. This time he was sitting on the bed, clad in only pajama pants and just waiting.

He listened to their little nightly ritual. The story Arthur told took forever. It was about an Alpha who had to rescue her love from a monster, and did so by using her wits to get it to fall asleep because that fucker _knew _Alfred was listening. And Alfred swore he put more detail than necessary into telling Nicky what they were planning to do tomorrow and took an extra long time to check under her bed and in her closet for monsters.

When he finally came into the bedroom, Alfred glared pointedly at him.

"Come now, love," He said softly, sitting beside him on the bed. "If I rushed it she would have known we were doing something without her and she'd never settle to sleep."

"But Artie…" Alfred whined.

"Ssh. We've got to be quiet. She can't be asleep yet."

He wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist from behind and bit the crook of his neck. Alfred let out a harsh gasp and in reply Arthur slapped a hand over his mouth. Alfred shuddered as he slowly relinquished control, sinking into his headspace. He was powerless, he was vulnerable, and he needed his Alpha to take care of him.

Arthur released his hold on Alfred's neck and lifted his mouth to brush against his ear. "Do you like that? Of course you do. You're always so good for me, Freddie. So good."

Alfred bit his tongue to keep from whining, even if Arthur's hand was still in place to muffle the sound.

"What do you want from me? Should I eat you out? Suck your cock? Or should I put you on top of me, make you ride me as I lie back and watch your gorgeous body? God, there are so many options." He slid his free hand down Alfred's side until it rested upon his hips. "Should I torment you? Draw it out? There's no school tomorrow. No matter how sore your ass is in the morning it won't be an issue."

He was caressing his hip now. Alfred needed him to tear his pants away, to make up his fucking mind and just take him however he damn well pleased, it didn't matter as long as he rang Alfred dry. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, an ancient trick to move his Alpha to mercy.

Then Arthur laughed low and rough, which only made things worse. "Or what about this, what if I put you on your hands and knees and mount you, make you present, claim you properly? Would you like that, my pet?"

Alfred nodded rapidly.

"Good. Well, then." He pulled away and threw there lube at him. "Go on, show me what you have."

Alfred tried to be sensual, really he did. He ran his fingers over his body, trying to highlight the parts he knew his mate was most fond of. But Arthur didn't seem interested. Instead of watching he was taking his own clothes off, even going so far as to fold them. Alfred knew it was an act, something to make him feel more off-guard and needy, but it worked.

When Arthur was finally naked, he grabbed Alfred by the chin. "Did you listen to me, you fucking idiot?" He hissed. "I told you: _present!" _

Oh, _that_ was all he wanted? Well, that made that easier. He got on his knees and turned around so that his entrance was exposed. Then he reached one lube-covered hand backward, carefully probing his opening. Now he could feel Arthur's eyes on him: lustful, hungry, more than enough proof that he was doing a good job. As he worked himself open he tried to keep his fingers spread as much as possible. He knew Arthur liked seeing where he would be going before he was actually buried inside. Once he thought he was ready he pulled his hand away and knelt in the proper position, just like he would have if he was in heat.

"Yes," Arthur breathed, "Just like that." He brought his face in and inhaled deeply before pressing his tongue against Alfred's opening. He pulled away and slid two fingers in, crooking them at the right angle to hit his prostate. Alfred bit his lip, but couldn't help the way he shuddered. "Perfect. Oh Alfred, Alfred, my flawless Omega."

He crawled over him then, stroking his sides and coaxing more shivers from him until he had to pull his hands away to guide the two of them together. Alfred sighed happily and settled on his elbows. Nothing could fill him half as well as Arthur, and that had only become more obvious since Nicky's birth. He knew it was the same way for Arthur as well, that no one would ever fit him the way Alfred did. Alfred had unlocked and relocked on that cock so many times that his internal shape was basically defined by it at this point, biology making them even more codependent. Alfred always felt so proud when he thought of that. Arthur was his every bit as much as he was Arthur's.

He'd never imagined having the same sex every night would be half as fulfilling as it was, but each knew exactly what his mate needed. That night it was rough passion. Arthur had one hand clamped over Alfred's mouth again as the other was tugging harshly on his cock. Arthur's mouth was on Alfred's shoulder again, this time leaving a mark that wouldn't fade for well over a week. Alfred was arching and flexing, providing little changes to help coax Arthur's orgasm out harder and faster.

Normally they finished at about the same time, but then Arthur pulled the hand away from his mouth to slide an extra finger in next to his cock and Alfred was done. His top half collapsed against the bed, limp and pliant.

"Don't stop." He whispered, "Keep going. Harder if you can. Fucking maim me, Art."

Arthur nodded and grunted an affirmative before squeezing his hips and absolutely abusing Alfred's ass. It felt so good, so fucking good. He almost felt like he could come again. But then Arthur buried himself to the hilt and held perfectly still except for the occasional shudder as he filled him to the brink. Alfred whimpered softly as Arthur fell on top of him. Arthur was still hard, trying valiantly to knot for the first time in ages.

They rolled onto their sides and got comfortable. Arthur's hands had drifted further down than they normally went and started to gently trace Alfred's stretch marks.

"Arthur?" He asked.

"She'll be four soon." He said softly.

"Yeah, she will. She's grown up fast, huh?"

"She has. But _she's _not the one I'm wondering about."

Then suddenly it clicked: the Alpha behavior, wanting to mount him, trying to knot, and now holding him like he did in heat and stroking his stomach. And come to think of it, he'd been feeling more and more Omega-like by the day, hadn't he? His body was starting to leave maternal mode to go back into season and they were both reacting to it.

"You're asking if I'm ready for another one."

"If _we're _ready. I know that when we first talked about it we agreed on having them back to back, but things can change."

Alfred looked down at his stomach. He'd never quite lost the baby weight and his skin was still sort of loose and absolutely covered in stretch marks. He placed his hand on top of Arthur's. Another kid would make everything so much more complicated and difficult but so much more wonderful. He almost couldn't imagine their house any fuller, even as his heart ached to have a child in his womb again. He wanted the fluttering kicks and the constant presence of a growing baby. The idea wasn't as romantic and mystical as it had once seemed. He knew about the aches and pains, the mood swings and slight depression. But from that same experience came the confirmation of the overpowering wonder and love that he'd always dreamt of. And he couldn't stop thinking that maybe this time they'd get an Omega, a baby who could understand him the way Nicky understood Arthur. But it wasn't a question of if, really, but when.

"It's a big decision," He finally said.

"I know. That's why I wanted to start talking now and not when you were in preheat."

"What do you think?"

Arthur pulled out and crawled onto Alfred's other side so that they were face to face. "Alfred, there is nothing I'd like more than to bring another child into the world with you, and that makes me impatient. However, I think it's your body that will be carrying the baby, so you have the final say."

"Oh, baby, you're so sexy when you respect me."

"I know."

Alfred laughed softly, but then placed his hands back on his stomach. "I don't know, babe. I really don't know. I need to sleep on it and think about it more."

"'Course. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I just wasn't sure how much you'd…"

"Almost none. I'm a bad mom."

"You are not."

"Well maybe not that, but even if we don't make a baby, I want to have my heat."

"Well that's a change in opinion from before, hmm?"

"Make no mistake, Art, it's terrible without an Alpha, but _with _one… Your cock is always great, but I swear it's magical at its full potential."

"Fair enough. I feel the same way about your arse," Arthur replied, giving it a playful pinch. "But whatever you decide, when you _do _decide, let me know."

"Don't worry, I will."

Alfred had hoped he'd have some vivid dreams that night so that his subconscious could tip the scale for him, but there were none. He was just too safe and content curled with Arthur for even his own mind to disturb him. That is, until Nicky and the cats teamed up on him to wake him so he could make breakfast the next morning, but that was something else altogether.


	28. Chapter 27

Nicky was sad. She told that to Mommy when he was driving her home one day and she saw him look up into the rearview mirror to try to see her.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Sort of. Not really, though I guess. School's over now. I don't want it to be over."

"I thought you said you were looking forward to summer."

"I was looking forward to my birthday, Mommy, but that's over now too. And I'm gonna be lonely in the summer. I'm not gonna see my friends as much."

"Oh, don't worry, kiddo. Your dad and I can take you to see them whenever you want."

"But it won't be every day. And I'm gonna miss learning stuff too. I was just starting to get good at reading…"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll go fast. And I'm a teacher, remember? If you want to learn things I can help."

"Mommy, you teach big kids. I won't get it."

"Oh sure you will, you're smart and I _do _know what kind of stuff you're learning. Don't sweat it."

She stared out the window. It was bright and sunny and nice and she just wanted it to rain. "Will you and Daddy play with me like you did when I just went to morning preschool?"

"Of course we will. I've got lots of free time and I'm sure your Dad'll help. You know how much he likes your tea parties. Tell you what, let's have a big one when we get home. You can dress us all up however you want and invite whoever you want and it'll be great."

"Okay…"

"Well, if you don't want to that's fine. But I guess you won't hear the secret I was going to tell you today."

"Secret?" Her ears perked up. "I wanna know, Mommy! What are you talking about?"

"Well if I told you right now it wouldn't be a secret."

"But _Mommy!_ I wanna know."

"It's not the kind of secret you tell a little girl, though. If only you were a polite young lady…"

"I'm sorry Mommy, I won't whine."

"That's a good girl."

Mommy sang along with a song on the radio for a while. He seemed plenty happy about everything, but Nicky just wanted to know what the secret was. It seemed important. What if there was a body in the garage? Or what if they finally got a puppy? What if, oh, what if they were going to let her get her ears pierced like Amelia's? She was four years old now, so maybe they decided that was old enough to make that choice. About time too, she'd been asking for _forever! _Like, at least since Christmas! She just had to know!

"Hey, Mommy?"

"Yeah, Nicky?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

"I mean it, mommy. I love you more than anything in the whole world."

"I feel the same way about you. But I'm still not telling you."

"But _Mommy, _I love you."

"And I love you. So I'm teaching you patience. It's a good thing to learn."

"But I don't wanna be patient! I wanna know now!"

"If you're not mature enough to be patient, you're not mature enough to know the secret."

She huffed and crossed her arms but didn't say anything. That was Mommy's Serious Voice. You didn't do anything when Mommy was using his Serious Voice. Even the cats knew that.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway she threw the door open and rushed into the house. She called out for Daddy and found him in the study on the computer. He was just getting to his feet when she gave him a big hug. He wobbled a little bit on impact.

"Ugh, my goodness, love, you're getting big."

She giggled and held him more tightly. He was right. Her head was up to his waist now.

"Have a good day?" He asked, stroking her head.

"Yeah! The best! And Mommy told me you had a secret…"

"Yes, for teatime. And not before. I don't care how much you love me."

She let go and slumped, defeated.

"Tell you what," He knelt so that he was on her level, "Why don't you go get things set up? I can get the kettle started."

"I wanna do it!"

"Alright, then, how about I take you downstairs and we get everything started?"

"Yeah!"

She ran down ahead of him but then remembered that she couldn't reach the counter. She stood on the floor and stared at the kettle.

"Hey Daddy…" She said when he came in, reaching upwards.

He rolled his eyes but was smiling as he came to lift her up. He helped her pick up the kettle and put it under the sink. She was strong enough to hold it on the way back to the counter, though. And then she flicked the switch all by herself! He had to help her get the cups down too, but she just directed him from the table. She also managed to talk him into letting them have cookies too, which she rarely did. For that, she didn't even insist that he put a pretty dress on (besides, he was dressed nice today. He had a shirt with buttons and sweater), but she did put his hair in pigtails like hers. Mommy got the full treatment, though, since he wouldn't tell her the secret earlier.

Since Daddy wasn't wearing a dress like her and Mommy and Flying Mint Bunny (Since it was a secret-sharing party she decided only a few people could come. Not even Betty Bat), he would be their servant. Besides, that way she didn't have to worry about spilling the tea. Once Daddy had gotten the cookies and poured everyone a cup (well, he really just pretended with Flying Mint Bunny, but he was a picky eater and didn't like tea anyways. He was like Mommy that way), she looked excitedly between the two of them.

"We're glad you're finally having this party, Lady Nicole," Daddy said after taking a sip of tea. "It was time we all got together."

"Yes it was," Mommy said, "Now how was your day, Arthur?"

"Oh, well you know how it is. I went and visited that new market on fourth to write an article on it. I also picked up some fresh asparagus, so we can have that with dinner."

She tried not to make a face, really she did. But asparagus was so _icky! _

"That's nice, Daddy, now what's the secret?"

Daddy sighed, "Oh Nicole, your mother and I are trying to have a nice conversation. Why are you so interested in such trite and uncouth things?"

"Daddy, I don't even know what those words mean!"

Mommy laughed, "Okay, break it up you two. We can tell her, Artie."

"Yeah! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Mommy didn't even bother to tell her to settle down. He was excited too. She could tell because his hands were kind of sweaty when he took hers. "You know how you were worried about being alone this summer? Well, this is the last year you're going to have to worry about that. Because by this time next year you're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Can I have a sister? Boys have cooties."

Daddy laughed, "I'll try my best. We haven't made it yet."

"Well then make another girl!"

"We don't get to choose, honey," Mommy said.

"But you're gonna make it. Can I come help you pick out the supplies?"

Mommy looked a little unsure. "Nicky, making a baby isn't like making a card or a drawing. It's more like growing a flower. You know you're going to get a flower but you don't know exactly what it'll be like."

Nicky was confused. "But they have a picture on the seed thing."

Mommy gave Daddy a concerned look. Then Daddy nodded and turned back to her.

"Listen, why don't you and Mommy take your dresses off and meet me in the living room. It might take some time to explain."

She wanted to try to force the answers out of them then, but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere. So she just nodded and went upstairs.

-0-0-0-

"Artie, I don't know if I can do this."

Arthur sighed and set down the mug he was washing. They'd talked this over so many times. He'd agreed that they could do it at a tea party because Alfred said it made everything feel more innocent but he'd still gotten frightened. Why hadn't he just said he wanted Arthur to explain it? They could have talked while he was brushing her hair out at the beginning or end of the day and it would have been so much easier.

"It isn't like in Beta families where you can keep it a secret. She's going to notice us and when we're knotted you're going to want to cuddle with her."

"It just- it doesn't feel right. She's only four, Artie."

"I was four when I saw my mother in heat for the first time. And I didn't have the luxury of her and my father explaining it to me beforehand. It just looked like my father was hurting her, and my arses of older siblings only made me more confused. It wasn't until I panicked and told dad to stop hurting mum before I went to the police that they explained it to me. I don't want Nicky to have to go through that."

"I know. That's the only reason I agreed to this in the first place. But I'm not sure I can- you know. It just doesn't feel right. Can you just do all the talking?" He was using the puppy eyes.

"You know," Arthur said, "Your daughter has made me very good at resisting those. But I'll do it. Besides, I'm going to be the one teaching her. She's got to learn to take care of an Omega in heat, after all."

"No she doesn't. Let's just have her not get married ever. Or to a nice Beta. Or another Alpha. And then they can adopt kids."

"Because she's never going to grow up and become interested in lying with someone."

"She's my little girl, Arthur."

"Alfred…" Arthur wrapped his arms around him. "I know it's hard to let go even a little bit, but it'll be okay. I've been told that the satisfaction when she's independent and you know you've done your job is worth it. You just have to put all of this into it."

"It's so much to ask."

"I know. It's not any easier for me. Just makes it appreciate our parents all the more, eh?"

"Yeah."

It was then that she came running down the stairs. "Okay, can you tell me how you make a baby now?"

Alfred stiffened, but Arthur squeezed his hand reassuringly before leading him into the living room. He sat on one side of the couch and instructed Alfred to sit on the other and Nicky to go between them.

"So where were we?" Arthur asked.

"I wanted to know if I can come pick the seed packet so I get a baby sister instead of a brother."

"Right. Okay, so remember how we talked about things not just magically appearing in stores?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, seeds don't come from packets. They come from mommy and daddy plants. Think of when you bite too deeply into an apple. There are seeds there, right? Well animals work the same way."

"So you and mom have seeds in you? Do I have seeds in me?"

"Basically. But it's not a whole seed. It's like half of a seed. Now, there's a special way you can touch if you're mates like your mother and I are. Then I can give him my half and the two pieces come together and grow into a baby."

"Oh. That's weird."

"I suppose it is. Now there's something else you have to know. For us to touch like that mommy has to go into a state called Heat."

"Is that near Iowa?"

Arthur laughed. "No, it's not a place. It's a state of being. He's going to smell funny-"

"Hey!"

"-And act funny. And it'll make me act funny too. So when things get going you'll just have to trust that everything is okay."

She looked hard at him, her little mind trying to sort out what he said. "So people have little half-seeds in them, and mommies go into Heat so daddies can give them their half-seeds and make a whole seed?"

"Exactly. You're such a smart girl, Nicky."

"Then what happens?"

Alfred finally seemed comfortable because then he spoke up. "Well, it's gonna grow in my tummy."

"Ew. Why?"

"Because that keeps it warm and safe and gives it everything it needs until it's ready to be born."

"Did I grow in your tummy?"

"Yes you did. Would you like to see the pictures?"

"You took pictures?"

"Yeah, it's in your baby book."

"Can I see?" Her eyes were bright

"Of course you can. Let's go get that book."

"Yay!"

Arthur almost gloated.

Almost.

-0-0-0-

It was Alfred's birthday when he awoke with the now-familiar conflicting feelings of too hot and too cold and too full and too empty. This time, though, Arthur was right there next to him. He smelled so good that Alfred couldn't help it, he began grinding backwards against him. He felt his Alpha's cock begin to harden and whined. He was fucking _dripping. _He needed a knot as soon as possible.

It was then that Arthur awoke. He gripped Alfred's hips and his fingers dug in deep. Alfred whined again. He wished his clothes were just gone so that Arthur could just slip in and knot him. As it was, Arthur gave him a sharp growl and pulled away to rip at their pajamas.

Alfred hissed as his wet opening was exposed to the cold air. He scrambled onto his knees and bared his ass. Arthur growled again, low and possessive. A shudder ran up Alfred's spine and he clenched around nothing. Then Arthur draped himself over Alfred and entered him. Alfred whined. Any other time it would have hurt, but then his ass was slick and open, begging for Arthur's cock.

He wished he had words to encourage his mate, tell him to go faster and harder and that he didn't care about the fucking and just wanted a knot to clench down on, but they wouldn't come. All he could do was whine loudly, voicing his displeasure and need.

Luckily Arthur understood. Alfred could feel he was giving everything he had, but it just wasn't _enough. _One of Arthur's hands reached around to tease Alfred's cock into letting him come once. After he came down his mind cleared.

"Thank you." He said softly, supporting himself again.

Arthur growled again and bit his neck.

Alfred gasped and felt himself grow hard again. Oh, Arthur had gotten too good at this, but he'd learned too. He began to apply pressure in the ways he knew Arthur adored.

"Daddy?"

Arthur ignored her but Alfred turned to look. He knew that he should have felt embarrassed, disgusted with himself that he was allowing his innocent daughter to see them fucking like animals. But for some reason he wasn't. He just didn't care. He was straddling the line between desperation and satisfaction and at the moment he didn't give a fuck who saw them.

"It's okay," He said, knowing he at least needed to say something to reassure the girl. "It's- ah! Oh, yes, like that! It's good Nicky, so good. I- Hnn… Can you give us a minute?"

She nodded but didn't seem to move. Any modicum of caring Alfred had was destroyed then because Arthur made him come again. He smiled while his face was still mashed into the pillow. It looked as though Arthur was going to get a new high score. Just as he predicted, it was about another minute (and another orgasm) before Arthur knotted.

Alfred stayed still for a moment, letting Arthur recover before they maneuvered onto their sides. Then he saw Nicky standing there holding onto the doorframe and held out a hand to her. She rushed over and snuggled up against his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, honey," He replied, nuzzling her. "Better than fine. Your daddy's putting the baby in me right now."

"That's how you do it?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What about you, Daddy, are you alright?"

"Wonderful," He buried his nose in Alfred's hair. "And in about half an hour I can show you the rest of how to take care of your Omega when he or she is in heat."

"Does it involve more of that?"

"Eventually."

She wrinkled her nose. "That's icky, Daddy. Can I marry a Beta or an Alpha so we never have to do that?"

Alfred stroked her face, "You can marry anyone you want, honey."

"Of course," Arthur agreed, "I'm teaching you this because we don't know who you're going to marry. The others don't take as much work. And then if you adopt or have a Natured child you know what to teach them."

"Okay, Daddy."

They were quiet for a minute, then Nicky said, "Hey mom? Are you still gonna make waffles? I'm hungry."

"Nicky, sweetie, neither of us can move right now."

"But I'm _hungry." _

Alfred sighed. Just like he'd expected, _everything _was going to be much more complicated.


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: **So I got reported for adult content this week. If this story/my account disappears. teaandcharcoal is my name on tumblr. I will make a new account and list it there.

* * *

Arthur was surprisingly able to hide his concern. Alfred did have a point: they had already missed once and he didn't want to have to explain _that _to Nicky. It probably helped that he tried to remain hopeful. After all, Alfred had been on birth control for all those years before they got married, so who knows what state his reproductive system had thought he was in. But as it turned out there was nothing to worry about. Less than a week after the heat tapered off Alfred's smell shifted, turning to the warm, soft scent of an expectant mother. There was, of course, some celebration sex that night after Nicky went to bed, but it was less of "you're so hot, I want to fuck your brains out" sex and more about exchanging love and happiness, both of them overwhelmed by pure joy.

Nicky had little to no interest in her mother's pregnancy until Alfred started showing about half way through. She was actually the first one to notice. Arthur blamed the fact that he was so consistently staring at and groping the growing firm spot in his mate's belly because it made the little change in where his shirts sat almost unnoticeable, although it probably helped that his waist was at eye-level for Nicky.

But after that she fixated on it, always wanting to touch him and asking him to pull up his shirt so that she could hug her "baby sister." (This time they weren't as sure. This baby wasn't as happy to show a penis. They hadn't seen one on the ultrasounds, but that could mean that a: it didn't have one, in which case it would be an Omega or b: they just hadn't seen it in which case it could be an Alpha or an early-blooming male Omega. Really it was wide open.)

They were also quite lucky this time in that Alfred's second pregnancy was almost as simple as the first had been. He developed a bit of diabetes near the end, but that didn't stop him from eating cake at the shower.

But _oh _was it nice to have Alfred so easy, warm, and welcoming again. The sex was fantastic, even if it wasn't as common as it had been last time and about half the time when they were happily knotted Nicky would come in wanting something. Alfred usually got flustered when she came in, but he always had the option to turn down some lazy afternoon sex and never did, so it must not have been that big of a deal.

And it was quite a good thing that Alfred was nearly always willing and eager because Arthur often wondered what he would do if he was deprived of touching the fantastic creature that was his husband for too long. Pregnancy suited Alfred far too well. He was so beautiful with a swollen, heavy belly. He was getting new stretch marks and the old ones were getting darker and more defined again. He'd gained weight in his thighs, making them delightfully plump and soft and almost as inviting as his sopping wet entrance was. Sometimes Arthur just wanted to fuck those thighs until they were raw. His breasts didn't grow as big as last time, but that meant his nipples were even more sensitive when Arthur mouthed them. So, really, it wasn't his fault he was randy all the time.

"You look so hot." He whispered in his ear one evening after Nicky had gone to bed. He wrapped an arm around his wide waist and played with his stomach. This baby was every bit as reactive as its sister, so Arthur felt a little bit of pressure against his hand.

"Arthur!" Alfred gasped.

"Oh yes, love. How do you want to be? On your back, on your knees, or maybe even…" He slid his tongue over Alfred's ear. "On top?"

Alfred sighed, but it was more of an irritated noise than an aroused one. He put a hand on Arthur's face and pushed him away. "No, Artie. Not tonight."

Arthur backed away so he could see his expression fully. "Is that a no that means 'no' or a no that means 'convince me because I'm playing hard to get'?"

"No. Sorry, babe, I'm tired tonight."

"It's okay. Don't apologize."

He kissed his forehead and got out of bed. Alfred watched him with an amused expression on his face. "Can't wait for me, huh?"

"I'm horny, love." He opened his underwear drawer and rummaged around for the folder hidden at the bottom. "This is one of those nights where if I don't get off I'll be up until two."

"If it's like that I can give you a hand, you know."

"No, you have work tomorrow." He lifted the file and turned to smile at Alfred. "Goodnight."

"Well, if you're sure." Alfred lay back down, "Night baby."

Arthur left and locked himself in the bathroom. It would be alright. As much as he loved the reality of Alfred's body, sometimes fantasy could be pleasing in a different sort of way. In fantasy this didn't have to be their last baby. He could pretend they were nobles in some long-gone period. Nurses would care for the children so Alfred's body acted like they'd never had any and went into heat every year. Nice, natural heats where they wouldn't be interrupted and there was no birth control to stop Arthur from breeding him. The average upper class family would have nearly twenty children; that would be two decades of his mate at the peak of his sexual attractiveness. Just the idea of each year watching his body swell anew, being able to see the radiance he had only when he was pregnant over and over again until he finally went out of season, oh, that would be something.

He pulled down his pajama pants and allowed himself to sink into the fantasy.

_He was reading in the library when Alfred came in. He looked radiant, long flowing blue robes reflecting the afternoon sun and making his already glowing skin seem even warmer. But in spite of his beauty there was worry on his face._

"_Something wrong, my love?" Arthur asked, setting his book aside._

"_Not- not wrong as such. But it has been a month since my heat and there's been no blood. My stomach is constantly uneasy and I've felt faint. I believe I am again with child, my lord." _

_Arthur grinned, "Another? Oh, you are a gift, my dear. Come." _

_He motioned for Alfred to come forward and the Omega sat on his lap. Arthur's hands found their way beneath his outer clothes so that there was only one fine layer of silk between his fingertips hand his mate's round stomach. It was, of course, too early for the baby to be showing, but with three months between the birth of one child and the conception of another, the weight he gained during pregnancy never all melted away. It only could help that Arthur made sure his Omega had more food than he could eat. And it had been building up for quite some time now. Although Alfred's parents had insisted that they wait until he was sixteen to marry, it had been twelve long years since their marriage and Alfred bore him at least one child every time (twice now they'd been given twins). – So when Arthur caressed him his fingers sunk slightly into the soft flesh._

"_This is an eve worth celebrating," He said softly._

"_I know, my lord," Alfred said, leaning back and caressing his hair. "And I ache for you. The bedchamber calls." _

"_Does it, you harlot? Well, lead on." _

_Alfred jumped from his lap and raced down the halls, needing to relieve the extra tension in his loins that the child was causing. _

Arthur paused. Normally just imagining this was enough to make him buck into his own hand, but for once it wasn't working. Well, this was what the folder was for. He opened it and began paging through. He'd just gone through it the other day, switching out the pictures so that they matched the point where his lover really was. He had dozens of pictures of Alfred swollen with child- _his _child – strewn in all kinds and incredibly erotic positions, both with and without toys pressed into him.

He stopped on his absolute favorite. Alfred lay back, his hands above his head and his legs lazily parted. Between them there was an absolutely massive pink dildo, the base swollen into a knot Arthur was almost jealous of. His cock was soft, but that was only because he'd just finished coming. His face was bright red, tears dripped from his eyes and a bit of drool hung from his mouth. The most important part, though, was that he was absolutely covered in cum. Arthur had fucked him for a while until he was sure he'd knot properly before swapping with the vibrator. And then he'd come and come and come, painting a knot's worth of seed over Alfred's pink face and tiny breasts and flawless belly.

And Alfred wasn't done. He wanted to be, but he wasn't. There was still strain on his face. Arthur had taken the picture to force him to wait a bit longer before he allowed him his last and largest release.

This time as he started up again he didn't take his eyes off the photo. Now he was back in the present, though, fucking the Alfred that was just next door.

"_fuck me," Alfred whispered. "Oh, Christ Arthur, fuck me!"_

_Arthur shook his head. Instead he pulled out the same dildo from the picture. Without warning, he shoved it into Alfred's ass. He keened and arched, but his body was more than happy to adjust to it in its current wanton state. He began rocking back against the dildo, wanting more even though it was wholly seated inside of him. _

"_Get on your knees." Arthur growled._

_Alfred scrambled to do as he was told. _

"_Now legs together."_

"_Legs together? But why would you-" He cut off with a sharp cry as Arthur forced himself between Alfred's soft warm thighs. In spite of the way he trembled, Alfred kept his legs tight, squeezing Arthur perfectly. But it-_

It still just wasn't enough. Arthur sighed. His cock stood tall and eager, but he just couldn't give it what it needed. Then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Art? Let me in."

God, Arthur wished being pregnant didn't make Alfred have to piss so often. "Just one moment!" he began fumbling with his pants, trying to get his cock hidden again.

"Don't. Just open the door."

Arthur reached up and turned the lock. As soon as it clicked free, Alfred pushed the door open. God, Arthur must have looked like a mess, sitting in a pile of lewd photographs with his pajamas around his knees and his cock soaked with precome. And there Alfred was, light and elegant in spite of his size and completely naked, like some wonderful ancient fertility god coming down to please or torture him. His husband was perfectly familiar with his body and this wasn't even the first time he'd walked in on him masturbating. There was just something about the situation. He tried to hide his face, praying that Alfred would just piss quickly and get back to bed. But then he felt the familiar weight of his Omega straddling his thighs.

"Poor baby, you were having trouble, weren't you?"

Arthur pulled his hands away. He still felt shame for being caught in such a position, but Alfred wasn't looking at him in disgust or amusement. Instead he looked kind, loving. Arthur's cock twitched in interest.

"Oh, come here."

He pulled Arthur forward by his shirt and kissed him deeply and passionately. Arthur closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Alfred's body, solid and warm and, thank God, _real. _Then a large hand wrapped around his cock and he broke away with a gasp.

"You've eaten me out when it was clear you weren't in the mood." Alfred whispered, "This is the least I can do."

It was almost embarrassing how quickly he came now that he had Alfred there in the flesh. Maybe he could justify it by saying he'd been in the bathroom for a long time, but Alfred didn't comment. He didn't even mention that Arthur was still hard- his body trying desperately to knot without the necessary slick. Instead he just kissed his forehead once more and led him to bed and even let Arthur slide his cock between his legs.

Arthur held him tightly and buried his face in the crook of his neck. His chest ached as he lay there, every breath refreshing Alfred's sweet, earthy scent in his mind. He kept tipping his head to press his lips to his skin in soft, chaste kisses. Alfred had taken one of his hands and was alternating pressing his lips to and running his cheeks across the back. Arthur wiggled his other hand under Alfred's side to hold him even closer, not caring that it wouldn't be long before he started feeling pins and needles. With his hold, he could clearly feel the child wiggling about a bit inside. He couldn't help but gently prod Alfred's belly, but this time instead of getting huffy or claiming Arthur was making fun of him, he just laughed softly and placed his hand over Arthur's.

Not long after that, Alfred's breathing evened out. Arthur felt himself slipping away too. He was so warm in his bed, so comfortable, and the ache he'd felt earlier had calmed into the glowing warmth of happiness, of belonging. His last thought that night was that he had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky.


	30. Chapter 29

Mommy was really starting to get fat. Like _really _fat. Nicky knew it was because of the baby, her _brother _(She'd been so mad when she found that out!). She knew he was in there because mommy smelled funny now and she'd seen the pictures of him all curled up in mommy's tummy and even without that it was pretty obvious he had a baby in there when a hand or a foot would stick out.

Even if it _was _gonna be a boy and so it _would _have cooties she was really looking forward to having a playmate. The only problem was that bigger Mommy got the more time Daddy would spend cooing over him, making sure he was alright and telling him how lovely he looked. And she knew that once her brother actually came out they'd both need to spend even _more _time on him and each other. She was supposed to get someone to keep her company, but all it did was make her feel more alone. At least the cats still liked her.

She finally asked one night at bedtime. Daddy was sitting behind her on the bed. He'd taken her hair out of its pigtails and was combing it. He'd done that every night for as long as Nicky could remember and she loved it. She got to sit there and relax and having her hair combed felt really good and then the two of them would talk about stuff. And for times like this it was easier to say the words when she wasn't looking at him.

"Daddy, are you and Mommy replacing me?"

"What?" He stopped and looked at her over her shoulder, "Nicky, what on earth gave you that idea?"

"You spend so much time with mommy. And you're gonna have to spend more with the baby, right?"

"That's true, but Nicky we're not trying to replace you. Come here." She turned around and crawled into his lap. His big strong arms came down and wrapped around her. "Yes, babies need a lot of attention and there are only so many hours in a day. But no one could ever replace you. Your mother and I both love you more than words can say."

"Then why are you having another kid in the first place? Wasn't I enough for you?"

Arthur sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Oh, darling, it's not that simple. I don't expect you to really understand until you're a daddy yourself."

"But I wanna know!"

"I know you do, love." He took a deep breath and made his thinking face. "Oh! Do you remember what mommy and I first told you when you asked where you came from?"

"The thing with the seeds?"

"No. Before that."

"I don't."

"Alright then." He kissed the top of her head. "It was a long time ago for you, I know. But we told you that we made you out of love. Your mother and had so much love for each other that it didn't fit in two people, so we had to make a third. And I wasn't lying when I told you that, it's just that that covers the why we made you instead of how. But here's the thing: it never quite fit in the three of us. It made us feel so much better to have you, but there's still more. We need a forth. We always knew we'd be happiest with two kids."

"But then it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter who I am, or who my brother's gonna be. It's just the number."

"No, that's not how it works either. Not quite. We didn't know who we were getting either time, but that doesn't mean you're not special, that you're not important. Because you know what, you're our daughter. And you were supposed to be here with us."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. I feel it deep down. This is where we're supposed to be, every one of us. Someday you'll feel it too. All of a sudden you'll know where you're supposed to be and who's supposed to be there with you. It's a beautiful feeling. Does that clear things up?"

"I guess." He slowly let go and she crawled out of his lap. "I love you daddy. I know I say that a lot when I want stuff, but I really do."

He smiled. "I love you too. Now, let's get you tucked in. It's already a little past your bedtime and there's school tomorrow."

Then Mommy threw the door open, making both of them jump. Nicky knew something was wrong. His face was pale and he was shaking slightly.

"I know we've had a lot of false alarms recently, but this time my water broke. I already called Elizabeth."

That was the first time in her life she heard daddy use a naughty word when he knew she was around.

Daddy leaned down so they were eye to eye, "Nicky, I know it's late, but I'm going to call Uncle Matt. Then he's going to come pick you up and take you to his house."

"But why?"

"Mommy is having the baby. Now come on, we need to grab your clothes and the little bathroom bag we packed the other day."

"Can I stay and watch?"

"No!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Is this because I bedazzled mommy's glasses last week? I wanted him to feel pretty again!"

"No, it's not that, honey," Mommy said. He was leaning heavily on the door now, his hand clenching his tummy. "But this is going to get really messy really soon and I'm going to be- ugh! Saying a lot of words you shouldn't hear!"

Daddy helped mommy back into the room and held him close. Mommy threw his arms over Daddy's shoulder. They whispered harshly back and forward until the doorbell rang.

"Nicky, go check who it is," Daddy ordered. "If it's your uncle or Elizabeth, let them in. If not, come get me."

She nodded and ran downstairs. She tripped on the last step but got right back up. She was kind of hoping that it was a burglar or something like that so she could save the day and show her baby brother how cool she was from the start, but it was just Uncle Matt, so she let him inside.

"Hi, Nicky," He said, kneeling down to her level. "Do you have your stuff ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's just up in my room."

"Alright, let's go get it. I want to stop in and see your mom anyway."

She rushed ahead to her room, but darn, where did that bag go? She'd just seen it! It took her a few minutes, but she finally found it half buried under stuffed animals. She grabbed it, her school bag, and Flying Mint Bunny and had just left her room when Uncle Matt left Mommy and Daddy's.

"Okay, let's go," He said.

"Can I say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy first?"

Mom shouted a _really _naughty word then and even though Nicky was scared for him, Uncle Matt put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Maybe that's not for the best."

And then he took her away. He put her in his car and drove her all the way back to his house. The room where he got her settled down was normal-sized, but she felt like ten people could sleep on the bed it was so big. It was a little scary, but then Uncle Matt's big white dog whose name she could never remember poked his head in and then she wasn't scared anymore. Then she realized she was tired so she let herself forget about worrying about Mommy and sleep.

She started worrying again the next day. They barely made it to school on time because she was so distracted. She even forgot to brush her teeth and it felt all icky the whole time. She made Mommy and the baby cards during playtime. She really only kept going because she knew at three o'clock Daddy would come to get her just like he had since Mommy went on Eternity Leave (she never figured that out since it wasn't _actually _forever. Maybe it just felt like forever? And grownups told _her _to be patient!).

But then he didn't. For a minute she thought the Mommy had actually come to pick her up and it wasn't until she got close and could smell him that she realized it was her uncle. She almost started crying, but then he kneeled down next to her.

"It's alright. Everything went well. Everyone's okay. Your mom and dad were just too tired to drive so they sent me, okay?"

"Do I have to go home with you again?" She asked.

"No, I'm taking you to your house."

She smiled up at him, "Really?!"

"Yes, really."

"I get to see my brother! Is he an Alpha or an Omega?"

Uncle Matt blinked, "You know, I forgot to ask."

"How could you forget something like that?!"

"Nicky, some of us get along just fine without it. But the faster you put your stuff in the backpack the sooner we can get you home."

She rushed off to pack her things. She hoped her little brother was cute! That way tomorrow she'd have something to brag about.


	31. Chapter 30

"Come on," Elizabeth urged, "Just a little more."

Alfred dug his fingers into Arthur's back. "Isn't it supposed to be _faster _the second time around?!"

"It is," Arthur agreed. "But you're doing so well, Alfred. Just one more push."

That was easy for him to say. Alfred was about to pass out. He was sore, he was exhausted, and the damn brat was _squirming _instead of holding still so it could come the fuck out. He took a deep breath, gave it everything he had, and then with a satisfying squelch the baby slipped out into Elizabeth's hands. Then he had the nerve to start screaming like _he _had done anything but make their lives difficult. Alfred said as much, but Arthur just laughed and helped Alfred back down into the cleanest part of the nest before turning around to attend to their son. Alfred felt like he should be doing something but he was too tired to reach for the baby. But, God, was he loud.

"Is it too late to change my name vote to "Little Shit?" Alfred asked, not really meaning it.

"It is." Arthur replied. "Because we already told Nicky his name is Skyler and it'll be impossible to fix her at this point."

Alfred pouted but just watched as Arthur and Elizabeth went about the process of cleaning the both of them. Finally, after what felt like another eternity they'd gotten Skye poked and prodded and measured and handed him off.

"He's an Omega," Arthur said before Alfred had the chance to ask. "Just like you."

His heart skipped a beat. He looked down at his son and then held him close. Skye was still screaming, but that couldn't stop Alfred from grinning and leaving kisses all over his bright red skin.

"Hey there, Skye." He said softly, stroking his forehead. "You're stuck out here from now on, better get used to it."

Arthur laughed at that and that made Alfred smile just a little bit more.

"Now come on, if you stop fussing I've got a treat for you."

He pulled his shirt down and carefully arranged his son to be in the best nursing position. It still took him a little while to figure out what he was supposed to do, and even when he'd started to suckle he didn't eat as quickly as his sister had. Alfred couldn't help but worry. The labor had been longer and harder and Skye had barely held still for a moment. He should have been hungry, but his drinks were still slow and relatively gentle. But he looked alright, and Elizabeth would have noticed if something was wrong. Right?

After a time Arthur lay next to him and pressed a kiss to his gross, sweaty forehead. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Alfred replied, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"You know, it's six in the morning. We could still get Nicky."

"No way in hell. I don't think I can handle an overexcited five-year-old right now."

"Fair enough." There was a pause. "You're worried."

"I am. He's smaller than Nicky and not as strong."

"He's an Omega, Alfred. Elizabeth told us he'd be like that."

"I know, but…"

"It's okay." Arthur gave him a little squeeze. "Just trust him."

They sat in silence for a while, just watching Skye until he let go of Alfred's breast to squirm around for a while.

"God, you little-! Come on, there's plenty of space out here. You seemed perfectly comfortable three minutes ago!"

"Yes, but that was three minutes ago. Have you been out of labor for long enough for me to say I told you so? Omegas are fussy. Let me see him."

Alfred rolled his eyes but handed him over. It was about thirty seconds before Arthur had him asleep.

"Now that's just not fair. Even this one doesn't like me."

"I'm sure he loves you. All of the Omegas in my family were terrible to mum, too. It's just how they are."

"Of course it is."

Skye wiggled again but didn't wake up (thankfully). Alfred reached out to take him back, because even if he liked dad better, Alfred still wanted to hold him. After all, _he _had done all the work. He deserved at least to hold the little monster. They just watched him for a while again, taking in the constant pattern of his tiny breaths, reassuring themselves that he was okay. They stayed up for a few hours, barely saying anything. It was just gentle touches back and forth, all three of them too exhausted to do anything else. Then Alfred closed his eyes just for a moment and the next thing he knew there was the loud bang of the front door being flung open and the smacks of little feet racing across the floor.

Arthur said something (Probably "be quiet your mother's asleep") but that did nothing to stop her. Besides, Skye had woken up and was starting to look around confusedly and if Alfred tried to go back to sleep he'd start crying.

"Ready to meet your big sister?" He asked softly.

He tried to offer him a nipple so he'd be distracted, but he wasn't hungry and Alfred didn't have time to figure out why he was so antsy because there was an oddly soft knock on the door, as though she had just realized that maybe he didn't want to be disturbed.

Alfred laughed to himself and then said, "You can come in."

Nicky opened the door sheepishly. Arthur stood behind her smiling softly. She looked back and forth between Alfred and Skye.

"It's alright, honey, come in."

She walked uncharacteristically cautiously towards him and sat down at his side.

"Nicky, meet your little brother."

"H-hi."

To his credit, Skye did take the cue to look at her, though most likely he was just reacting to the new voice.

"Can I touch him, Mommy?"

"Yes, just be gentle."

She lifted her hand and carefully stroked his cheek. Her face was that of pure, innocent wonder.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah, just sit down and I'll give him to you. Good. Keep one hand on his head now..."

He carefully transferred him into her arms. She was very careful and looked down at him like she was afraid he would shatter into a million pieces. Skye blinked up at her before closing his eyes again, still exhausted. Alfred felt his heart melting right then and there. There was a flash and thank _god _Arthur had thought to grab the camera.

Unfortunately, that seemed to break the spell.

"He's heavy, Mommy."

"He is. And I carried that around for nine months."

She looked at him incredulously, "He wasn't always this heavy."

"No," Alfred conceded. "No, he wasn't."

Arthur came back and sat beside him and the two shared another kiss.

"Ew! If you're gonna do that, take him so I can go watch TV!"

"Homework first." Arthur said.

She pouted but replied, "Yes, Daddy."

Alfred rolled his eyes but held out his hands to take Skye back. Nicky bounded off, but the house still felt fuller with her around. After all of those years of waiting, he finally had everything he needed, everything he wanted.

He was almost unsure of how to feel. But when Arthur took his hand gently and leaned against him, there was nothing but peace. They could do this. When it was the both of them, they could do anything.

* * *

**A/n:** Well, dear readers, that is the end of my story. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I'm actually kind of sad to see this one go. Maybe I'll write a drabbly sequel or two? We'll see...


End file.
